Legends Awaken:  Sinnoh Arc
by EveChan170
Summary: Akira Saroyan has begun his journey.  As he goes through the Sinnoh Region, he will face friends, foes, gym leaders, and the remnents of team galactic.  As he finds pokemon, he's will try his best to save time and space.
1. The Journey Begins

Eve: Okay! Here's my next story, a Pokémon story. I really don't know why I'm writing this, but I am. The main character for this story, Akira, is based off of the OC of a friend of mine, Akira Saroyan. Well, let's move on to the story! What will happen?

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 1

* * *

"Wow! Look at this paper!" A kid said, running up to a house holding a newspaper.

"Well, it seems like Ash is doing good on his journey through Sinnoh." A woman, standing at the door, said.

"Yeah! Soon, I'm going to be a great Pokémon trainer and defeat Ash Ketchum!" The boy said, smiling.

"Yeah, right!" A girl said, smiling. "I'll get my first pokemon before you!"

"Always bragging about being older than me, huh?" The boy said, pouting.

"Now, I'm sure you'll both be great trainers…" The woman said, patting both of them on the head.

* * *

Five years later…

"Okay! I'm almost there!" The same boy said to himself, sprinting towards Sandgem Town.

"Today's the day… I'm going to get my first pokemon!" He shouted.

"What do you mean you don't have any pokemon left?" The boy asked.

"I'm sorry, young man. We don't have any pokemon left." Professor Rowan said.

"What? But that's not fair…" The boy muttered.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Try coming back in a month or so." One of the Professors' assistants said.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Sorry, mom." The boy said into one of those telephone-television things in the pokemon center. "The lab was out of pokemon when I got there, so I might have to stay here for a few days."

_Or a month or so... _He thought.

"That's okay, Aki-chan." His mom said, smiling.

"Mom, I told you not to call me Aki-chan! My name's Akira!" Akira said, blushing a little.

"Well, you stay up there as long as you need to. After all, why should that Lauren get to be the only one from Twinleaf to be on a journey?"

"Please don't remind me about that…" Akira muttered.

"Oh, and Aki-chan, it looks like you forgot to brush your hair again." Akiras' mom said, smiling.

""Mom!" Akira said, rushing to straighten out his brown hair.

"Good luck, Aki-chan!" Akira's mom said, smiling.

"Okay, bye." Akira said, hanging up the phone.

"Darn it… I've been waiting for years, and now I have to wait another month…" Akira muttered, splaying out on an armchair.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice asked, so quiet it was almost impossible to hear.

"Yes?" Akira asked, raising his head to meet two blue eyes.

"Um, you're that boy who was just at Professor Rowans' right…?" The girl asked, nervously running her fingers through her cream colored hair.

"Yeah, why?" Akira asked, sitting upright.

"Well, it's just that… well… I was kind of the last person to get a pokemon from the lab, so… um, I guess I got the last one…" The girl said, fidgeting.

"So? I can wait a month. You were there first so it's your pokemon, right?" Akira said, smiling.

"Um, yeah… thanks…" The girl said, smiling a little.

After the girl had left in a hurry, Akira slouched back down on the chair. "So, I say that, but what am I going to do for the next month…?" Suddenly, Akira sprang up from the chair.

"I've got it! I'll just capture a pokemon by myself!" Akira shouted.

"Sir, please refrain from shouting in the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am…" Akira muttered, sitting back down.

"So, now that I'm out here, exactly how should I go about catching a pokemon?" Akira wondered, staring out at the tall grass that made up route 202. "If I recall correctly, I need to use pokeballs, but I can't afford any… So, now what?"

A rustling sound in the tall grass suddenly caught Akiras' attention.

"So, there you are…" Akira said, smiling. He slowly inched towards the rustling patch of grass. He then leaped at the patch and grabbed onto the pokemon, which turned out to be a Shinx, currently eating a berry. The Shinx, mad about Akira grabbing its' tail, whirled around and bit down on Akiras' hand.

"OW!" Akira shouted, grabbing his hand as the Shinx ran away.

"Darn it!" Akira shouted, running after the Shinx. He then took off his gray jacket and wrapped it around the Shinx. He was then struck with an electric jolt, causing him to let go of the jacket and fall over as the Shinx ran away.

"Darn it… It got away…" Akira muttered, sitting down under a tree.

"Wow, I've got to say, that was one of the worst attempts at catching pokemon I've ever seen." A voice said.

"What?" Akira asked, looking up.

"Why don't you just use a pokemon to battle with it?" A man said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Akira asked, looking up.

"My name's Masato. I'm a trainer from the Hoenn region, and I consider myself a genius of pokemon." Masato said, pushing his glasses up his face.

"If you're from the Hoenn region, why are you here?" Akira asked.

"I'm searching for two pokemon: Dialga and Palkia." Masato said, smiling. "So, tell me, why don't you just battle it with your own pokemon?"

"Well… I don't… have a pokemon…" Akira muttered, blushing.

"So, you don't have a pokemon and you got beaten by a Shinx." Masato said, smiling. "You could at least put a little more effort into catching her."

"How do you know it was a girl?" Akira exclaimed.

"Because. Her mane is matted down and her legs are blue." Masato said.

"Darn it! I will catch that Shinx if it's the last thing I do!" Akira exclaimed, standing up.

"Good luck with that." Masato said, smiling.

"There you are…" Akira said, staring at the sleeping Shinx. It was now late at night and the sun had gone down. The only figure that was still moving was Akiras' as he crept towards the Shinx.

"Almost… there… Got you!" Akira then leaped and grabbed hold of Shinx with his gray coat, meeting with another electric shock.

"Darn it… She got away…" Akira muttered, sitting down.

"You know, that was pretty funny. What's your name, anyway?" Masato asked.

"I'm Akira. And why are you standing there? Shouldn't you be out searching for those pokemon of yours?" Akira said, sitting down by the fire that Masato had set up.

"Akira, you don't just search for Dialga and Palkia. They are legendary pokemon. Normal people have a miniscule chance of even seeing one, let alone catching one."

"So shouldn't you be searching? If they're that rare, you should search as early as possible." Akira said.

"Akira, you don't just search for legendary pokemon. If you are deserving of legendary pokemon, they will find you."

"So you're just going to wait around?" Akira asked.

"Pretty much. I've seen legendary pokemon before, and I know that they can't be found with just searching. There must be something more…"

"Something more? Like what?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. I heard that there is an ancient legendary pokemon in a hidden cavern in a nearby lake, but I can't seem to find the lake." Masato said.

"Wait, by lake do you mean Lake Verity?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you know where it is?" Masato asked.

"Yeah, it's near my house in Twinleaf Town."

"Oh, you mean the town over there?" Masato asked, gesturing towards Sandgem Town.

"No, that's Sandgem Town." Akira said.

"So where's Twinleaf Town?"

"About half a mile away."

"Wait, so I was searching here the whole time when the lake was less than a mile away?" Masato shouted.

"Pretty much." Akira said, laughing.

"Okay, come on, Gardevoir…" Masato said, tossing out a pokeball, revealing an elegant white and green human-like pokemon.

"Gardevoir, please teleport me to Sandgem town so we can go to Twinleaf Town." Masato said.

"Garde-voir~" Gardevoir said, beginning to glow.

"Het, wait a second!" Akira exclaimed, causing Gardevoir to stop the teleport.

"What?" Masato asked.

"Um, do you think you can teach me how to catch a pokemon?" Akira asked.

"…Fine… I've waited for more than five years, I can wait another day or so." Masato said.

The next day…

"Okay! So, what do I do?" Akira asked, standing up.

"Here you go." Masato said, handing Akira two pokeballs.

"Akira, one of those balls contains a pokemon and the other one is for catching your first pokemon." Masato said.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Akira said, as the same Shinx walked by again.

"There you are! Pokemon, go!" Akira shouted, tossing the pokeball.

"Grraoh!" A Mightyena growled, appearing from the pokeball.

"Okay, so what do I do now?" Akira asked, looking at Masato.

"Try using an attack." Masato said.

"Okay… Um… Mightyena, use…" Akira said. He then turned to Masato. "Um, what does Mightyena know?" Akira asked, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Try Bite." Masato said, smiling.

"Okay, Mightyena, use bite." Mightyena then responded to this by biting down on Akira's outstretched arm.

"OW!" Akira shouted.

"Well, that was unfortunate." Masato said, smiling.

"Unfortunate…?" Akira asked, shaking. "THAT WAS MORE THAN UNFORTUNATE!" He shouted.

"Geez, sorry…" Masato said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Here. This is a pokemon that I received from a friend of mine who lives somewhere in Celestic Town. Its low leveled, and I haven't spent much time with it, so it might listen to you. I'll let you use it to catch that shinx." Masato then held out the pokeball. But as Akira reached for it, he pulled his hand back.

"First, you have to come with me to investigate the lake, okay?" Masato asked, smiling.

"Fine…" Akira said.

"Good. Gardevoir, can you teleport us to Twinleaf?" Masato asked.

"Garde-voir~" Gardevoir said, glowing. The three of them then disappeared, and reappeared in Twinleaf Town.

"Well, now, which way to the lake?" Masato asked.

"This way." Akira said, walking towards the lake.

* * *

Eve: Yeah! So, what surprises will Akira and Masato run into at the lake?

Eve: Since the pokemon section is so vast, I don't think a lot of people will read my story, much less review it. But wait! YOU'RE reading the story! Since you went to the trouble of reading it, will you at please review?

Eve: Thank you for reading! And sorry if it begins a little drab.


	2. The Lake Trouble

Eve: Chapter 2! I realize that I have no reviews for this story yet, but I saw that coming. Anyways, here's chapter 2 Please read an review

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 2

* * *

"What's going on here?" Akira asked when they reached the lake.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" A girl asked, smiling.

"Well, Lauren, it's nice to see you again." Akira said, smiling.

"And I can see that you still haven't set out on your journey yet if you're still hanging around the lake." Lauren said, smirking.

"What about you?" Akira asked.

"I'm here to do research on the legendary pokemon known as Mesprit, rumored to live in Lake Verity." Lauren shot back.

"So, you're looking for Mesprit as well?" Masato asked.

"Yeah. And who are you?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"I'm Masato, a pokemon trainer and a researcher." Masato said. "I'm looking for Mesprit, along with Azelf and Uxie."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"To find Dialga and Palkia." Masato said.

"Dialga and Palkia? What pokemon are they?" Lauren asked.

"Even I don't know much about them." Masato said. "All I know is that they have abilities to control time and space."

"Well, isn't that interesting." A voice said.

"What?" Akira asked, turning around.

"Hello, kids. What are you doing at our lake?" A man asked, walking up. He had freaky green hair and a strange outfit that made him look like a space man. Beside him was a woman with green hair, dressed up the same.

"Listen… You don't own the lake…" Lauren said, rubbing her hand through her black hair.

"Oh, really?" The man shouted, throwing out a pokeball. "Stunky, show them your strength!"

The pokeball flashed open with a white light, and a black skunk-like pokemon emerged from it, growling.

"Glameow, take them down!" The woman shouted, throwing out a pokeball. The ball opened with a flash of light, and a grey cat-like pokemon with a spring tail emerged.

"What do you want?" Lauren exclaimed.

"We want the pokemon of the lake." The man said, smiling. "And we will take it, by force if necessary."

"Not on my watch." Lauren said, pulling a pokeball off of her belt. She then removed her red jacket, and through it aside.

"Blaze, it's you!" Lauren shouted, throwing out the pokeball, and a Monferno popped out in a flash of light.

"Well, what are you gonna do, girly? It's two against one!" The woman said, smiling.

"Tch…" Lauren said, pulling another ball off of her belt.

"Hey, Lauren…" Akira said, walking up beside her. "I can't have you showing me up all the time, so I'm going to help you."

"You have pokemon?" Lauren asked.

"One." Akira said, clenching his hand around the pokeball he got from Masato.

"Pokemon, go!" Akira shouted, throwing out the pokeball. The pokeball opened, and a small, fox-like pokemon emerged.

"Uie…" The brown pokemon said, smiling.

"Oh, wow! An Eevee!" Lauren exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay! Let's get this battle going!" Akira said, smiling.

"Glameow, use fake out!" The woman shouted, as Glameow responded. Glameow charged forward, moved to the left, then struck Eevee on the right.

"Stunky, use poison gas!" The man shouted, as Stunky turned around and raised its backside, shooting out a purple ball of gas. The gas moved towards Eevee, who was still unmoving due to its flinching, albeit slowly.

"Blaze! Flamethrower!" Lauren said, as Monferno launched a blast of flame at the smoke, colliding with it and blowing it away.

"Glameow! Scratch!" The woman shouted, as Glameow charged forwards, scratching Monferno, knocking him backwards.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Akira said, and Eevee charged forwards quickly, knocking Stunky into the water.

"Stunky! Use focus energy!" The man shouted, and Stunky climbed out of the lake and began charging energy.

"Blaze, use mach punch!" Lauren said, and Monferno charged forwards at a high speed, and hit the charging Stunky, knocking him backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"Glameow, use scratch." The woman said, and Glameow scratched Monferno.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Akira said, and Eevee tackled Glameow, knocking her backwards.

"Akira, try using helping hand." Lauren said.

"What? Why?" Akira asked.

"Helping hand is a move that can increase your partners power in a double battle. If you use it, I'm pretty sure that Blaze can wrap this up with flame wheel." Lauren said.

"Okay. Eevee, use helping hand." Akira said.

"Uie!" Eevee said, and her paws glowed and pressed against Monferno.

"Blaze, use flame wheel!" Lauren exclaimed, and Monferno rolled into a wheel of fire, and charged towards Glameow, and it hit her incredibly hard, knocking her into the air, and then slamming her into the ground.

"Mrrrow…" Glameow mewed, climbing back up shakily.

"Stunky! Poison gas!" The man shouted.

"Urroh!" Stunky said, shooting purple smoke out of its backside, which engulfed Monferno, poisoning him.

"Mon…" Monferno said, trying to climb up from the poison.

"Blaze! Stand up!" Lauren said, as Monferno struggled to make its way up.

"Glameow, use scratch!" Glameow charged forwards, and scratched Monferno.

"Blaze is in bad shape…" Lauren said.

"Eevee! Use tackle!" Akira said, as Eevee tackled Stunky, who stood back up.

"Stunky, use scratch." Stunky slashed in Eevee with his claws, knocking Eevee back.

"Akira, with that much of an effect, it must have been a critical hit." Lauren said.

"So, what can we do now…" Akira asked. At that moment, Eevee began glowing. She released a blast of energy balls, knocking into the ground, shooting a wave of energy through the ground, shooting up blasts of earth, knocking up into Stunky and Glameow, knocking them out.

"Whoa…" Akira said.

"Darn you… We'll remember this…" The duo said, running off from the lake.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Akira said, smiling. "Eevee, that was great!"

"Uie!" Eevee said, smiling.

"Blaze, return for now." Lauren said, returning her poisoned Monferno.

"Masato, did you see that?" Akira asked, turning to Masato, but he was gone.

"Well, that was strange." Lauren said.

"Anyways, I wonder what that move that Eevee used was?" Akira asked.

"I'd say, based on the appearance, it was hidden power, and a strong one, too."

"Hidden power?" I asked.

"Yes. Hidden power is a move that changes based on the pokemon. I'd say that that one was a Ground type, with a power level of 70.

"Okay, I guess…" I said.

"Well, where'd you get that Eevee?" Lauren asked, sitting down.

"Well, Masato, the guy who was here earlier, he gave it to me to use to catch another pokemon, but now he's gone…"

"Well, I'd just keep Eevee with you, and give it back the next time you meet him."

"Okay, but where should I find him?" I asked.

"If I were you, I'd try Celestic Town. That's where I learned about Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, so he might be there." Lauren said.

"Okay, I'll do that." I said, turning around to leave.

"Akira, next time you see me, be sure that you at least have a few badges!" Lauren shouted over my shoulder, as Eevee ran after me.

* * *

"Ah, Shinx. So we meet again." Akira said, staring at the same Shinx that had been tormenting him.

"Shinx." Shinx said, staring at me.

"Eevee! Tackle attack!" Akira said, as Eevee charge forwards and tackled Shinx.

"Shinx!" Shinx said, charging forwards and biting down on Eevee.

"Uie!" Eevee cried out, jumping away from Shinx. Eevee, use tackle again!" Akira said, as Eevee tackled Shinx, knocking her backwards.

"Pokeball! Go!" Akira said, throwing a ball, which encased Shinx, and began rolling, before it eventually stopped.

"I-I caught Shinx…" Akira said, smiling. "And it's all thanks to you, Eevee!" Akira said, smiling.

"Uie!" Eevee said, smiling back.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 7  
Moves: Tackle, Growl, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 6  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer

* * *

Eve: So, how was it?


	3. Jubilife Jumble

Eve: Chapter 3! I realize that I have no reviews for this story, but I saw that coming. Anyways, here's chapter 3.

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 3

* * *

"Okay, the nearest town on the map is Jubilife City, up past Route 202…" Akira said, looking up from his map. "So we have to go north…" Akira put his town map into his grey backpack, and stood up.

"Okay! Let's head out!" Akira said, smiling.

"Uie!" Eevee said, jumping onto Akira's shoulder.

"Biido!" A voice cried, and a wild Bidoof jumped out from the tall grass Akira was walking through.

"Shinx! Go!" Akira said, throwing a pokeball. Shinx emerged from the ball in a flash of light.

"Shinx!" Shinx said, growling at Bidoof.

"Bi-biid…" Bidoof said, backing up a little.

"Shinx! Use bite!" Akira said, biting onto Bidoofs tail.

"Biiid!" Bidoof shouted, running away.

"Great job, Shinx!" Akira said, smiling.

"Shinx." SHinx said, smiling smugly.

"Okay, return for now." Akira said, holding up a pokeball, and a red light shot out, pulling Shinx inside.

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted.

"What?" Akira asked, turning around to face a kid with a blue baseball cap.

"I'm Tristan, and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Youngster Tristan shouted.

"Bug off, I'm busy." Akira said, walking away.

"WHAT? You can't walk away from a challenge!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. I can. And I'm doing it now." Akira called over his shoulder.

"Come back here!" Tristan shouted.

"Fine…" Akira said, turning around.

"Okay! Go, Starly!" Tristan said, throwing out a pokeball, and a bird pokemon popped out.

"Starrree!" Starly said, flying up into the air.

"Shinx! Go!" Akira said, throwing a pokeball out, and Shinx emerged.

"Shinx!" Shinx said, growling at Starly.

"Starly, use tackle!" Tristan said, as Starly tackled Shinx.

"Shinx, use tackle!" Akira said, and Shinx charged forwards.

"Dodge it, Starly!" Tristan shouted. Starly flew up into the air, evading the tackle attack.

"Starly, use quick attack!" Starly charged forwards at Shinx at a high speed, slamming into her.

"Shinx! Get up!" Akira said.

"Shinx!" Shinx exclaimed, leaping up.

"Shinx, use leer!" Akira said, and Shinx then glared at Starly.

"Starly, use quick attack!" Tristan shouted.

"Shinx! Spark!" Akira said, and Shinx charged her body full of electricity, and when Starly hit her, it was charged with a large amount of electricity.

"Starly, get up!" Tristan said. Starly struggled to lift itself up.

"Shinx, use spark again!" Akira said, and Shinx charged forwards with her body full of electricity, charging into Starly, knocking it out.

"There. I win. See ya." Akira said.

"Darn it…" Tristan said.

"Pay up." Akira said.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"You lost the battle. You owe me 80 poke."

"Tch…" Tristan said, handing over a few bills.

"Okay! Nice doing business with ya!" Akira said, smiling. He then began his journey towards Jubilife City.

"Hold it!" Another voice said. Akira turned around, facing a young girl with long hair.

"What do you want?" Akira asked.

"My name is Natalie!" Lass Natalie said.

"That's nice. What do you want?" Akira asked.

"Let's battle! A good, two on two battle." Natalie said.

"Fine." Akira said, smiling.

"Go, Bidoof!" Natalie said.

"Shinx! Go!" Akira said, throwing out Shinx' pokeball.

"Bidoof, use tackle!" Natalie said, as Bidoof tackled Shinx.

"Shinx, use bite." Shinx bit down on Bidoofs' tail, HARD.

"Biiiiiidoooof!" Bidoof shouted, running around.

"Shinx, use spark." Shinx charged her body with electricity, and charged forwards, slamming into Bidoof, knocking it out.

"Bidoof, return." Natalie said, returning Bidoof to its' pokeball, and then pulled out another one.

"Bidoof, go!" Natalie threw out a pokeball, and another Bidoof emerged from it.

"Shinx, rest for now." Akira said, returning Shinx to her pokeball.

"Eevee, it's all you." Akira said, smiling at Eevee.

"Uei!" Eevee said, jumping off of Akira's shoulder, smiling.

"Oh! Your Eevee's so cute!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Ugh… Eevee, use tackle." Akira said.

"Uie!" Eevee said, slamming into Bidoof at full force.

"Bidoof, tackle attack!"

Biid!" bidoof exclaimed, slamming into Eevee.

"Eevee!" Akira said.

"Bidoof, use tackle again." Natalie said, and Bidoof tackled Eevee again.

"Eevee, use hidden power!" Akira said.

"…"

"What?" Natalie said.

"Biid!" Bidoof tackled Eevee again, knocking it back.

"Eevee, what happened?" Akira asked.

"Uei…?" Eevee said, sadly.

"Eevee, use tackle again!" Akira said. Eevee slammed into Bidoof, knocking it backwards.

"Eevee! Use tackle one more time!" Akira said, as Eevee slammed into Bidoof, knocking it unconscious.

"Oh! I lost!" Natalie said, pouting. "Fine… Here's your money…"

After Akira said goodbye to Natalie and collected his money, he got back on track towards Jubilife City again.

"So, Eevee, are you ready to go?" Akira asked, smiling.

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling.

"Hold it! I'm Logan, and I challenge you to a pokemon bat-"

"NO." Akira said, walking away.

"What? You can't refuse! Now except my chal-"

"NO." Akira repeated, continuing to walk away from Youngster Logan.

"Listen, you don't understand! You can't refuse a battle from a trainer!" Logan said, running in front of Akira.

"Fine. You want to battle? Shinx. Use bite." Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Shinx emerged from. Shinx then proceeded to bite down on Logan's leg, as Akira walked away.

"Ow! That hurts! Let go of me, darn it!" Logan shouted, as Akira returned Shinx to her ball.

"Okay, I win. Happy?" Akira called over his shoulder as he walked off.

"I'll remember this!" Logan shouted.

"Ah! Here we are! We've finally arrived in Jubilife City!" Akira exclaimed.

"Uei!" Eevee said, jumping off my shoulder as we ran towards the city.

* * *

"Hey, Riyo." Masato said into his phone. "It seems like you were right."

"Oh, really?" The man on the other side of the phone said, with an obvious laugh in his voice.

"Yep. It seems like your little brother is just the right person to bring out Eevees' hidden power." Masato said.

"Of course I was right. Now, we just have to see how things go from here. After all, we need to find Dialga and Palkia quickly." The man on the other side said. "Well, I've got a challenger, so I've got to leave. See ya."

"Bye." Masato said, hangin up.

* * *

"So, this is Jubilife City." Akira said, looking around.

"Help! Thief!" A voice shouted.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 8  
Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 8  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer, Spark.

* * *

Eve: So, there we are with chapter three. I'm still upset with not having any reviews, but I know I have hits, so please review or I might not be able to finish this. Please Review!


	4. Finding a Thief

Eve: Yay! I got a review! It was from a friend, so it doesn't really count, but it's still a review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 4

* * *

"Thief? What thief?" Akira asked the man who was running through the street, yelling..

"They're some freaky guys who are threatening the poketch company!" The man exclaimed, stopping to catch his breath. "They're threatening the president to give them poketches."

"Really…" Akira said, walking past the guy.

"What do you mean, 'really'?" The man shouted, turning around.

"Well, that doesn't really interest me much…" Akira said, yawning.

"Uie…" Eevee said, running off down the street.

"Eevee! Wait up!" Akira shouted, running after Eevee until he arrived at a large building.

"Ue! Ue!" Eevee said, moving her head towards the door.

"I guess you really want me to help that guy, huh…" Akira said, smiling sheepishly.

"Uei!" Eevee said, nodding happily.

"Okay, we might as well help the president." Akira said, opening the door and walking into the lobby of the building.

"Listen up, brat! You don't mess with Team Galactic!" A man in a space suit like the one that attacked Akira at Lake Verity exclaimed, shouting at a boy with a red hat and a scarf.

"Oh, shut up! You aren't even a real team anymore! After that boss of yours disappeared, you lot aren't any better than throwaway grunts!" The boy shouted.

"Why you…" The Galactic member said, throwing a pokeball out.

"Croagunk." The frog pokemon that appeared from the ball said.

"Torty! Go!" The boy said, throwing out a pokeball. A yellow and green turtle emerged from the pokeball with a flash of light.

"Grotle!" The Grotle said confidently.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" The galactic grunt said.

"Crogunk!" Croagunk said, as its fist began glowing purple.

"Torty! Rock Climb!" The boy said, as his Grotles' claws began glowing, and it shot forwards into Croagunk.

"Cro-!" Croagunk spluttered, flying backwards to the ground.

"Bronzor!" another grunt said, throwing out a pokeball. A six sided flat pokemon emerged from the ball.

"Bronzor, confusion!" The grunt said. Before the attack hit Grotle, though, Eevee jumped in the way, taking the attack.

"Eevee! What are you doing, jumping in like that?" Akira exclaimed.

"Uei…" Eevee said.

"Oh… You just wanted to help…" Akira said. "Well, I can't penalize you for that."

"Croagunk! Mud-slap!" The first grunt said. Croagunk knocked mud at Eevee, knocking it back.

"Torty! Razor leaf!" The boy said, as Grotle shot leaves at Croagunk. They collided with Croagunk, knocking it back.

"Eevee! Tackle attack!" Akira said. Eevee tackled Croagunk, knocking him into Bronzor.

"Torty, use bite!" The boy said, biting on Bronzor, throwing it towards Croagunk. It hit Croagunk, knocking him to the ground.

"Bronzor, use Hypnosis!" The other grunt said, and Bronzor shot a wave of energy at Grotle, putting it to sleep.

"Torty, return." The boy said, returning Grotle to its' pokeball. "Magmon, go!" This pokeball that was thrown out contained a Magmar.

"Magmar!" The Magmar shouted, shooting a blast of fire at Bronzor.

"Bronzor!" The Bronzor said, fainting.

"Eevee! Tackle attack!" Akira said, as Eevee tackled Croagunk, knocking it to the floor.

"Magmar, fire punch!" The boy said. Magmar slammed his blazing fist into Croagunk, knocking it out.

"Leave this place alone!" The boy said.

"Darn you…" Another grunt said.

"Wait! I've received orders from the boss. He said to return to the main base. We've completed our goal here." Another grunt said, obviously in the lead.

"We're pulling out!" The lead grunt said.

"Wait a second!" Akira exclaimed.

"Hold on, Akira. There's nothing that we can do right now." The boy said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Akira asked.

"My name is Lucas. I work for Professor Rowan as an assistant. He asked me to give these to you." Lucas said, handing Akira a pokedex and a few Pokeballs.

"Wait, why me?" Akira asked.

"Earlier, Professor Rowan received a phone call from a researcher friend of his claiming to be your older brother." Lucas said.

"Riyo… That idiot…" Akira muttered, face-palming.

"Professor Rowan told me to give these to a young kid traveling with an Eevee. You seem to match that description, and you know Mr. Saroyan, so I'd say you're Akira." Lucas then handed the pokedex to Akira, but before he could grab it Lucas pulled it out of his grasp.

"Sorry, first, I have to test your aptitude." Lucas said, pulling out a pokeball.

"Do we really have to battle?" Akira asked.

"Yep. Go, Torty!" Lucas said, throwing out his Grotle, now fully healed.

"Wait, wait!" The man at the desk exclaimed. "If you're going to battle, at least do it outside!"

"Oh, yeah…" Lucas said, sheepishly.

* * *

"Okay, Eevee! Let's see your best!" they were now standing in the plaza outside the building. Eevee then jumped off Akiras' shoulder, growling.

"Torty, use razor leaf!" Lucas said, holding out his hand. Grotle shot out a mass of leafs at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Akira shouted. Eevee jumped out of the way of most of the razor leaves, but couldn't avoid all of them.

"Eevee, tackle attack!" Akira said. Eevee shook off the pain, and tackled Grotle.

"Torty, use rock climb!" Lucas said.

"Gro!" Grotle said, charging forwards.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Akira said. but Eevee wasn't fast enough, and was slammed hard by Grotle, knockin her to the ground.

"Eevee! Get up!" Akira said. Eevee struggled to get up, but still managed.

"Torty, use mega drain!" Lucas said. Grotle began sucking energy out of Eevee, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Eevee! Get up!" Akira exclaimed. Eevee struggled to get up, and then began glowing.

"Eevee's using hidden power!" Akira said, smiling. Eevee shot out red orbs from its' body, and the orbs shot forwards in a blast of fire, colliding with Grotle, knocking it out.

"Wow, your Eevee has a fire hidden power?" Lucas said, returning Grotle to its' pokeball.

"I don't know… Last time I used hidden power, it was a ground move." Akira said.

"I see. Well, you did manage to win, so here are your pokeballs and pokedex." Lucas said, handing the balls and pokedex over to Akira.

"Magnificent!" A voice exclaimed. "Simply magnificent!" A man walked up, smiling. He had spiky brown hair and a small beard.

"Um, and you are…?" Akira asked.

"I'm the president of the poketch company. For saving my building and granting me the right to watch such an excellent battle, I've decided to give you each Poketches!" The man handed watches to both me and Lucas.

"Um, thanks, but I already have one of these…" Lucas said, holding up his watch.

"Oh. Well, here you go anyways, sir." The man said, handing Akira the watch.

"Akira, if I were you, I'd go towards Route 203 towards Oreburgh City." Lucas said. "There, you can take the gym challenge, beginning with the Oreburgh Gym."

"Thanks, Lucas!" Akira said, running towards Route 203.

* * *

"Professor Rowan?" Lucas said, calling the Professor.

"Yes?"

"Professor Saroyan was right. That Eevee can use seventeen different types of hidden power, and Akira can draw them out." Lucas said.

"Excellent." Professor Rowan said.

"Oh, Professor, I convinced him to take the gym challenge, just like Professor Saroyan asked." Lucas said. "With this, we'll be able to see how well the hidden power can work in battle and how successful the type selection is."

"Good, Lucas." Professor Rowan said, hanging up.

"So, how do I use this thing, anyway?" Akira asked, looking at the watch on his wrist.

* * *

Eve: So, was it good? I hope it was good. Anyways, since you're reading this, please review, or you'll feel like it was a waste of time. I want to be a better writer, and that won't work without constructive criticism.


	5. An Old Acquaintance

Eve: I finally got a review! A real honest to goodness review! I'm so happy! (Cries) So, let's move on to the next chapter! Please, review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 5

* * *

"So, according to this map on this watch thing, I have to keep going east…" Akira, gesturing towards the Oreburgh Gate.

"Now, the only problem is how to get past all these trainers." Akira said. "Now, here's what we'll do."

"Oh, look! A cute Shinx!" Two lasses said.

"She looks strong!" Some youngsters said.

"We're going to catch it!" All five trainers exclaimed.

* * *

"Shinx is doing an excellent job." Akira said, sneaking past the trainers and headed towards the Oreburgh Gate.

"Okay, so Shinx is going to be running down here soon enough…" Akira said, waiting. Suddenly, Shinx ran by, being chased by a mass of people, and the pokeball he was holding shot out a red light, pulling Shinx back in to the ball, and then turned around and ran into the Oreburgh Gate…

Right into a trainer.

"Ow…" Akira said, rubbing his head. "That really hurt…"

"Ow… I'm sorry…" The girl said, rubbing her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Akira asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm... ah! You!" The girl shouted, holding out her shaking finger.

"Um, do I know you?" Akira asked, rubbing his head.

"W-we met in Sandgem Town…" The girl said, standing up.

"Sandgem… Oh, wait… You were that girl who met in the pokemon center… The one who apologized for getting the last pokemon…" Akira said.

"Y-yep! That was me!" The girl said, smiling. "Sakura. Sakura Sanaeya!"

"So, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, after getting my first pokemon, I was convinced to take the gym challenge and complete the pokedex by Professor Rowans' assistant, Lucas." Akira said, holding up his pokedex.

"Oh, you're completing the pokedex to?" Sakura asked, holding up a light pink pokedex.

"Wow, that's amazing." Akira said, smiling.

"Whoa! That Eevee's so cute!" Sakura said, pulling Eevee up off of Akira's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Uei…" Eevee moaned, trying to get out of Sakura's killer grip.

"Sakura, can you please let go? I think Eevee's dying…" Akira said.

"Oh, sorry Eevee!" Sakura said, letting Eevee go.

"Uei…" Eevee said.

"Hey, you two!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"You two me and my girlfriend here will challenge the two of you to a double battle!" The boy said, smiling.

"Um, I don't like battling…" Sakura said.

"What's our motivation?" Akira asked, yawning.

"Listen, you can't turn down a battle request!" The boy said.

"Fine… Sakura, are you ready?" Akira asked.

"Okay…" Sakura said, nodding.

"Bidoof! Go!" The female camper said, throwing out a pokeball.

"Starly, go!" The boy said, tossing out a pokeball. Starly and Bidoof emerged, and prepared to fight.

"Turtwig!" Sakura said, tossing out a pokeball, and a Turtwig emerged from it, smiling.

"Shinx, go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, as Shinx emerged.

"Starly, quick attack!" The girl said, and Starly charged forwards at high speed, slamming into Turtwig.

"Great job, Diana!" The boy said, smiling. "Bidoof, use tackle attack!" Bidoof slammed into Shinx, knocking her back.

"Curtis, that was awesome!" Camper Diana said, smiling.

"I know, wasn't it?" Camper Curtis said.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Sakura said, and Turtwig shot forth several leaves, which struck into Bidoof and knocked it back.

"Starly! Wing attack!" Starly began focusing energy into its' wings, and then shot forth at Turtwig.

"Shinx, use spark!" Akira said, while Shinx charged itself with electricity and charged in front of Starly, and Starly was electrocuted with the electricity, and fell to the ground.

"Turtwig, use tackle!" Sakura said. Turtwig tackled Starly, knocking it to the ground.

"Shinx, use spark!" Akira said, and Shinx charged forwards with electricity, knocking Starly backwards into Bidoof.

"Bidoof! Get up!" Camper Diana shouted. Starly was out, but Bidoof pulled itself up.

"Turtwig, use absorb!" Sakura said. Turtwig began absorbing energy out of Bidoof.

"Shinx, use tackle!" Akira said, as Shinx charged into Bidoof, knocking it backwards.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Sakura said, and Turtwig shot leaves at Bidoof, knocking it down to the ground, knocking it unconscious.

"Yay! We won!" Sakura said, smiling.

"That was actually pretty fun." Akira said, smiling.

"Aw… I guess we aren't ready for fighting Roark…" Camper Curtis said, frowning.

"Pay up." Akria said, holding out his hand. Between the two of them, 192 Poke.

"Okay, 96 Poke for you, 96 for me…" Akira said, holding out a few bills to Sakura.

"Th-thanks…" Sakura said, taking the bills.

"See ya…" Akira said, waving his hand as he headed towards Oreburgh Gate exit.

"Wait!" Sakura said, running after him.

"What?" Akira asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you…" Sakura said.

"Okay, what is it?" Akira asked.

"Um, you know that Turtwig I used before?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"Yeah, what about it?" Akira asked.

"Well, I don't really like battling… But, Turtwig really likes battling." Sakura said, sadly.

"So, what's wrong with Turtwig enjoying battling?" Akira asked.

"Well, as I said before, I don't like battling. I really want to enter contests, but Turtwig likes battles…"

"Okay, so, what is it that you want from me?" Akira asked.

"Well, Turtwig enjoys battling and you're taking the gym challenge, so can I ask you to look after Turtwig for a while?"

"You want me to look after Turtwig?" Akira exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, because that was a pokemon I received from Professor Rowan. I still have a Vulpix and a Skitty that I got from my parents, so I didn't need it, so it's only fair that you have it." Sakura said.

"Do you honestly want me to take your Turtwig and you would never be able to see him again?" Akira asked.

"I don't... know…" Sakura said, running her hand through her blonde hair.

"Fine. How about this?" Akira said. "I'll train Turtwig for now, and after I beat the gym, if you're uncomfortable with me keeping him, I'll give it back to you." Akira said.

"Okay, that sounds good!" Sakura said, smiling.

And the two of them moved out past the Oreburgh Gate, into Oreburgh City.

* * *

Eevee (female) Lvl 11  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 10  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 12  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

* * *

Eve: So, now that the chapter is finished, Akira has 3 pokemon, but one of them is temporary. Anyways, please review! PLEASE!


	6. Oreburgh Mining Co

Eve: Okay! Let's get on the road with the new chapter! Review, people!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 6

* * *

"Wow, so this is Oreburgh City!" Akira said, looking around. "I think I should head out to the pokemon center first!" And with that, he ran straight for the pokemon center.

"Um, Akira…" Sakura started, but he had already run clean away.

* * *

"Okay, we've restored your pokemon to full health." Nurse Joy said. "We hope to see you again!"

_Does that mean she wants my pokemon to get hurt?_ Akira asked himself, walking out.

"Ah, Akira! You're back!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Um, where'd you get those clothes?" Akira said, gesturing to the bags of clothes that Sakura was holding.

"Oh, I just spent a ton of money on them! After all, I don't want to just wear this dress." She said, gesturing to the white and blue dress she was wearing.

"What is it with girls and clothes?" Akira asked.

"It's not just clothes! We like shoes, too!" Sakura said.

"Okay, well, we need to go to the Oreburgh City Gym to fight the gym leader!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"What? The Gym's closed?" Akira asked, groaning.

"Sorry, kid. But Roark works in the mines all day." The man in front of the gym said.

"Aw…" Akira said, walking away.

"So, how'd it go, Akira?" Sakura asked.

"It didn't." Akira said, sitting down at the bench next to her.

"What? Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Roark's in the mines." Akira said.

"Uei?" Eevee asked, cocking her head.

"The mine. It's over there." Akira said, pointing southwards towards the Oreburgh Mine.

"Hey, Akira. Right now would be a good time to test out strategies for the gym battle!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Great idea! Shinx, Turtwig! Go!" Akira then threw two pokeballs out , and Turtwig and Shinx emerged.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said.

"Shinx…" Shinx said, smiling.

"Okay, Shinx, Eevee, here's your new friend, Turtwig." Akira said, introducing Turtwig to both his other pokemon.

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling at Turtwig.

"Shinx!" Shinx said, smiling.

"Turt." Turtwig said, turning his head away.

"I guess it'll be a while before Turtwig begins listening to me…" Akira said, smiling.

"Vulpi, Skitty, go!" Sakura said, tossing two pokeballs out.

"Vulpix." A small, red fox pokemon said, emerging from the ball.

"Nyaa!" A small, pink cat said, smiling.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix said to Turtwig.

"Nya! Nya!" Skitty exclaimed.

"Turtwig." Turtwig said, not paying attention.

"I wondered what was going on here." A voice said. "So it was you, Akira."

"Huh? Lauren? What are you doing here?" Akira asked.

"I came here to look for something. But what about you, Akira? Here to get your first badge?" Lauren asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Don't bother me okay? I'm training for the gym battle." Akira said.

"Um, excuse me, but… what are you doing here…" Sakura asked, looking down.

"Oh, I just came here to see Akira. Oh, and Akira, if you want to train for a gym battle, I'd try the Oreburgh Mine. There are a lot of rock pokemon to train against there." Lauren said.

"Hey, that is a good idea!" Akira said, returning his pokemon to their balls. "Let's head for the Oreburgh Mine!"

"Um, are you sure?" Sakura asked. "After all, it might be dangerous…"

"Full speed ahead!" Akira said, running towards the mine.

"Akira! Wait up!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing her bag and running after him and Eevee.

"That guy is so impatient…" Lauran said, laughing, shaking her head.

* * *

"So, this is the Oreburgh Mine." Akira said, looking around the entrance.

"Wow, it's… busy." Sakura said.

"Hey! You!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, what now…" Akira muttered.

"You! Yes, you! My name is Kaien, and I'm challenging you to a one on one battle!" The person standing in front of the mine entrance didn't look like he worked there, he was wearing glasses and had on a dark blue jacket over a white shirt, and dark blue pants. His black hair was cut short, and he had a white cap over it.

"Why…" Akira asked, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Come on! Send out your pokemon!" Kaien shouted, tossing out a ball.

"Sandshrew!" The mouse-like pokemon said, raising up his claws.

"Shinx! Go!" Akira said, throwing out a ball, and Shinx popped out.

"Hah! You really are a novice, idiot!" Kaien said, laughing.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Akira, ground types like sandshrew aren't affected by electric moves." Sakura said.

"Uh-oh…" Akira said, face-palming.

"Sandshrew! Rollout!" Kaien exclaimed, and Sandshrew coiled into a ball and charged at Shinx.

"Shinx! Jump out of the way!" Akira shouted. Shinx jumped away, but it didn't help, as Sandshrew turned around and hit Shinx, knocking her back.

"Shinx, keep dodging!" Akira shouted.

"Sandshrew, keep going!" Kaien shouted.

Sandshrew slammed into Shinx again, knocking her back. It then hit her again, over and over.

"Okay, Sandshrew! Go for the finishing touch!" Kaien shouted, and Sandshrew slammed into Shinx, and then collided into the wall, knocking them both out.

"What? We were both knocked out? That's not fair!" Kaien shouted.

"Yeah, no kidding. Shinx would have won if she wasn't slammed into the wall." Akira said, returning SHinx to her ball.

"WHAT? Shandshrew totally would have won if it wasn't for that wall!" Kaien shouted.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, and a man dressed in mining gear and glasses walked up from the mine.

"Oh, Roark!" Kaien said. "Nice to see you again."

"Kaien, I thought your dad told you not to fight in the mine." Roark said.

"But Roark, I'm outside the mine." Kaien said.

"It doesn't matter."

"Wait, you're Roark, the gym leader, right?" Akira asked.

"Yes." Roark said.

"Okay! I'd like to battle you!" Akira said, smiling.

"Sorry, but I have work in the mine to do. If you'd like, though, you can accompany me." Roark said.

"Awesome! That would be great!" Akira said, smiling.

"Um, I don't really like mines… I'll get dirty…" Sakura said.

"Oh, come on, Sakura! It'll be fun!" Akira said.

"Kaien, since you'll come anyways, you can come to." Roark said.

"Awesome!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Okay, now remember, stay away from the left side of the mine. It's not as well developed as the other portions, so it's dangerous."

"Okay." Everyone said, but Akira snuck away from the group to go down the left side of the tunnel.

"Uei! Uei!" Eevee said, following after him.

"Oh, don't worry Eevee. If we explore an undeveloped section we'll find pokemon no one's seen before. They'll totally help us in our gym battles!" Akira said, smiling.

"Uei!" Eevee cried out.

"Huh? Eevee? What's wrong?" Akira asked. Unnoticed to him, the ground beneath his feet began to crumble. And before he realized what was happening, it broke open, and Akira fell down to whatever lay below.

* * *

"Huh?" Sakura said, turning around at the sound of a small rumbling sound. "Akira? Where'd you go?"

* * *

Akira's Party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 12  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 13  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 12  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

* * *

Eve: At least people are beginning to read my story! Let's review, all you readers! Please!


	7. Mining the Coal Miner

Eve: Here's my new chapter! But this may be the last one if I don't get a review! REVIEW!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 7

* * *

"Where are we going, Roark?" Sakura asked.

"Those tremors earlier were earthquakes. We need to get going!" Roark exclaimed.

"What? But what happened to Akira?" Kaien asked.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about it now." Roark said. "After we get everyone to safety, we can begin searching for your friend and any missing personnel."

"But he could die in that time!" Sakura said.

"We have to leave, and we have to do it now. Or we may never leave alive." Roark said.

* * *

"Ugh… My head…" Akira said, opening his eyes.

"Where am I?" Akira asked, looking around. Akira was currently within a long tunnel that was lit as far as the eye could see. It moved around like a maze, and it would be quite easy to get lost in it.

"Man… I wonder how I'm going to get out of here now that the exit's blocked…" Akira said, looking up at the closed up roof. Then he realized something.

"Eevee… Where's Eevee?" He then stood up, and began digging into the mound of debris that had fallen underground with him.

* * *

"Have they found Akira yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, but we're lucky we got out of the mine." Roark said.

"It's good that only a small portion of the tunnel collapsed. The mine should be operational again in a few days." A worker said.

"Uei…" A voice said, lightly.

"Eevee!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to the entrance to the mine, picking up the small, brown pokemon.

"Uei…" Eevee said, falling unconscious.

"If Eevee's here, than that guy must be somewhere in the mine!" Kaien exclaimed.

"I'm going to go find him!" Sakura said.

"The mine's too dangerous for a lone girl to go into!" Roark said.

"Fine, then I'll go with her." Kaien said. "I can't let that jerk die without getting a chance to beat him!"

"And I'll go to make sure they stay out of trouble." A Lauren said, walking up.

"Fine, but I'm still going along to make sure you lot don't get in trouble." Roark said.

* * *

"Okay, so where could he be?" Lauren asked.

"I'd say, judging from the mine collapse, he's probably somewhere in the northwestern area, which is to the left of us. We should probably take the first left we come to." Roark said, looking up from the map he was reading.

"I'm worried about Eevee…" Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I left her with one of my trusted friends until we bring back Akira." Roark said.

"So, I'm guessing this is where the landslide occured." Kaien said, pointing at a large amount of rocks and dirt.

"Yes, This is a good place to start our search." Roark said.

"Um, if Akira was caught up in a landslide, wouldn't he be dead?" Sakura asked.

"Not necessarily. If he was caught in a landslide, he might have ended up in the underground." Roark said.

"But, if he's underground, wouldn't he be dead?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you don't know about the underground?" Roark asked.

"No..." Sakura said.

"The underground is a place that exists as an underground network all across sinnoh." Roark said. "It can be accessed by any spot of sinnoh, and you can get to anywhere from the underground."

"Yeah!" Kaien agreed. Those grates that stick up from the ground are use to ventilate the underground, to make it liveable!"

"So, he might be alive!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not only that, but I know he's alive. I just know it." Lauren said, smiling.

"Okay! Let's begin digging!" Roark said, pulling out shovels.

"Sandshrew, you help dig, to!" Kaien said, throwing out a pokeball, which Sandshrew emerged from.

"Okay, Sandshrew, start digging!" Kaien said.

"Sand!" Sandshrew said, knodding. He then began going to work, and began digging a massive hole in the rubble.

"Okay, let's help Sandshrew!" Lauren said, shoving her shovel in the rubble pile.

"I'm glad I have a change of clothes!" Sakura said, digging out some dirt.

The shovels and Sandshrew began going deeper and deeper, until eventually they broke the surface, opening a hole into the underground.

"Akira! You down there?" Lauren called down the hole.

"Yeah! I'm glad to see you guys!" Akira shouted, trying to climb out of the underground, and succeeded with a little help from Roark.

"So, you're okay?" Roark asked.

"Yep! ut is Eevee all right?" He asked, looking around for his pokemon.

"Eevee's fine. She's resting at the pokemon center." Lauren said.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaien asked, pointing to a square rock in Akira's hand.

"Oh, this? This is just a rock I found in the rubble that I used to dig my way out." Akira said.

"Not that! That!" Kaien said, gesturing to the other rock in Akira's hand.

"Oh, i don't know. I just found it. it looks cool, right?" AKira asked.

"That's an Armor Fossil." Roark said.

"Really? Cool!" Akira said, staring at the rock.

"So, Akira, after you and your pokemon are ready, how about that gym battle?" Roark asked.

"Alright!" Akira said, smiling. "Now you're talking!"

"But first, you should spend some time training your pokemon." Kaien said.

"You're right. I should focus on that right away!" Akira said.

"Wait, AKira, can I see that rock?" Lauren asked.

"Sure." Akira said, handing the rectangular rock to Lauren.

"This is no ordinary rock. It's the Earth Plate." Lauren said.

"What's the Earth Plate?" Akira asked.

"It's one of seventeen elemental plates that were scattered across sinnoh. I've been looking for them. When I heard one was in Oreburgh, I came here as soon as I could. Do you mind if I borrow this for a while?"

"Sure..." Akira said.

"Thanks." Lauren said, smiling.

"Okay! Now, let's get on with our training!" Akira said.

* * *

Akira's Party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 13  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 13  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 13  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

* * *

Eve: As I said before, this will probably be my last chapter for a while, or at least until I get reviews. I don't likewriting stories no one reads, but since you're reading this, please review!


	8. Battle of Hard Rocks

Eve: Here's chapter 8! Review, please!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 8

* * *

"Well, I'm as trained up as I'll ever be…" Akira said. I might as well challenge the gym now…" Akira said.

"Hello, trainer. Welcome to the Oreburgh City Gym!" A voice said. As Akira walked in, he saw Kaien.

"Kaien? What are you doing here?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Didn't you know? I'm working under Roark at the gym. I'm the judge of the battles, and I also greet the challengers." Kaien said.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Akira said. "No wonder you're a good trainer."

"Of course!" Kaien said, smiling. "Now, Roark is waiting for you. Ready to battle?"

"Oh yeah!" Akira said, smiling.

"Hey, Akira!" Lauren said, walking up. "Me and Sakura here are going to watch your epic defeat."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence. That really hurts." Akira said, laughing sadly.

"Good luck, Akira!" Sakura said, smiling.

"At least one person here has confidence in me." Akira said.

"The fact that she wished you luck means you might not have a chance without it." Kaien said.

"Okay! I'm ready to fight!" Akira said, smiling. He then stepped up to the challenger box.

"Ready?" Roark asked, smiling.

"I hope that Akira wins." Sakura said, sitting down.

"Okay, this match is an official gym match between the Gym Leader Roark and the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town." Kaien said. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Begin!" Kaien shouted.

"Geodude, go!" Roark said, tossing out a pokeball, and a pokemon shaped like a rock with arms emerged.

"Whoa, what's that?" Akira asked, holding up his pokedex.

"Geodude, the rock pokemon. Geodude have a high defensive strength, making them highly resistant to physical attacks." The Pokedex said, in its boring, monotonous voice.

"Well, go, Shinx!" Akira said, throwing out Shinx.

"That idiot…" Lauren said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Geodude is a dual rock/ground type, so it's invulnerable to electricity." Lauren said.

"Oh, no!" Sakura said.

"Shinx, use spark!" Akira said. Shinx charged her body with electricity, and charged at Geodude.

"Geodude, use defense curl!" Roark shouted. Shinx charged forwards into Geodude, and was knocked backwards.

"Geodude, use tackle!" Roark shouted. Geodude tackled Shinx, knocking her into the air.

"Now Geodude, use rollout!" Roark said. Geodude curled up into a ball and began rolling towards Shinx, who had just landed on the ground.

Geodude collided with Shinx, knocking her back again. Geodude then turned around and began moving forwards towards Shinx again.

"Shinx, get up!" Akira shouted. Shinx struggled to get up, but before she could, Geodude hit her, knocking her out.

"Shinx is unable to battle! Geodude wins!" Kaien shouted, holding up a flag.

"Return, Shinx. You did good." Akira said, smiling. He returned Shinx to her pokeball, and tossed out another one.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said, appearing out of the pokeball.

"Geodude, use rollout!" Roark said.

"Geodude!" Geodude shouted, rolling into a ball and charging forwards.

"Turtwig! Dodge it!" Akira shouted.

"Turtwig." Turtwig said, ignoring Akira. At the last moment, he jumped into the air, landing on the ground.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Akira said. Turtwig ignored his orders, and began absorbing energy from Geodude.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said, shooting leaves at Geodude, knocking it into the air.

"Geodude, rollout again!" Roark shouted, as Geodude charged at Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig exclaimed, shooting leaves at Geodude. The leaves hit Geodude, knocking him into the air.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Akira said. Once again, Turtwig ignored orders and charged forwards, using tackle. Geodude was hit by the tackle attack, knocking Geodude to the ground, and then he used razor leaf, knocking Geodude out.

"Goedude is unable to battle! Turtwig wins!" Kaien said, raising a flag.

"Rampardos! Go!" Roark said, tossing out a pokeball, and a large, blue and gray dinosaur emerged from it.

"Rampardos, use headbutt!" Roark said, and Rampardos charged forwards, slamming its head into Turtwig, and knocked it into the air. "Flamethrower!" Roark shouted.

Rampardos let out a blast of flame, hitting Turtwig dead on.

"Turtwig! Get up!" Akira shouted.

"Turt… wig…" Turtwig said, trying to stand up. But he couldn't, and soon collapsed to the ground.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Rampardos wins!" Kaien said, raising the flag.

"Eevee!" Akira said, as Eevee jumped from the viewer box onto the field.

"What can Eevee do against Rampardos?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"You haven't seen Eevee fight yet, have you?" Lauren asked.

"No." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Eevee has a ground based hidden power. Ground moves are good against rock types." Lauren said.

"Yeah, you're right! So Eevee might win!" Lauren said.

"Maybe." Lauren said.

"Rampardos, use zen headbutt!" Roark shouted. Ranpardos began charging its head with energy, and then charged at Eevee.

"Eevee! Dodge it!" Akira shouted. Eevee jumped to the side, and Rampardos slammed into the wall. After pulling its' head out of the wall, he turned around and used zen headbutt again, slamming into Eevee this time. Eevee was then knocked into the air, and she hit the ground hard.

"Rampardos, use head smash!" Roark shouted.

"Eevee!" Akira shouted. Eevee began glowing, and shot out a few orbs from its body, which then turned into stones, which shot at Rampardos, who was charging with its' head down. It broke through the stones, and then slammed into Eevee, knocking her into the air, where she landed on the ground in front of Akira.

"Eevee! Get up!" Akira shouted.

"Uei…" Eevee said, trying to stand up, before she collapsed to the ground.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Rampardos wins!" Kaien said. "The victory of the match goes to the Gym Leader, Roark!"

"Aw…" Akira said, picking up Eevee. "You did good." Akira said, smiling.

"So, Akira, you lost your battle, huh?" Lauren said, smiling.

"Yeah. But now I know what I need to do!" Akira said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Sinnoh Region, two people were conversing inside of a dark shanty.

"So, everything is going smoothly, hm?" One man said, smiling.

"Yes. The grunts are heading out to Oreburgh to steal the machine needed to revive fossilized pokemon. The other man answered, smiling.

"After our great boss Cyrus disappeared, the two of us have to take over Team Galactic." The first man said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's Party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 14  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 14  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 15  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

* * *

Eve: So, the newest chapter makes this more interesting! Will Akira defeat the Oreburgh Gym soon?" Let's hope so! And what will he do with the Armor Fossil? Let's read the next chapter to find out!


	9. Fossils and Spacemen

Eve: So, here's the newest chapter! I'm sorry to say, but this chapter won't have any gym battles.

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 9

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I lost my first gym battle yesterday..." Akira said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the pokemon center.

"Hey, come on! You can't win them all!" Lauren said.

"She's right! That Rampardos is strong, so you'll need lots of training!" Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Akira said, smiling. "But I still really wanted to win this one."

"So, Akira, how's it going?" Kaien asked, walking in.

"It's getting worse." Akira answered.

"Don't worry about a thing! You can fight some of my pokemon if you want to!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Some of your pokemon?" Akira asked.

"Yep!" Kaien said, pulling out three pokeballs. "Come out everyone!" The three pokeballs opened, and Sandshrew, Starly, and a pokemon that looked like a dragonfly.

"These are my pokemon." Kaien said, smiling. "You've already met Sandshrew, and these two are Yanma and Starly."

"Not the best pokemon you could have when you work in a rock gym." Lauren said.

"I know, but I've been with these guys a lot, so I can't just leave them for pokemon more suited for my gym." Kaien said, smiling.

"So, why are you here, anyways?" Akira asked.

"I came here to talk about that Armor Fossil Akira has." Kaien said.

"Really? What about it?" Akira asked.

"Well, my dad's working on a machine that can revive pokemon from fossils. He's got a prototype ready, so he might be able to revive that fossil of yours." Kaien said, smiling.

"Really? That's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it?" Kaien said, smiling. He brushed a hand through his hair, and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Akira asked.

"Well, it's just that with the pokemon in that fossil, you might be able to beat Roark." Kaien said.

"Really? Awesome!" Akira said.

"Okay, we have restored your pokemon to full health." Nurse Joy said, walking out of room with Eevee and two pokeballs on a tray. "We hope to see you again!"

"I'm telling you, that's just creepy." Akira said, smiling. He stood up, and walked over.

"Uei!" Eevee said, jumping on his shoulder. Akira picked up the two pokeballs from the tray and clipped them on his belt.

"Kaien, let's go meet that dad of yours!" Akira said.

* * *

"All right, old man! Hand over the machine!" A galactic grunt shouted, grabbing the shirt collar of one of the museum researchers.

"Please… I don't know what machine you are talking about…!" The man said.

"Do you take me for a fool?" The galactic grunt shouted, dropping the researcher to the ground.

"Of course you don't know old man." The other galactic grunt said. "Of course, let's see if you're still saying that after my Skorupi has way with you." He then threw out a pokeball, and a small purple scorpion pokemon emerged from it.

"Skorupi!" The Skorupi said, scuttling up to the researcher.

"Skorupi, use poison sting." The grunt said. Skorupi began charging up for a poison sting, and aimed at the researcher.

"Wait! I really don't know!" The researcher shouted.

Suddenly, a blast of sound shot at Skorupi, knocking it away.

"Alright, Yanma! Use sonic boom again!" Kaien shouted. Yanma fired another wave of sound, which hit Skorupi, knocking it into the wall.

"Dustox! Go!" The other grunt said, tossing out a pokeball.

"Dustox! Psybeam!" The grunt said. Dustox fired a blast of rainbow energy at Yanma. Before it hit him, though, Shinx jumped in the way.

"Shinx, use spark!" Akira shouted, as Shinx blocked the psybeam with lightning.

"Hey, Professor Dawson! Is my father here?" Kaien asked, running up to the professor who had been threatened a moment ago.

"No… He went to go help with the mine reconstruction…" The professor said.

"Good. Then no one else should be here, since the museum hasn't opened yet…" Kaien said.

"Right…" The professor said.

"Okay, Akira! Let's take these two one in a double battle!" Kaien said.

"Okay, fine…" Akira said.

"Skorupi, use pin missile!" The galactic grunt said, as Skorupi fired a mass of needles at Yanma and Shinx.

"Yanma! Protect!" Kaien said, and Yanma flew in front of Shinx and created a barrier field around himself, protecting them both.

"Yanma, sonic boom!" Kaien said. Yanma then fired back a blast of sound at Skorupi, knocking it into the air.

"Shinx, use spark!" Shinx charged forwards, charged her body with electricity, and tackled Skorupi in midair.

"Dustox, use silver wind." Dustox' wings began glowing, and then is shot a blast of wind at Yanma, knocking it backwards. At the same time, spark collided with Skorupi, knocking it unconscious.

"Beautifly, go!" The galactic grunt said, returning Skorupi. At the same time, the other galactic grunt ordered Dustox to tackle into Yanma, knocking him to the ground.

"Beautifly, use gust!" The second grunt said, as Beautifly blew a large blast of wind at Shinx, knocking him backwards into Yanma.

"Dustox, use whirlwind!" The first grunt said, blowing Yanma back into his pokeball, shifting in Sandshrew.

"Shinx, use spark!" Akira shouted. Shinx charged in Dustox, knocking it to the ground.

"Sandshrew, rollout!" Sandshrew rolled into a ball and charged at Dustox, knocking it into the air. Dustox was knocked out.

"Clefairy, go!" The grunt threw out a pokeball, and Clefairy emerged.

"Clefairy, use double slap!" Clefairy slapped Shinx over and over.

Sandshrew then charged into Clefairy, knocking it back. He then began charging towards Beautifly. Beautifly then flew into the air, and Sandshrew crashed into the wall. Beautifly then shot a gust at Sandshrew.

_That's it…_ Akira thought.

"Shinx, spark!" Shinx charged into Beautifly, knocking it out.

"What's going on here?" A voice shouted.

"Boss!" The two grunts said.

"Who're you?" Kaien asked.

"I'm their boss, Willman." The galactic admin said.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"I'm here to take the machine. Go, Drapion." A Drapion emerged from the ball, growling.

"Turtwig! Go!" Akira said, throwing out a ball, which Turtwig emerged from.

"Turtwig, use tackle attack!" Turtwig tackled Drapion, but it barely effected it.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison!" Drapion sliced into Turtwig, knocking it backwards.

"Turtwig!" Akira said, picking up the injured Turtwig.

"Hey, you!" Willman shouted at one of the grunts.

"Yes, boss?" The grunt asked, nervously.

"Get the data disk for the machine." Willman ordered.

"Yes, boss!" The grunt said, uploading the data to a disk, and gave it to Willman.

"Hey, you can't just leave!" Kaien shouted.

"Boy, you'd better mind your own business." Willman said, leaving.

We chased after him, but the three of them were gone when we got outside.

* * *

Akira's Party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 14  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Shinx (female) Lvl 15  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Leer, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 17  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

* * *

Eve: Oh no! Team Galactic has the information! …So? If you want to find out why that's important, keep reading and remember to review! Next chapter, Akira challenges the gym again!


	10. A Hard Coal Badge

Eve: So, this chapter, Akira challenges the Oreburgh City Gym again! Will he win this time? Read to find out!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 10

* * *

"Nurse Joy, is my Turtwig going to be okay?" Akira asked.

"He was poisoned, but yes, your Turtwig will be just fine." Nurse Joy said.

"Phew, that's a relief." Akira said, smiling.

"Nurse Joy, Will Turtwig be ready for a battle?" Kaien asked.

"He's coming out of the ER in an hour or so, so he should be able to battle tomorrow, provided he gets lots of rest." Nurse Joy said.

"That's good." Akira said.

"Hey, Akira, can I see that Armor Fossil of yours?" Kaien asked.

"Sure." Akira said, pulling out the Armor Fossil from his backpack.

"My dad said that he can work on restoring a pokemon from that fossil, and it should be ready after your gym battle tomorrow." Kaien said, taking the fossil from Akira and putting it in his backpack.

"So I won't be able to use it in tomorrows' gym battle?" Akira asked.

"Nope, sorry." Kaien said.

"Wait, I thought team galactic stole the machine data?" Sakura said.

"They did, but they didn't steal the machine itself. Remember? My dad had an original prototype of the machine.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Kaien, do you mind if I borrow your Sandshrew for tonight's training?" Akira asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Kaien said, handing Akira Sandshrews' pokeball.

"Okay! I'm back, and I got food!" Lauren said, walking in.

"Oh, Lauren, you're back!" Kaien said, running out the door.

"Um, did I miss something?" Lauren asked.

"No, not really…" Akira said, laughing.

"So, ready to get started on your training?" Lauren asked Akira, sitting down at the table next to him.

"Sorry, I'm not going to begin my training until Turtwig comes out of the emergency room." Akira said.

"I see…" Lauren said.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be here a while…" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, Sandshrew, I want you to use rollout against Shinx." Akira said to Sandshrew.

"Sand." Sandshrew said, nodding.

"Okay, Shinx, I want you to exactly as I tell you." Akira said.

* * *

"Okay, Akira, are you ready for your gym battle?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Akira said, nodding.

"Hope you win this time." Lauren said, smiling.

"Have some confidence." Akira said, smiling.

"Okay, this match is an official gym match between the Gym Leader Roark and the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town." Kaien said. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Ready this time?" Roark asked, smiling.

"You bet."

"Go, Geodude!" Roark said, throwing out a pokeball, which Geodude emerged from.

"Shinx!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball which released Shinx.

"Okay, Shinx. Now's where our training pays off!" Akira said, smiling.

"Geodude, rollout!" Roark said, as Geodude rolled into a ball and charged at Shinx.

"Shinx! Jump!" Akira shouted.

Shinx jumped into the air, dodging the rollout. Then, Shinx charged for the wall

"Geodude, rollout again!" Roark shouted. Geodude began rolling towards Shinx, until she jumped into the air, dodging the rollout. Geodude, on the other hand, crashed into the wall.

"Shinx, use bite!" Shinx bit down on Geodudes' arm, throwing him into the air, before he crashed to the ground.

"So, that's what his training was." Lauren said, smiling.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Before, Shinx lost to Geodudes rollout, remember? And before that, it was Sandshrews' rollout. Now, Akira has created a strategy to dodge rollout moves."

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura said, smiling.

"But what I'm really interested in is how Eevee used a rock hidden power on Rampardos…" Lauren said.

"Geodude! Seismic Toss!" Geodude charged forwards, and grabbed onto Shinx. It then charged into the air, but before she was thrown, Shinx bit down on Geodudes' arm.

"Geodude!" Geodude shouted, trying to shake Shinx off, causing them to begin declining down to the ground. Just before impact, Shinx threw Geodude downwards and leaped back, landing neatly on the ground.

"Geodud is unable to battle!" Kaien announced. "Shinx wins!"

"Shinx, return." Akira said, returning Shinx to her pokeball.

"Go, Onix!" Roark said, tossing out a pokeball. A rock snake pokemon emerged from the ball, roaring.

"Turtwig! Go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which released Turtwig.

"Onix, use slam!" Onix began moving towards Turtwig, and slammed its' body down on him. But Turtwig was too fast, jumping out of the way.

"Turtwig, razor leaf!" Akira shouted, Turtwig then fired a mass of leaves at Onix, hitting it in the back.

"Onix! Double-edge!" Onix charged forwards at Turtwig, slamming its' body onto Turtwig even harder. But once again, Turtwig jumped out of the way and fired more razor leaves.

"Onix, use double-edge again!" Roark shouted. Onix moved at Turtwig, and once again Turtwig dodged and countered.

"Onix is unable to battle! Turtwig wins!" Kaien said, raising a flag.

"Rampardos! Flamethrower!" Roark said, throwing out Rampardos, who then launched a flamethrower.

Turtwig jumped out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge completely, and he was singed.

"Rampardos, head smash!" Rampardos charged forwards, slamming into the burned Turtwig, launching him into the air. Turtwig hit the ground hard, and stopped moving.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Rampardos wins!" Kaien shouted, raising a flag.

"Shinx, go!" Akira threw out Shinx, who charged forwards.

"Ah, very good." Lauren said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Rampardos is rock, but not ground. That means electricity affects it." Lauren said, smiling.

"Shinx, use spark!" SHinx covered her body with electricity and charged at Rampardos, slamming her body into it.

"Rampardos, use zen headbutt!" Rampardos' head began glowing, and it charged at Shinx, slamming into her, knocking her into the air.

"Shinx!" Akira shouted, as Shinx hit the ground. Shinx slowly began to stand up, shakily.

"Rampardos, use zen headbutt one more time!" Roark said, as Rampardos charged into Shinx, knocking her back down to the ground.

"Shinx…" Shinx said, standing up again. Suddenly, she began glowing.

"What's happening…?" Akira asked.

"I thought this would happen soon." Lauren said, smiling.

"Luxio!" The pokemon said, light fading away from her body. Shinx had just evolved into Luxio.

"Rampardos! Head smash!" Rampardos began charging at Luxio, but Luxio jumped out of the way.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira shouted. Luxio began charging her body with lightning, and then launched a bolt at Rampardos, hitting it dead on.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt one more time!" Luxio nodded, then charged up another blast and hit Rampardos, blasting it backwards.

"Now, finish it up with spark!" Luxio then charged its' body with electricity, and slammed into Rampardos at full force.

"Rampardos is unable to battle!" Kaien said, raising a flag. "Luxio wins! The victory of the match goes to the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf!"

"Yes! I won!" Akira shouted.

"Luxio!" Luxio said, smiling.

* * *

"Akira, that was a good battle. For defeating me, I'm proud to give you the Coal Badge." Roark said, handing Akira the Coal Badge.

"Alright! Now, my next stop is the Oreburgh Museum, to pick up my new pokemon!" Akira said, smiling.

"Oh, before you go, I have to remind you that you should stop exploring in places that you're warned about, otherwise you could get hurt." Roark said.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Akira said, laughing sheepishly.

"So, Akira, this is where we say good-bye." Lauren said, smiling. "Also, call me if you find any plates."

"Got it." Akira said, nodding.

* * *

"So, you're Akira, then?" The man at the museum counter said, smiling.

"Yes, and I'm assuming you're Kaiens' Dad?" Akira said.

"Yep." Kaiens' Dad said. "Kaien's told me a lot about you. Here's your new pokemon." He then held out a pokeball.

"Wow, what is it?" Akira asked, opening the ball.

"Shieldon!" The pokemon said, smiling.

"Whoa, what's this?" Akira asked, holding up his pokedex.

"Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees." The Pokedex said.

"Wow, so you're Shieldon, huh?" Akira said, patting Shieldons' head. "Well, welcome to the team, Shieldon!"

"Shieldon!" Shieldon said, smiling.

* * *

"So, Sakura, I guess this is where we have to part." Akira said, holding out Turtwigs' pokeball.

"Yeah… But… I don't want to leave Turtwig…" Sakura said.

"That's why I'm giving him back to you." Akira said, smiling.

"But Turtwig likes battling, and you two were doing so well together, I just don't know what to do!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, that is a hard choice. So, why don't you just come with us?" Akira asked.

"B-but won't I be a burden?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Eevee doesn't have any problems, do you Eevee?" Akira asked.

"Uei!" Eevee said, shaking her head.

"Well, if you insist…" Sakura said.

"Great!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 15  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 17  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 18  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 20  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

* * *

Eve: So, Akira has his first badge, and a new traveling companion and pokemon! Things are picking up! Please review! But what is Team Galactic plotting? Keep on reading to find out!


	11. Double Trouble

Eve: Now, where will Akira and Sakura go? Find out in this chapter! And what will happen when the two of them go to where they're headed?

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 11

* * *

"So, where should we go now?" Sakura asked, looking at her map.

"I'd say we should go through the Oreburgh Gate. We should then go through Jubilife until we reach a cave over here… Then, we go up until we reach Floaroma Town." Akira said, marking where to go on the map.

"Sounds good." Lauren said, putting her map away.

"So let's head to the Oreburgh Gate!" Akira shouted. Akira and Sakura rushed towards the Oreburgh Gate.

"Okay, now that we've arrived in Jubilife City, I think the first thing we should do I go to the pokemon center." Sakura said.

"Really? Why?" Akira asked.

"Because. We need to restore our health after those battles." Sakura said.

"I guess you're right…" Akira said.

"Okay, we've restored your pokemon to full health." Nurse Joy said, giving me three pokeballs and Eevee, and Sakura two pokeballs.

"So, where should we go from here? According to that hiker, between Jubilife City and Floaroma Town, right at the center of Route 204, is a cave called Ravaged Path, but it's blocked off by rocks." Akira said.

"Still, it's the only path, so there must be a way to get there…" Sakura said.

"Well, I'd say we should go to the Ravaged Path and see if there's some way we can get by." Akira said.

* * *

"Well, this sucks." Akira said, looking at the large rocks that stood in the middle of the cave, making it impassable.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"We should find some way to break these rocks, of course." Akira said.

"Hello, foolish Akira!" A voice boomed.

"Great… What now…" Akira asked, turning around.

"It is I, Kaien!" Kaien shouted, standing at the cave entrance.

"Kaien, what are you doing here…?" Akira asked.

"I came here to help you!" Kaien said, holding up a pokeball.

"Okay, now why are you really here?" Sakura asked.

"You don't believe me? Then fine! Sandshrew, go!" Kaien said, throwing the pokeball, which Sandshrew emerged from.

"Sandshrew, use rock smash!" Kaien shouted. Sandshrews' claw began glowing, then he slammed it into the rock, blowing it to pieces.

"Hah! You see?" Kaien said, smiling.

"Okay, see ya." Akira said, walking over the remains of the rock.

"Wait wait wait!" Kaien shouted.

"What now?" Akira asked, turning around.

"I came here to talk to you about Eevee!" Kaien exclaimed.

"What about Eevee?" Akira asked.

"Uei?" Eevee asked.

"What's the deal with her hidden power? According to Lauren, she's used two elements!" Kaien shouted.

"So?" Akira asked.

"I need to study Eevee and find out just how that hidden power of hers works!" Kaien said.

"...Again, so?" Akira asked.

"I'm coming with you until I figure out how Eevees' hidden power works!" Kaien said.

"Again, so?" Akira asked.

"What? I deserve more than a 'so'!" Kaien shouted.

"…Not really." Akira said, walking away.

"Um, you can come with us if you like…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, how much further until we reach Floaroma Town?" Akira asked.

"Um… After we leave Ravaged Path, we'll be there in a few minutes…" Sakura said, opening up the map.

"Stop ignoring me!" Kaien shouted.

"We're not ignoring you." Akira said.

"What? Then why aren't you talking to me?" Kaien asked.

"Well, we just haven't needed to." Akira said, reaching the cave exit.

"Ah, it looks like we're here." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yes! Floaroma Town, here we come!" Kaien said, running out of the cave at full speed.

"Ah!" A girl said, stepping out in front of Kaien, as the two collided with each other.

"Ow… What's the big idea?" Kaien shouted.

"Sorry!" The little girl said, bowing. "I didn't know anyone would be here, so I guess I was just…"

"Sis! What's going on?" An older girl said, walking up.

"Oh, big sis…" The little girl said, smiling.

"Is this punk bothering you…?" The elder girl asked.

"No, no! I just got in his way, that's all!" The little girl said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Akira asked.

"Oh, are you two this kids' friends?" The elder sister asked.

"Debatably." Akira said.

"Well, my name's Liz, and this is my kid sister Liv. And who are you all?" Liz asked, smiling.

"Well, my name's Akira, and this is my partner, Eevee." Akira said, gesturing to Eevee, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"My name's Sakura, and that guy there is Kaien." Sakura said, smiling.

"So, Sakura, Kaien, Akira, what are you all doing around here?" Liz asked.

"We're heading to Floaroma Town. Do you two live there?" Akira asked.

"Yep! We're training to be the best double battlers in Sinnoh!" Liv said, smiling.

"Really? That's great!" Sakura said, smiling. "It's nice to have dreams."

"Hey, by the way, how are you guys at battling?" Liz asked.

"Well, Akira already has a gym badge, so he's pretty good." Sakura said.

"I used to work as an apprentice at the Oreburgh Gym, so I'm good at battling to!" Kaien said, giving a big smile.

"So the two of you are good, huh…" Liz said, musing.

"Yep!" Kaien said.

"Alrighty then! The two of us challenge the two of you to a double battle!" Liz said, pulling a pokeball off her belt. "One pokemon each!"

"Wait, the two of us in a double battle?" Akira asked.

"Yep!" Liv said.

"Okay, two on two then!" Kaien said, pulling out a pokeball.

"Ready, Eevee?" Akira asked.

"Uei!" Eevee said, jumping off Akiras' shoulder, landing on the ground.

"Starly! Come on out!" Kaien said, tossing a pokeball into the air, and Starly popped out.

"Pachi! Pochi! GO!" Liv and Liz said, throwing two pokeballs in the air, which two squirrel-like pokemon emerged from.

"Whoa, what are those?" Akira said, opening up his pokedex.

"Pachirisu, the Electric Squirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses" The pokedex said.

"So, those are Pachirisu, huh?" Akira said, pocketing his pokedex. "Eevee, ready for this?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, running forwards at the two Pachirisu.

"Pachi, Pochi, helping hand!" Liv and Liz both said. The two Pachirisu began charging energy into their hands, which began glowing. The two then touched each other, charging energy.

"Eevee, use quick attack!" Akira said.

"Pachi, Pochi, spark!" The two said again, as the two Pachirisu charged their bodies with electricity, and then they both slammed into Eevee, knocking her backwards into the air, and she landed hard on the ground.

"Eevee, get up!" Akira said. Eevee struggled to stand up, when one of the Pachirisu charged at her with a quick attack.

To be continued…

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 18  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 19  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 19  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

* * *

Eve: Sorry this took so long to update, but you shouldn't expect updates over the weekends, due to how busy I am. But don't worry, I'll keep on updating, as long as a few people are reading 'em. Keep up watching Akira's progress throughout the Sinnoh Region!


	12. A Small Vacation

Eve: Recently, I've been depressed about the lack of reviews for my story. But one of my friends on this website told me that the lack of reviews means that there's nothing that needs correcting, which means I'm a good author. Next day? A review! Hooray!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 12

* * *

"Eevee! Get up!" Akira shouted.

"Uei…" Eevee said, struggling to stand up.

"Starly, use wing attack!" Kaien shouted, as Starly charged forwards, his wings glowing white.

"Pachi, Pochi, use spark!" Liv and Liz exclaimed. The two Pachirisu then began charging their bodies with electricity, and when Starly hit the two he was knocked to the ground.

"That's a pretty good strategy!" Kaien said, smiling. "I've never seen spark used like that!"

"Yep! The best defense is a good offense, so the same should be said for the reverse!" Liz said.

"Alright, so I just have to change tactics." Kaien said. "Starly, use aerial ace!"

Starly moved forwards at a high speed, then disappeared and struck into one of the Pachirisu before they could throw up a spark shield.

"Eevee, use quick attack!" Akira said. Eevee charged at the Pachirisu that had just been hit, slamming into her.

"Pachi!" Liv exclaimed, looking at her injured pokemon.

"Pochi, use spark!" Liz said. Pachirisu then charged forwards and charged her body with electricity, and slammed on Starly, knocking him into the ground.

"Starly, get up!" Kaien said. At this time, Eevee had charged forwards and used quick attack on the other Pachirisu.

"Starrreeeee!" Starly shouted, flying up into the air. He then began glowing.

"Staravia!" Kaien said, looking at the new pokemon that Starly had evolved into.

"Staraa!" Staravia exclaimed, diving at Pachirisu.

"Pochi, use spark!" Liz said.

"Staravia, use aerial ace!" Kaien exclaimed. Staravia shot forwards at high speed into Pachirisu, while Eevee hit the other one with quick attack. The two Pachirisu were knocked into the air, and then hit the ground.

"Both Pachirisu are unable to battle! Therefore, the match goes to Akira and Kaien!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Liv asked.

"How'd we lose to those two?" Liv asked. "It doesn't make sense, sis!"

"Well, those two were just better, that's it!" Liz said.

"Listen, you two need to work on your speed. The only reason we won was because we used super fast moves." Kaien said.

"Yeah, I know. We just can't raise their speed, that's all." Liv said.

"Hey, you three were heading for Floaroma Town, right?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Sakura said, nodding.

"Well, we'll guide you there." Liz said, smiling.

"Really? Thanks! Sakura said, smiling.

"Just follow us!" Liv said.

* * *

"Wow… This… Is Floaroma Town?" Akira said, looking around everywhere. Floaroma Town was covered entirely with Flowers. There were a few houses, but everything else was covered in flowers.

"This place is beautiful…" Sakura said, looking around the whole field of flowers.

"Uei!" Eevee said, jumping off Akira's shoulder, running towards the field of flowers.

"Eevee! Come back!" Akira shouted.

"Hey, come on, Akira! What's the worst that could happen?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah… You're right!" Akira said, grabbing three pokeballs off his belt.

"Shieldon, Turtwig, Luxio, come one out!" Akira said, throwing the pokeballs out, which released Shieldon, Turtwig, and Luxio.

"Guys, you've worked hard, so you get to relax for the day!" Akira said, smiling, as the pokemon cheered and then ran off through the field.

"Vulpix, Skitty, come on out!" Sakura said, tossing out two pokeballs.

"Vulpix…" Vulpix said, appearing from one pokeball.

"Nya!" Skitty said, jumping into Sakuras' arms.

"You guys can relax and play to your hearts' content!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Staravia, Yanma, Sandshrew, you guys come out, too!" Kaien said, tossing out three pokeballs, which Staravia, Yanma, and Sandshrew emerged from.

"Okay, guys! Relax and play all you want!" Kaien said, sitting down under a tree.

The pokemon spread out, going off to do what they wanted to, while the trainers sat under the tree. Or, at least, Sakura and Kaien were. Akira was playing with his pokemon, rolling around in the field.

"How can he have that much energy?" Kaien asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's having fun, at least." Sakura said, smiling.

"Hey, Kaien, can you give me any tips on our battling?" Liv asked, sitting down next to Kaien.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that a lot Kaien said. "First, you should…"

"I'm going now." Sakura said, standing up.

"Wow, so this the Floaroma Flower Shop!" Sakura said, walking into the store.

"Yep! We grow berries for Poffins." A woman standing at the counter said, smiling.

"Poffins?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes! Poffins are a key product for Pokemon Contests." Another woman said.

"What are Pokemon Contests?" Sakura asked.

"Well, to put it simply, Pokemon Contests are…"

* * *

"Vulpix? What's going on?" Akira asked, walking up to the fire fox.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix said, glaring at a Budew.

"Vulpix, stop fighting with the wild pokemon!" Akira said.

"Vulpix!" Sakura said, running up.

"Um, Sakura, what's going on?" Akira asked.

"I've decided on what I'm going to do…" Sakura said.

"Okay, what?" Akira asked.

"I'm going to enter Pokemon Contests!" Sakura shouted, her eyes on fire.

"Wow…" Akira said.

"Okay, Akira, I need you to teach me how to catch pokemon." Sakura said.

"…Seriously." Akira said.

"Yes." Sakura said, nodding.

"Fine, I'll help you. Start with that Budew that is picking a fight with Vulpix." Akira asked.

"Okay, Vulpix, use… ember!" Sakura said. Vulpix shot flames at Budew.

"Okay, now, use ember again!" Akira coached, as Vulpix shot another set of fire.

"Now, toss a ball!" Akira said.

"Pokeball, go!" Sakura said, throwing a pokeball at Budew, which drew it in. The ball then began jerking, before it finally settled down.

"Yes! I caught a pokemon!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Akira said, patting her on the back.

"Welcome, Budew!" Sakura said, tossing the pokeball into the air, which then released Budew.

"Hey, Akira! Liz just told us that we can do some great training for your gym battle at the Wind Works!" Kaien shouted.

"Oh, great…" Sakura said.

* * *

Eve: So another chapter comes to a close. What will happen in the next chapter, when the gang heads off for the Wind Works? Read to find out! Oh, yeah! I also have a poll in my profile to decide which Eeveelution Eevee will evolve into! Keep in mind, though, that it will be a LONG time before evolution.


	13. Mistrust

Eve: Okay, people! Here's the new chapter! REVIEW!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 13

* * *

"So, are you sure that the Valley of Wind Works is a good place to train?" Akira asked.

"Yep! It's got a lot of high leveled pokemon! And if that's no good, then there's always the Eterna Forest." Kaien said, smiling.

"I don't like the look of the sky…" Sakura said, looking up at the dark clouds.

"Drif…" A small voice said.

"Hey, you here that?" Kaien asked, looking around.

"No, what?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, this way!" Kaien shouted, running towards the Wind Works.

"Flo…on…" A pokemon said, laying injured on the ground.

"Wow… it's a Drifloon!" Kaien said, running over to the injured pokemon.

"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather." Sakura's pokedex said.

"It's in bad shape. We need to bring it to the pokemon center, fast!" Kaien said, picking up the small balloon pokemon.

* * *

"It's a good thing you brought Drifloon to me when you did. If you'd left him in that condition, he could have turned out much worse." Nurse Joy said.

"So, is Drifloon going to be alright?" Kaien asked.

"Are you his trainer?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Not really…" Kaien said, looking down.

"Well, Drifloon is going to be just fine." Nurse Joy said.

"That's good." Kaien said, sighing.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"I'd say a high leveled pokemon attacked him in the wild. It's a shame, too, because Drifloon are so rare these days…" Nurse Joy said, looking down.

"Chansey~" A Chansey said, walking out of the ER.

"Good, Drifloon should be fully healed by the end of the day." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, guys! We're going to find the pokemon who did this to Drifloon!" Kaien said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Akira asked.

"Pokemon, go!" Kaien said, tossing out two pokeballs.

"Yanma, Staravia, I need you to go search the skies for pokemon. Can you do that?" Kaien asked.

"Star!" Staravia said, nodding, before flying off into the sky.

"Yan!" Yanma then flew off into the air after Staravia.

"So, what should we do?" Akira asked.

"Well, ice, electric, rock, ghost, and dark pokemon are good against ghost types, so we should look for those types of pokemon." Kaien said.

"Okay, but where should we look?" Akira asked.

"We need to find places where those pokemon hang out." Sakura said.

"Alright, we should split up for now." Kaien said. "Meet back at the Pokemon Center in an hour."

* * *

"Okay, where should we go…" Sakura asked. "Oh, I know! Skitty, come out!" Sakura tossed out a pokeball, which Skitty emerged from.

"Nya!" Skitty said, jumping onto Sakura.

"Skitty, stop hugging me!" Sakura said, holding Skitty back.

"Okay, Skitty! Use Attract!" Sakura said.

"Nya!" Skitty launched a heart into the air, which then spread out into the air, attracting pokemon.

"Wait, that's a Geodude! A rock type! Skitty, use assist!" Sakura said. Skittys' paw began glowing, and she then shot out a yellow powder at Geodude, paralyzing it.

"Skitty, use assist again!" This time, Skitty shout out a mega drain attack, absorbing energy from Geodude, knocking it out.

"Looks like it wasn't him." Sakura said. "Well, Skitty, we should go find some berries to make Poffins!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"Shieldon, Turtwig, we should go find some pokemon!" Akira said, staring at the two lazy and gluttonous pokemon, who were stuffing themselves with berries.

"Uei!" Eevee said, gesturing towards Luxio, who was looking for wild pokemon.

"Luxio!" Luxio shouted, glaring at wild pokemon, chasing after them.

"You're right… We shouldn't look for pokemon using intimidate abilities…" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"So, what's wrong with Drifloon?" Kaien asked.

"Well, he appears to have electrical burns all over his body." Nurse Joy said.

* * *

"Whoa! There's a whole tree full of Oran Berries!" Sakura said, looking at the Oran Tree. "Come on, Skitty!" Sakura and Skitty ran over to the Oran Tree, smiling.

"Pika!" A voice shouted, as a Pikachu charged at Sakura and Skitty.

"Wow! Pikachu is so cute!" Sakura said, picking up the pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, hitting Sakura with a thunderbolt.

"Pikachu… What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, glaring at Sakura, before running under the tree.

"Pikachu… Has a scar on its ear…" Sakura said, looking at the pokemon.

"I'd better go find Kaien and Akira…" Sakura said, running back towards the pokemon center.

* * *

"What? You found a Pikachu that could have done this sort of thing?" Kaien asked.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"It's strong enough?" Akira asked.

"I know from experience." Sakura said, nodding.

"Okay! Let's go find that Pikachu!" Kaien said.

"Wait, please, let me explain about that Pikachu." Liz said, walking up to the table the group was sitting at.

"Okay, what about it?" Akira asked.

"Well, there was a trainer in Floaroma Town with a Pikachu referred to as the White Lightning, and was incredibly powerful, knowing moves like iron tail and toxic. Unfortunately, he refused to evolve into Raichu, so his trainer released him.

"Just… For not evolving?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Pikachu waited weaks and weaks underneath that Oran Tree his trainer planted, waiting for his return, which never came. He would defend that tree with his life, even getting a slash across his ear from a powerful bug type. But he's never left that tree, and has always waited for his master, now refusing to trust humans at all.

"So, Drifloon went to the tree to get some Oran Berries, and Pikachu just hit him with a thunderbolt." Kaien said.

"Wow, that Pikachu really is powerful." Akira said. "I want him for my party."

"Good luck with that." Liz said.

"I'm going to go see him." Sakura said, leaving the pokemon center.

"Wait, Sakura…" Kaien started, but Liz grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Wait, but a storm's coming!" Akira said, running out after her.

* * *

"Pikachu, you here?" Sakura asked, running towards the tree.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, hitting the ground in front of Sakura with a thunderbolt.

"Pikachu… Are you okay? I brought some berries for you…" Sakura said, smiling.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, glaring at Sakura.

"Its okay, Pikachu! I'm not going to hurt you…" Sakura said, walking up under the tree.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Oh… It's raining…" Sakura said, looking at the rain hitting the ground. "Lightning, too…"

"Hey, Sakura, are you here?" Akira shouted, running towards the tree.

"Hey, Akira, I'm over here!" Sakura said, standing up. "Sorry, Pikachu, I have to go for now. I'll be back in the morning."

"Sakura! Watch out!" Akira shouted. Just at that moment, a large flash of lightning hit the Oran Tree, lighting it on fire.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, running up into the tree.

"Pikachu, come back!" Sakura said.

"The rain's not enough to put out the fire!" Akira said.

"Budew! Use water sport!" Sakura shouted, throwing out a ball. The water hit the tree, and managed to put out the fire. Unfortunately, the fire damaged the tree enough to keep it from flowering ever again.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, walking out from the tree, crying. It was holding a pendent made from a Thunderstone shard, and a single Oran Berry.

"Are you guys alright?" Kaien asked, opening the center doors for them.

"Yeah… But Pikachu…" Sakura said, gesturing to the injured pokemon.

"We'll look after him for now." Liz said. "We'll also plant the berry, making sure to let it flower.

* * *

"So, you guys are ready to leave, finally?" Liz asked.

"Yeah…" Kaien said, nodding.

"Floon!" Drifloon said, flying towards the group.

"Hey, Drifloon, are you fully healed?" Kaien asked.

"Floon!" Drifloon said, nodding, floating around Kaien.

"You want to come with us?" Kaien asked.

"Floon!" Drifloon said, nodding.

"Okay! Welcome to the family, Drifloon!" Kaien said, tossing out a pokeball, enveloping it.

"Say goodbye to Pikachu for me, okay?" Sakura asked.

"You got it!" Liv said, smiling.

"See you guys!" Akira said, waving his hand, as the three headed out on the road.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 19  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 19  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 17  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 18  
Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray.

Skitty (female) Lvl 19  
Moves: Assist, Sing, Attract, Copycat.

Budew (male) Lvl 13  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

* * *

Eve: So, from now on, I'll be posting the other two parties, as they're now a group officially. Also, the poll is still going, so be sure to vote!


	14. Wandering Forest

Eve: Alright, guys! Everyone enters the Eterna Forest, so watch what happens next!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 14

* * *

"Hey, Akira, I forgot to tell you that I found this." Sakura said, handing a square, green stone to him.

"Huh? What's this?" Akira asked, looking at the stone.

"That looks like that plate you gave Lauren." Kaien said.

"It is. I think this is the Meadow Plate." Akira said, staring at it. "Where'd you find this?" Akira asked.

"It fell from that Oran Tree that burned down." Sakura said. "Poor Pikachu…"

"You really cared about that little guy, huh…" Akira said.

"Uei…" Eevee said, jumping onto Sakuras' shoulder, and licked her face.

"Th-thanks, Eevee!" Sakura said, laughing. "That made me feel better!"

"So, this is the Eterna Forest…" Kaien said.

"So, Eterna City is on the other side of this forest, huh…" Akira said.

"Yep! The perfect place for your next gym battle!" Kaien said. "And the best part is that all gym trainers are girls!"

"Can we get going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Kaien said, running after her.

"You, boy! Beware!" A old woman said, walking up to Akira.

"Uh, me?" Akira asked.

"Yes! Beware! Beware of the legendary bug pokemon!" The old lady said.

"That sounds like an oxymoron…" Akira said.

"The shrine in the forest is the home to the ultimate bug aura, so beware… For you, to, also carry an ultimate aura…"

"What do you mean?" Akira said.

"The shrine in the forest gives off the aura of a powerful pokemon, like you do. But yours is an aura of grass, and the shrine is an aura of bug. There is also the Old Chateau, which gives off an aura of darkness." The old lady said.

"Akira, are you coming?" Sakura shouted.

"In a second!" Akira said. He then turned to the woman, who had disappeared.

"Okay…" Akira said, running after the two of them.

* * *

"Something about this forest seems creepy…" Kaien said, looking around as they walked through the forest.

"Hey, what's with this shrine?" Sakura asked, looking at the wooden shrine they had arrived at.

"Wait, I wouldn't go near that, if I were you…" Akira said. But it was too late, as Kaien had already opened the shrine.

"Akira, there's another plate in here!" Kaien said, removing a pale green plate.

"The Insect Plate…" Akira said, taking the plate.

"What's that doing here?" Akira asked.

"So, you found it…" A voice said.

"Lauren?" Akira asked, turning around.

"Yep! I'm back!" Lauren said, smiling.

"Why'd you come here?" Sakura asked.

"I had an errand I needed to run in the Eterna Forest." Lauren said. But besides that… Want to battle?"

"Battle? Okay…" Akira said. "Shieldon, go!"

"Shieldon!" Shieldon said, emerging from the pokeball.

"Leafeon, come on out!" Lauren said, tossing out a pokeball. A fox-like pokemon covered with leaves emerged from the pokeball.

"Wow, what's that?" Akira said, opening up his pokedex.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is the evolution of Eevee and is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant." The pokedex said.

"Wow, that's Eevee's evolved form?" Akira asked.

"One of them. There are seven in total." Kaien said.

"Seven? Really?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. You can only get Leafeon by leveling Eevee up in the Eterna Forest." Kaien said.

"Leafeon, use razor leaf!" Lauren said. Leafeon then shot several leaves at Shieldon.

"Shieldon, iron defense!" Akira said. Shieldons' head then began glowing, and the razor leaves were knocked away.

"Now, use take down!" Akira said, as Shieldong charged towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon, use quick attack." Lauren said, as Leafeon used quick attack to dodge to the side, and then strike from the back.

"Shieldon! Use take down!" Akira said, as Shieldon shot towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon, jump!" Lauren said. Leafeon jumped into the air, and shot leaves at Shieldons' back, knocking him into the air.

"Now, use solarbeam!" Lauren shouted, as Leafeon charged with energy, and shot a blast of energy at Shieldon.

"Shieldon is unable to battle! Leafeon wins!" Kaien said.

"Aw, man…" Akira said.

"Don't worry, Akira. Leafeon is really high leveled, so it's okay if you lost." Lauren said, smiling. She then returned Leafeon to his pokeball.

"Oh, Lauren, I forgot. We found these two plates, so we decided to give them to you." Akira said, pulling the Meadow Plate and Insect Plate out of his backpack.

"Oh, thanks! I heard there were two plates in the Eterna Forest." Lauren said, taking the two plates and putting them in her pack.

"Hey, Akira, if I were you, I'd try to go to the Old Chateau. I heard it's somewhere in the forest. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get one of the plates in Floaroma Town." Lauren said, walking around the group and headed towards the other end of the forest.

"So, where's this Old Chateau?" Akira asked.

"I have no idea." Kaien said, looking at the map. "It's not on the map."

"Hey, I wonder if she knows." Sakura said, pointing at a young woman dressed in green.

"Hey, excuse me, do you know where we can find the Old Chateau?" Akira asked.

"W-what? N-no, I d-don't!" The woman said, hiding behind a tree.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"W-what? N-nothing's wrong!" The woman said.

"Um, Gardenia, what's wrong?" Kaien asked.

"Wait, you're the Gym Leader Gardenia?" Akira asked.

"Yeah…" Gardenia said, coming out from behind the tree.

"So, you don't know where the Old Chateau is?" Sakura asked.

"No…" Gardenia said, shaking her head.

"Um, it's right there…" Kaien said, pointing at the large building.

"Yeah… You're right…" Akira said, looking at the sign that read 'Old Chateau'."

"So, we might as well go inside, right?" Sakura said.

"Go-good luck w-with that!" Gardenia shouted, hiding behind the tree again. "B-be careful!"

"Now, that's just weird." Akira said.

"Uei…" Eevee said, hiding behind Akira's leg.

"Eevee… What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Uei…" Eevee said again.

"Eevee is a normal pokemon, so she's afraid of ghost pokemon. She must be sensing the ghost pokemon that live in the Old Chateau." Kaien said.

"Uei…" Eevee said, nodding.

"Uh-oh… This could be bad…" Sakura said, as they opened the door to the Old Chateau.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 19  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 22  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 17  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 18  
Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray.

Skitty (female) Lvl 19  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Copycat.

Budew (male) Lvl 13  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

* * *

Eve: Alright, guys! What will happen in the Old Chateau? What is Lauren collecting plates for? Will Akira live long enough to beat the Eterna City Gym, or will the ghosts get to him? Find out soon!


	15. Ghosts in the Old Chateau

Eve: So, the group fenters the Old Chateau! Will they come out alive?

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 15

* * *

"This place is creepy…" Sakura said, looking around. "I wanna leave…"

"Come on Sakura! This is a great place for training!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Um, Akira…" Sakura said, pointing at something behind him.

"What?" Akira asked, turning around. The shape behind him disappeared as soon as he turned around.

"What?" Akira asked, turning to Kaien.

"G-g-g-ghost!" Sakura said, running up to the edge of the wall. Suddenly, purple hands came out from the wall and pulled her arms against the wall.

"What's going on?" Akira said, looking around.

"Gastly…" A voice said, as Akira turned around. "Ghastly…"

"What're you?" Akira shouted, staring at the black shape covered in smoke.

"Gastly!" The pokemon said, opening its mouth and glaring at Akira.

"What are you?" Akira asked, holding up the pokedex.

"Gastly, the gas pokemon. Some researchers believe it is a multidimensional being."

"Gastly, huh?" Akira said, looking around. "Turtwig! Go!"

"Turtwig!" Turtwig said, appearing from the pokeball.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Akira said.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig shot leaves at Gastly, going through it.

"Kaien!" Akira said, turning around to face Kaien and Sakura, who were unconscious due to hypnosis.

"Gastly!" Gastly shouted, emerging in front of Akira, and used astonish to knock him unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh… My head…" Akira said, reaching up to rub his head, only to realize he was tied up. He then looked at Sakura and Kaien, who were tied up next to him.

"Kaien, Sakura, are you guys okay?" Akira asked.

"Yeah…" Kaien said, shaking his head.

"Sakura what about you?" Akira asked.

"Yah, I think I'm fine…" Sakura said, nodding.

"Gastly…" Gastly said, appearing in front of Akira.

"You're that Gastly from before!" Akira said.

"Gastly! Gastly!" Gastly said, nodding and smiling.

"Gengar." A voice said, as another pokemon walked up.

"That's a Gengar!" Kaien exclaimed.

"Haunter!" This time four or five pokemon with levitating hands appeared out of the walls, and then were followed by dozens of Gastly.

"More ghosts…" Sakura said.

"Gengar! Gengar!" Gengar said, gesturing to the Gastly in front of us.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing…" Sakura said, staring at the Gastly coming towards her.

"Gastly!" Gastly shouted, disappearing.

"Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" Kaien asked.

"Humans, we are in need of your help." Sakura said.

"Um, Sakura…?" Akira asked, looking at her.

"It is I, Gastly!" Sakura said, standing up.

"G-g-g-ghost!" Kaien and Akira shouted, scuttling back to the end of the room.

"Humans, a ghost has recently begun taking residence in the Old Chateau." Gastly/Sakura said.

"W-we can see that…" Kaien said, shaking.

"Besides us. The pokemon has resided in the television inside the bedroom. We need the two of you to defeat, catch, or chase off the ghost that has invaded our territory."

"Okay, release Sakura." Akira said.

"Impossible. We need the girl in order to communicate. We are very sorry. We shall release the girl when you have finished your assignment, and we shall reward you with our precious plate." Gastly/Sakura said.

"What about Eevee?" Akira asked.

"The pokemon fainted at the same time you did. The turtle pokemon also fainted." Gastly/Sakura said.

"Can we have them back?" Kaien asked.

"Of course." Gastly/Sakura said.

* * *

"Okay, w-where are we?" Kaien asked.

"We are approaching the room." Gastly/Sakura said, walking up to the door.

"So, the ghost lives in that television." Gastly/Sakura said.

"Gengar." Gengar said, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, so we need to find a way to bring the pokemon out of the television." Kaien said.

"Really." Akira said.

"I'm guessing that we can get it out by charging large amounts of electricity into the television." Kaien said. "Or we can use pokefood for electric and ghost type pokemon, or with… Akira, what are you doing?" Kaien glanced at Akira, who had walked over to the TV and began kicking it.

"Roooo!" A pokemon said, emerging from the TV.

"Now, what is it…" Akira said, holding up the pokedex.

"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices."

"So, it's an electric ghost pokemon, so we need to beat it somehow!" Kaien said. "Yanma, go!"

"Yan!" Yanma said, flying towards Rotom.

"Yanma, use supersonic!" Kaien said. Yanma shot a blast of sound at Rotom, confusing it.

"Gastly!" Gastly said, emerging from Sakura and shooting a blast of hypnosis at Rotom, putting it to sleep.

"Gengar!" Gengar said, launching a shadow ball at it.

"Okay, we did it. Now can we leave?" Akira asked.

"Ro!" Rotom said, springing into the air again, and flying at an oven. After fusing with the oven, it then launched a blast of fire at the group.

"Shieldon, iron defense!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball.

"Shieldon!" Shieldon said, blocking the fire with his head.

"Alright Shieldon, now use take down!" Shieldon charged forwards into the fire, and struck Rotom, knocking it backwards.

"Of course!" Kaien shouted. "Now that it possessed an object, it's susceptible to normal moves!"

"Gengar!" Gengar said, firing off a shadow ball as Gastly shot out a night shade.

"Okay, we just have to squeeze out a little more…" Akira said, tossing out another ball. "Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Luxio shot a blast of electricity at Rotom, frying the oven. Rotom then fled from the oven, only to be met by another shadow ball from Gengar.

"Ro… tom…" Rotom said, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Gengar!" Gengar said, throwing its hand up victoriously.

* * *

"Look, Gengar, you're the leader of pokemon at the Old Chateau, right?" Akira asked.

"Geng." Gengar said, nodding.

"So, why don't you just let Rotom live in peace with you guys?" Akira asked.

"Gen…gar…" Gengar said, looking down.

"You guys, Rotom could be a major help with scaring people! Right, Rotom?" Kaien said.

"Rotom!" Rotom said, nodding.

"See? So why don't you just give him a chance?" Akira asked.

"Gengar." Gengar said, nodding.

"Alright, guys! It's time for us to take our leave!" Kaien said, as he and Akira draped Sakuras' arms over their shoulders.

"Gengar!" Gengar said, as the rest of the ghost pokemon waved goodbye.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Sakura said, bolting up in fear.

"Oh, Sakura, you're alright!" Akira said.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, nodding. "Where are the ghost pokemon?" She then looked around, only to see that she was just sitting in the forest, and not the Old Chateau.

"Akira, I had the worst dream ever." Sakura said, smiling.

"Gastly!" Gastly said, suddenly appearing in front of Sakura.

"W-what's he doing here?" Sakura asked, pointing a shaking finger at Gastly.

"Well, after we left the Old Chateau with the Dread Plate, Gastly wanted to come along with us." Akira said, turning to face the ghost pokemon. "Right, Gastly?"

"Gastly!" Gastly said, nodding.

"Is that the Gastly who…"

"Possessed you? Yeah." Akira said. "He apologizes though, right Gastly?"

"Gastly!" Gastly said, sticking out his tongue at Sakura.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura's scream could be heard throughout all of the Eterna Forest.

Elsewhere…

"I-I warned them n-not to g-go into the Old Chateau…" Gardenia said, shaking.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 19  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 22  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 18  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Astonish, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 17  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 18  
Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray.

Skitty (female) Lvl 19  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Copycat.

Budew (male) Lvl 13  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

* * *

Eve: So, this story was mostly inspired by the pokemon episode with the ghost trio and a horror movie I spent last night watching. If I wanted to, I could have made it scarier, but I decided not to.


	16. A Tough Forest to Escape

Eve: It's the dawn of the battle for Akira's second badge! Who will win? Find out in this chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 16

* * *

"So, this is Eterna City…" Kaien said, looking around. "Nice place, isn't it…"

"It seems to be natural, like Floaroma Town…" Sakura said. "Much different from where I lived."

"Where'd you live?" Akira asked.

"Well, that doesn't matter. We'd better get on with that gym battle!" Sakura said.

"We can do that later!" Akira said. "Why don't we take a look at the stuff around here?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea!" Sakura said, smiling. "According to the guidebook, there's a statue in the center of town that is said to bring good luck."

"Well, let's head to it!" Kaien said, running towards where he believed the center of town was.

* * *

"Wow…" Kaien said, looking up at the massive statue. The statue was of a massive pokemon, one that looked like a strange, deformed dragon.

"This statue looks pretty good!" Akira said, looking up at the statue.

"Hey, Akira, maybe you should pray to the statue to give you good luck in your next battle." Sakura said, elbowing Akira.

"Yeah, good idea!" Akira said, smiling. He knelt in front of the statue, and began praying. After he was finished, he stood up and picked something up from the ground.

"Look, guys. Another plate." Akira said, holding up the dark red plate.

"The Draco Plate." Kaien said, looking into his directory.

"Wow… That was weird…" Sakura said.

"Hey, it's you guys!" A voice said.

"Hey, Gardenia!" Kaien said, turning around.

"So, you three made it out of the Old Chateau, huh?" Gardenia said, smiling.

"Yep!" Akira said. "And I'm ready for my gym battle!"

"Well, well, well. If you want to battle me that badly, I'll be waiting in the gym." Gardenia said, smiling.

* * *

"Wow! This gym is just like a garden!" Sakura said, looking around the flower filled gym.

"Uei!" Eevee, perched on Sakura's shoulder, said, smiling.

"Well, let's take our seats, and watch the show!" Kaien said.

"So, Akira, are you ready?" Gardenia asked.

"Oh, yeah." Akira said, pulling a pokeball off of his belt.

"Okay, this match is an official gym match between the Gym Leader Gardenia and the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town." A Lass said, holding up two flags. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Turtwig, go!" Gardenia said, throwing out a pokeball, which a Turtwig emerged from.

"Turtwig, come on out!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, as Turtwig emerged from it.

"Wow, Turtwig vs. Turtwig!" Kaien said. "This battle will be interesting, alright."

"But, Akira will win… Right?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe… But I'm afraid that Gardenia's Turtwig is of a higher level than Akira's…" Kaien said.

"Turtwig, use energy ball!" Gardenia shouted, as Turtwig fired a glowing ball at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, dodge it!" Akira said, as Turtwig jumped into the air, avoiding the energy ball.

"Turtwig, razor leaf!" Gardenia and Akira shouted at the same time, as both of their leaves collided with each other, falling out of the air.

"Turtwig, use tackle!" Gardenia said, as her Turtwig charged forwards at Akira's Turtwig, who had just reached the ground.

"Turtwig, use tackle!" Turtwig hit Gardenia's Turtwig, as the two of them were knocked backwards.

"Turtwig, use energy ball again!" Gardenia said, as Turtwig shot an energy ball again.

"Turtwig, use tackle with a spin!" Akira said. Turtwig charged forwards at the energy ball, then spun at it. He hit the energy ball head on, knocking it into Gardenia's Turtwig.

"Turtwig, get up!" Gardenia said, and her Turtwig slowly stood up on its feet.

"Turtwig, use tackle attack!" Akira said. Turtwig charged forwards at Gardenia's Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use energy ball!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig launched an energy ball at Turtwig, but Turtwig hit the energy ball head on, and continued on into Gardenia's Turtwig, knocking the two of them into the air, as they slammed onto the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The Lass announced.

"Cacnea, go!" Gardenia said, tossing out a pokeball, from which a small cactus like pokemon emerged.

"Gastly! Come out!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Gastly emerged from.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gardenia shouted, pointing at Gastly.

"I sent out my pokemon." Akira said.

"Gh-ghost pokemon aren't allowed in this gym!" Gardenia shouted.

"Gardenia… Are you afraid of ghosts?" Akira asked.

"N-no! Why would you think that?" Gardenia asked, smiling shakily.

"Well, let's get on with this battle!" Akira said.

"Did Akira just choose Gastly because Gardenia's afraid of ghosts?" Sakura asked.

"He wouldn't do that." Kaien said, smiling. "I might have mentioned, however, that he might win if he was to fight with a ghost type."

"You're a jerk." Sakura said, lightly socking him in the face.

"C-Cacnea, use needle arm!" Gardenia said.

"Gastly, dodge it and use night shade!" Akira said. Gastly disappeared, and reappeared behind Cacnea, and launched three or four blasts of blackish purple lightning at Cacnea.

"Gastly, now use lick!" Akira said. Gastly then stuck out his long tongue, and licked Cacnea.

"Cacnea, use pin missile!" Gardenia said. Cacnea fired several spikes at Gastly, hitting him backwards.

"Gastly, use night shade again." Akira said. Gastly fired more lightning at Cacnea, knocking it into the air.

"Now, use hypnosis!" Akira said. Gastly fired rings of energy, putting Cacnea to sleep.

"And finally, finish it off with night shade!" Akira said. Gastly launched blasts of black lightning at Cacnea, knocking it down to the ground.

"Cacnea is unable to battle! Gastly wins!" The Lass said, raising a flag.

"Roserade, go!" Gardenia said, throwing out a pokeball.

"Roserade!" Roserade said, appearing from the pokeball.

"Roserade, use grass knot!" Gardenia shouted. Roserade shot vines out of the ground, constricting around Gastly.

"Gastly, use night shade!" Akira said. Gastly shot lightning at the vines, but they didn't have any effect.

"Roserade, use magical leaf!" Gardenia shouted. Roserade fired many colored leaves at Gastly, colliding with him.

"Now, finish it off with weather ball!" Roserade fired a shining orb at Gastly, who couldn't dodge it.

"Gastly, now!" Akira said.

"Gastly!" Gastly said, glowing right before the weather ball hit him.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Roserade wins!" The Lass said, raising a flag.

"Luxio, come out!" Akira said, throwing a pokeball out, which Luxio emerged from.

"Luxio, use spark!" Akira said, as Luxio charged forwards at Roserade, charged with electricity.

"Roserade, dodge it!" Gardenia said, but Roserade was too injured to move.

"What's wrong, Roserade?" Gardenia shouted.

"Curse is what's wrong." Akira said.

"What's curse?" Sakura asked.

"Curse is a special move. When used by most pokemon, it raises their stats. But when used by a ghost pokemon, it halves its health and lays a damaging curse on the opponents.

"So, before Gastly fainted, he laid a curse on Roserade, so it's losing health!" Sakura said.

"Roserade, use grass knot!" Gardenia said. Rlserade shot vines out of the ground, wrapping around Luxio.

"Luxio, use spark!" Akira said. Luxio charged her body with electricity, burning up the vines. She then charged forwards at Roserade, knocking it into the air.

"Now, use thunderbolt!" Akira said. Luxio launched a bolt of electricity at Roserade, slamming it down to the ground.

"Roserade, get up!" Gardenia shouted. Roserade struggled to stand up, but Luxio slammed into it, knocking it to the ground. As Roserade struggled to get up, it eventually succumbed to the curse and fell to the ground.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Luxio wins! The victory of the match goes to Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town!" The Lass said, raising a flag.

"Alright! He won!" Kaien said, smiling.

* * *

"Akira, you managed to defeat my strongest grass pokemon, and for that, I'm happy to bestow upon you the Forest Badge."

"Alright! The Forest Badge!" Akira said, holding up the green badge.

"So, what's our next move, anyway?" Kaien asked.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

Eevee (female) Lvl 21  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 22  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 22  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 20  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 19  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 20  
Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray.

Skitty (female) Lvl 19  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Copycat.

Budew (male) Lvl 17  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

* * *

Eve: And so, Akira has won his second badge. What is in store for these three next? Find out next time!


	17. Hearthome Contest Poffins

Eve: New chapter! I kind of glazed over everything between Eterna City and Hearthome City, because it's not really that important to the story as a whole.

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 17

* * *

"Hearthome City!" Sakura said, looking around the city. "It's so beautiful!"

"Well, we've finally arrived at Hearthome City, so now I'm off to get my next gym badge!" Akira said.

"What?" Sakura said, turning around. "I need to get my contest pass first!"

"No, my gym battle comes first!" Akira said.

"Hey, Akira…" Kaien said, poking me in the shoulder.

"What?" Akira asked.

"According to this pamphlet about Hearthome City, the gym leader Fantina is gone to practice her contest appeals. So it might be a while before you can challenge her to a gym battle." Kaien said.

"Darn it…" Akira said.

"Yay! Time to register for my contest pass!" Sakura said, smiling.

"I think I'll wait outside." Akira said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"There's too much class and atmosphere in there." Akira said, sitting down on the bench outside. He then pulled his headphones out of his backpack and strapped them on.

"See ya…" Akira said, waving his hand.

* * *

"Hi there!" The woman sitting at the counter of the contest hall said, smiling.

"Uh…" Sakura said, blushing.

"Do you need any help with something?" The woman asked.

"Um, well… I'd like… a contest pass…" Sakura mumbled.

"Okay, name?" The woman asked.

"Sakura…"

"Last name?"

"S…Sanaeya…" Sakura said.

"Sanaeya… I've heard that name somewhere before…" Kaien said, pondering for a while.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Sakura said, receiving her contest pass. "I'm finally eligible to compete in contests! So, can I register for the Hearthome City Contest?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, but the contest won't happen for another few weeks. We hope to see you again!" The woman said, smiling.

"Aw… I was ready to compete…" Sakura said, looking down.

"Come on, Sakura. You need to focus on your pokemon training, and making poffins." Kaien said.

"Right! There's got to be somewhere to make poffins!" Sakura said, as the two of them left the contest hall.

"Hey, Akira." Kaien said, turning to their friend, who was still zoning out on the bench.

"Akira." Kaien said, poking him.

"AKIRA!" Kaien shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Kaien said, removing his headphones. "I was listening to Voltaire."

"Sakura was just wondering where she could go to make some poffins." Kaien said.

"Well how should I know? Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." He said, closing his eyes and lying back down.

"WAKE UP!" Kaien shouted, shaking Akira back and forth.

"Sorry…" Akira said. "But I really don't know where to go for poffins."

"Wait, where's Eevee going?" Sakura asked, staring at the brown pokemon running towards a house.

"Quick, we've got to go after her!" Akira said, standing up and running towards the house the Eevee was about to enter.

* * *

"Welcome to the poffin house!" A lady standing at the counter said, smiling. "You can make poffins for contests all you want!"

"Wow, a poffin house! I can't wait to begin cooking!" Sakura said, as she walked over to one of the poffin making machines.

"Oh, before starting, I'd like to give you a Poffin Case." A girl sitting at the table said, giving Sakura a poffin case.

"Liz?" Sakura said, surprised by the appearance of their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to give you this." Liz said, handing Sakura a pokeball.

"What this?" Sakura asked.

"Open it." Liz said, smiling. Sakura pressed the button on the pokeball, and a pokemon emerged from it.

"Pika." Pikachu said, smiling.

"Pikachu?" Sakura said, smiling as she squeezed Pikachu.

"What's Pikachu doing here?" Kaien asked, smiling.

"Well, he wanted to come along with you guys, so I brought him all the way to Hearthome City, in hopes of meeting you there." Liv said, smiling.

"Great! Now I'm motivated to make poffins even more! Welcome to the group, Pikachu!" Sakura said, returning Pikachu to his pokeball.

"Now, to get started on the poffins…" She reached into her pack and pulled out a berry, and got started.

* * *

Several minutes later…

"The poffins are finished! Sakura said, walking outside to Kaien and Akira, holding a trey of what looked like black feces.

"Okay, let's try it…" Kaien said, taking a bite out of one of the poffins.

"Kaien? How is it?" Sakura asked. Kaien just stood there.

"Kaien? Kaien?" Sakura asked.

"Um… It's really good!" Kaien said, smiling in a totally unconvincing manner.

"Let me try." Akira said, grabbing a poffin. "It's bland and flavorless…" Akira said, dully.

"Guys, they're for pokemon, not humans!" Sakura exclaimed. "Eevee, do you want one?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, happily, taking a bite out of one of the poffins. She then collapsed, falling unconscious.

"We have to take Eevee to the pokemon center!" Akira said, picking up his unconscious pokemon.

* * *

"Your Eevee is in trouble. She was badly poisoned somehow, what is it she ate?" Nurse Joy asked. Akira and Kaiens' heads slowly turned to Sakura, who was furiously blushing.

"Hey, Akira, you ever notice that all Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies are the same?" Kaien whispered to Akira as they left the building.

"You're right. Someone must have performed some sort of genetic cloning thing on them." Akira said.

"Sakura, you aren't that good of a cook, are you?" Akira asked.

"Look who's talking! You're not a good cook either!" Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Akira exclaimed. "My dad left when I was a kid, so while my mom was working, my brother and I had to cook all the meals! I'm an excellent cook, thank you very much!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sakura said.

"Fine, let me prove it to you." Akira said, taking several berries from the bag and walking into the poffin house.

* * *

"I'm back!" Akira said, emerging with a bunch of colored poffins.

"Hmph. Let me try some of those." Sakura said, grabbing one and taking a bite out of it.

"It's… delicious." Sakura said.

"Yeah, she's right!" Kaien said, biting another one. "With culinary skills like these, you'll find a husband in no time."

"…I'm going to ignore that." Akira said, glaring at Kaien.

"Do you mind if I give these to my pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"No problem!" Akira said, smiling.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Oh, Sakura, I forgot to tell you something!" Liz said, running over to the group. "There's a contest in Solaceon Town that's starting soon, so you might want to go there!"

"Wow that sounds great!" Sakura said, smiling.

"So, that's where we're going next!" Akira said, smiling. "And then, on to Veilstone for my third gym battle!"

"Right!" Kaien said.

* * *

Eve: So, this is great! This story's really moving fast! I forgot to mention in the disclaimer, but I don't own any songs written by Voltaire, who, in my opinion, is the best songwriter besides Weird Al Yankovic and Bob Rivers. Yes, I'm a weird girl. Well, on with the next chapter! As long as you all keep reading them, I'll keep writing them!


	18. Ruin Time!

Eve: So the group makes their way to Solaceon Town for Sakura's first pokemon contest. Review, please!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 18

* * *

"I'm so glad Pikachu joined us!" Sakura said, rubbing the pokeball in her hand.

"We've noticed." Akira said.

"I think I'll use Pikachu in my first contest!" Sakura said, smiling. "In fact, I think I'm going to practice now!" She threw out Pikachu's pokeball, and the electric mouse pokemon emerged.

"Alright! What moves do you know?" Sakura asked, holding up her pokedex.

"Pikachus' current moves are: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, and Toxic." The pokedex said.

"Alrighty! Pikachu, use zap cannon into the air, and follow it up with toxic!" Sakura said. Pikachu fired a blackish-yellow ball of electricity into the air, followed with a purple ball of energy.

"Now, finish it up with iron tail!" Pikachu jumped into the air, as his tail began glowing silver. He slammed his tail down into the zap cannon, which hit the toxic. Pikachu slammed the two attacks into the ground. The toxic attack shot out a wave of poisonous aura out, and the zap cannon created a discharge of black electricity.

"Great idea!" Kaien said, smiling. "Iron tail stuck the poisonous toxic, and being a steel type move, it insulates it from the poison, reflecting it outwards.

"Alright! I'll call that move the poison discharge!" Sakura said, smiling.

"You know, Sakura, we need to get to Solaceon Town fast, or else we might not get there in time to register for the contest." Akira said.

"Oh no! You're right!" Sakura said, smiling. She then ran out towards the town.

"She's really excited about this." Akira said.

"Okay, well let's get going!" Kaien said, smiling.

* * *

"I'd like to register for the Solaceon Pokemon Contest, please." Sakura said, handing over her contest pass to the receptionist.

"Sakura Sanaeya, correct? Alright, you are accepted into the contest, which will begin tomorrow." The receptionist said, smiling.

"Alright! I'm prepared for my contest!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Hey, according to this contest guide, you should find ball seals." Kaien said.

"What are those?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, according to this, they are capsules you put over your pokeballs that release affects when the pokemon come out." Kaien said.

"Great! Where can I get one?" Sakura asked.

"Sunnyshore City." Akira said.

"Darn. Anywhere else?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! There's a house in this town where a woman sells seals." Akira said.

"Great! Let's find it!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just can't sell you any seals." The woman said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my son John went out exploring in the Solaceon Ruins yesterday, and he hasn't come back yet. I've been worried sick about him, but I'm not strong enough to go there."

"Don't worry, ma'am! My friends and I will go find him!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Really? Thank you!" The woman said, smiling.

"Um, Sakura, I think that means we have to go to, right?" Akira asked.

"Right!" Sakura said, smiling. "Let's head out to the Solaceon Ruins!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Akira whispered.

* * *

"Wow… This place is creepy…" Kaien said, looking around at the glyph-covered ruins.

"Those look like eyes…" Sakura said, looking at the glyphs.

"Those are supposed to be Unown." Kaien said, looking in his Pokemon Identifying Book.

"Unown? What does the Pokedex say about that?" Akira said, opening the pokedex.

"That's weird. There's no data on it." Sakura said, looking over Akira's shoulder.

"I wonder how that is…" Akira said.

"Well, I wonder where John went." Sakura said. Suddenly, they heard a muffled cry.

"That must be John!" Kaien said. He began knocking on the wall, until he heard a noise that sounded more hollow.

"John, are you back there?" Kaien asked.

"Mmph!" A voice shouted from the other side of the wall.

"We need to find a way in there!" Sakura said, looking around the wall of the cave.

"Over here." Akira said, pointing to indents on the wall.

"What are these?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it must be meant for something to go there." Kaien said.

"Uei…" Eevee said, rubbing her head.

"Eevee, what's wrong?" Akira asked, walking over to his partner.

"Uei…" Eevee said, sadly.

"The presence of the Unown must be bothering Eevee." Kaien said.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

"Eevee knows the move hidden power, and it's rumored the Unown created the move hidden power." Kaien said.

"So, Unown live here?" Sakura asked, picking up Eevee.

"That's it!" Kaien said, running over to the ruin wall. "Unown must fit here to open the wall."

"So, how do we find Unown, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, Sakura…" Akira said, pointing at a shape behind Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"B-behind you…" Akira said.

"What?" Sakura turned her head, but there was nothing behind her. Suddenly, a colored abyss emerged from the ground beneath her feet.

"Wah!" Sakura screamed, as she disappeared into the abyss with Eevee.

"Sakura!" Akira said, grabbing her arm, which pulled him in after her, as the abyss disappeared.

"Guys?" Kaien asked, turning around. "Where'd you go?"

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, as they fell to the ground.

"I don't know… This looks like the Solaceon Ruins…" Akira said, as he walked outside.

"That's strange… There's no one here…" Akira said. He walked back inside the ruins, to where Sakura was kneeling in front of the wall.

"Akira, this wall now has writing on it!" Sakura said, turning around. "According to this book, this wall now says… um… 'This world exists… on the parallel of the other one… This world was created by the great being Ar-' it's too messed up to read. Now, this second line says… 'In order to free one of the sixteen keys… you must use the word "friend".' That's all it says." Sakura said, standing up.

"I wonder what that means…" Akira said.

"Akira, look! Unown!" Sakura said, pointing at the pokemon behind Akira.

"What are they doing?" Akira asked, turning around.

"The Unown… They're spelling 'help'." Sakura said.

"Help? What do they need help with?" Akira asked.

"This way." The Unown spelled out, leading over to the wall. They began glowing, and the wall collapsed. Behind the wall was a room. In this room, an Unown was lying on the ground, badly injured.

"I see… Your friend is injured…" Sakura said.

"Yes." The Unown spelled out, nodding their bodies.

"Okay! Skitty, come on out!" Sakura said, throwing out her pokeball.

"Nya!" Skitty, said, jumping into Sakura's arms.

"Skitty! Not now!" Sakura said. "I need you to use heal bell!"

"Nya!" Skitty said, as she began glowing, healing the Unown.

"Great job, Skitty!" Sakura said, returning Skitty.

"Can we go home now?" Akira asked, turning to the Unown.

The Unown nodded, as a portal opened in the ground, pulling them all back into the real world.

"Whoa, where'd you guys come from?" Kaien asked. "And where'd you find the Unown?"

"Long story." Akira said. The Unown then began shifting into the word 'friend', before glowing. They shot a beam of light at the wall, causing it to collapse.

"Wh-where am I…?" The boy on the other side of the wall asked, looking around.

"You're in the Solaceon Ruins." Sakura said, smiling.

"Hey, Akira, I found another one." Kaien said, picking up a pink plate from the floor of the room.

"John, that's your name, right?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." The boy nodded.

"John, let's get going back to your mom." Sakura, said, smiling.

"Uei!" Eevee said, happily.

* * *

"Thank you so much for bringing my son home!" The seal woman said, smiling. "What can I ever do to thank you?"

"Seals." Akira whispered to Sakura.

"Um, do you mind if I have some seals and ball capsules?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Here are some prototypes for you to use." The woman said, handing Sakura six ball capsules and six seals. A capsule with a fireball, a capsule with a heart, a capsule with a flower petal, a capsule with a lightning bolt, a capsule with a rain drop, and a capsule with a lines and confetti.

"Thanks!" Sakura said, smiling. "Now I'm all set for the contest!"

"I can't wait for you to compete, big sister!" John said, smiling.

"John, I know you're saying that to be nice, but if you say that again, I'll tear out your teeth." Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"SO, guys, how did you do that?" Kaien asked.

"Well, the Unown brought us to a parallel world, in order to help them. That's why they held the kid." Akira said, smiling. "But they didn't mean any harm, they just wanted to help their friend."

"Well, that's nice." Kaien said. "Sakura, you need to rest up for your contest, so let's head to the pokemon center!"

* * *

Akira's Party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 26  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 25  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 24  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 26  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 24  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray.

Skitty (female) Lvl 25  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 20  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

* * *

Eve: Yes, I know Heal Bell restores status conditions, not HP, but, anyways, I decided to go with HP restoring. Please, keep reading the chapters!


	19. A Contest Panic

Eve: Sakura's first pokemon contest! Also, this will probably be pretty bad because I've never even really thought about contests. Well, I'll have to squeeze a ton of them into this story, so please stick with me through this story, even though the contests aren't very good.

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 18

* * *

"Oh my god, guys, I'm so nervous!" Sakura said. "I mean, do I look right, should I change?"

"You look fine." Kaien said, encouragingly. "You should wear that outfit more often."

Sakura had changed into clothes that were a little more fancy than normal. She had a dress that she had rush delivered to the pokemon center from her house. It was quite similar to her normal outfit, except that it extended down to her ankles and wrists. It also had a large bow on the lower back, with two ribbons leading down to her knees. She also had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a silver ribbon, and she wore blue ribbons wrapped around her arms.

"Do I really look fine? I hope I look fine, I mean this is my debut! I have to look great!" Sakura said, talking so fast her words were partially slurred together.

"My advice?" Akira said, turning to her. "Don't worry so much about your looks. Whether in a contest or a battle, the people watch the pokemon, not you."

"That explains a lot." Sakura said. "Especially about why you always look like a bum."

"That's because I'm smart enough not to worry about my appearance. If you look good but your pokemon flop, then it's the same as a failure." Akria said, turning away.

"You… You…" Sakura spluttered, blushing angrily.

"Guys, guys, this isn't a time to fight!" Kaien said, stepping between the two of them.

"Sakura, do you have any contingencies?" Akira asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, do you have any back up plans in case your poison discharge fails?"

"Uh… Darn it! You made me nervous again!" Sakura said.

"Hmph…" A voice said, in snide tone.

"What?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"I just can't believe that an ugly girl like you would be bold enough to even show your face here." The person who said that was a rather large woman. She was wearing a grey and white dress that probably had a waistline of around 70 or 80, greasy black hair, and a disdainful smirk.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I, myself, have won three contests already with my partner, Purugly." The woman said, releasing a large, grey cat pokemon that lived up to its name.

"You know, now that I think about it, she really matches her pokemon well." Akira whispered to Kaien, who snickered.

"What? But my Skitty is way better than your greasy old cat!" Sakura said, tossing out a pokeball.

"Nya!" Skitty said, emerging from the pokeball, proceeding to jump into Sakura's arms.

"No, Skitty! Get off!" Sakura said, trying to pull Skitty off her.

"Hmph. A trainer like you can't even get there pokemon under control." The woman said, returning her Purugly and walking away. "Looks like ribbon number four will be a cinch."

"Darn it! I'm not going to lose to that lady!" Sakura said.

"Hey, Akira, is it just me, or has Sakura been really aggressive about these contests?" Kaien asked.

"Oh, definitely." Akira said, nodding.

* * *

"Welcome, to the Sandgem Town Pokemon contest!" Marian said into the mic, smiling. "First, I'd like to introduce to you our judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Solaceon Towns' very own Nurse Joy!"

"I am glad to be here today." Mr. Contesta said.

"This town is remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said, smiling.

"Thank you for having me." Nurse Joy said.

(A/N: Is it just me, or are these guys EVERYWHERE? Let's take a look at the three regions we know have contests, Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn. Those are three different regions that hold contests annually. How the hell do those first two get across the oceans in time? It makes no fucking sense! It's like they're all clones or they have a teleporter!)

"Now, this contest will have the coordinators each select two pokemon to make their appeals! Now, let's have our first coordinator come on up!"

"Akira, you shouldn't be laughing." Kaien said.

"I can't help it!" Akira said, laughing. "She was all prepared with Pikachu, now she has to improvise! It's just hilarious!"

The two of them were viewing the contest performances from their seats in the contest hall. Well, Kaien was, anyway.

* * *

"Akira, wake up! Sakura's on next!" Kaien said.

"Huh… What? Did she win? I can't believe she managed to pull it off." Akira said, coming out from his sleep state.

"No, she's coming up next." Kaien said.

"Oh, this should be good." Akira said, wiping some drool from his mouth.

"Alright! I'm so thrilled to be here today!" Sakura said, walking up stiffly.

"Haha! She looks like a robot!" Akira said, snickering.

"Alright, Budew, Pikachu, come on out!" Sakura said, throwing out two pokeballs. From the first pokeball, flash of light with petals swirling around it came out, as Budew emerged from the light, smiling as the pink petals disappeared.

From the second one, Pikachu popped out of the pokeball with a flash of lightning, with winds of light which then disappeared.

"Alright, Budew, use water sport, and Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Sakura exclaimed. Budew shot out a blast of water into the air, which then proceeded to fall down to the ground in a fountain. Pikachu then shot a bolt of electricity at the water, which shot up and cascaded down the fountain-shape with a dazzling light.

"Now, use stun spore!" Sakura said. Budew launched out a yellow powder which fell to the ground around Pikachu.

"Now, use poison tail!" Sakura said.

"Poison tail? Pikachu can't learn that." Kaien said.

Pikachu shot a toxic orb out into the air, and then jumped into the air with an iron tail. He slammed his tail down into the toxic, and into the ground. This release a wave of poison that hit the stun spore, causing a reaction of sparkling explosions.

"Wow, that was good." Akira said, sitting upright in his seat.

"I think that the two pokemon, while working together great, need a little more practice to fully get the ideas of their moves down." Mr. Contesta said.

"I think that the combinations of water and electricity, along with poison and grass, were remarkable but forced." Mr. Sukizo said.

"I thought that, while the appeals were great, the synchronization could have been a little better." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm so nervous!" Sakura said, back in the dressing room with Kaien and Akira. "I really, really hope I win this contest, but the judges had mixed feelings about my appeal!"

"Hey, come on now, Sakura! You just weren't prepared for two pokemon, that's all!" Kaien said, smiling.

"He's right. And even if you lose, at least you tried your hardest. After all, it's not like this is the last contest in the world." Akira said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura said, smiling. "Thanks, guys. But don't worry! I've got my confidence back, and I'm sure I'm going to win!"

"That's the spirit!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Right! If you have that confidence, you can do anything!" Akira said, smiling.

"Attention! We shall now post the results of the judging." Marians' voice rang out from the loudspeaker.

"Moment of truth!" Akira said, patting Sakura's shoulder encouragingly.

"The top eight coordinators are…"

I'm so evil.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 26  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 25  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 24  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 26  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 24  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray.

Skitty (female) Lvl 25  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 20  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

* * *

Eve: Don't you find me dreadful, cutting you off like that? Personally, I really don't like this chapter. But anyways, off to work on chapter twenty…


	20. Ribbon Fighting!

Eve: So, the contest reaches its final round! What will happen? Read on to find out! Remember to review early and review often! Now then, let's move onto the contest conclusion!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 20

* * *

The screen had eight pictures on it, which turned around to reveal eight faces… One of which was Sakura!

"Yes! I made it!" Sakura said, hugging Akira, then Kaien.

"Congratulations!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Even if you lose, this is still good for your first contest!" Akira said, smiling.

"Don't jinx me!" Sakura said, whacking Akira on the head.

"Alright, good luck with the second phase of the contest!" Akira said, smiling as Sakura walked out.

"Do you think she'll win?" Kaien asked Akira.

"Can't say. But I hope so." Akira said. "We'd better get to our seats."

"What, you're interested now?" Kaien asked.

"Well, now it's the battles! Those are way better!" Akira said.

"You really are a diehard trainer, huh?" Kaien commented.

"You got it!" Akira said, grinning.

* * *

"Alright! We will now begin the second round of the Solaceon Town Pokemon Contest! Both trainers will battle each other with two pokemon each!"

"So, Sakura's up first, huh?" Akira said, smiling.

"Staravia, Chimecho, come out!" The woman that Sakura was facing said, smiling. She threw out two pokemon, a Staravia and a Chimecho, which looked like a white and red wind chime.

"Budew! Vulpix! Go!" Sakura said, throwing out two pokeballs, which Budew and Vulpix emerged from.

"Ugh…" Kaien said, banging his head on the post.

"Chimecho, us psywave!" The woman said. Chimecho launched out a wave of multicolored lights.

"Vulpix, use fire spin!" Sakura ordered. Budew jumped behind Vulpix, who launched a spiral of flames out of his mouth, countering the psywave, releasing flashes of lights. This caused the woman's counter to go down a little.

"Budew, use mega drain!" Sakura exclaimed. Budew began absorbing energy out of Chimecho, causing the woman's counter to drop a little.

"Vulpix, use energy ball!" Sakura said, as Vulpix launched a black and green sphere of energy at Staravia. "Now, use flamethrower!"

Vulpix spit out a blast of flames, which collided with the energy ball, launching it forwards into Staravia combined with flames, causing it to fall to the ground.

The womans' counter dropped down to a three fourths, but a blast of psywave into Budew brought Sakuras' down a little, as well.

"Staravia! Get up and use wing attack!" Staravia flew up into the air, and charged forwards at Budew, as Chimecho launched a psywave, giving the wing a rainbow hue, right before it slammed into Budew, knocking him into the air, before he was slammed into the ground.

Sakura's counter dropped down to a little less than three fourths. This gave Sakura more reason to keep going as strong as possible.

"Vulpix, use shadow ball! Budew, use stun spore!" Budew launched a yellow dust into the air, which fell towards the ground, as Vulpix shot a purple sphere which gathered the dust, and slammed into Chimecho, while releasing the dust, paralyzing Staravia.

"0:00!" The timer beeped. Both Sakura and her opponent shot their heads towards the screen, to see Sakura ahead by a hair.

"Yes! I won!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"Alright! I feel so confident!" Sakura said, smiling. "I can't wait for the next battle! I know I'll win that one, too!"

"From someone with experience in battling, let me remind you not to get confident." Akira said. "Or else you'll lose."

"Okay." Sakura said. "I'm ready to fight!"

* * *

Sakura managed to inch her way through the semi-finals, only to face the same woman who mocked her before.

"I can't believe a frumpy little girl like you made it to the final round!" The woman said, scoffing.

"Begin!" Marian said. The woman threw out two pokeballs, which her Purugly and a Seaking, a red fish, emerged from.

"Skitty! Pikachu! Come on out!" Sakura said, tossing out two pokeballs which Skitty and Pikachu emerged from.

"Purugly, use slash!" The woman said. Purugly began focusing energy into its claws, and then slashed them at Skitty.

"Skitty, dodge it and use double slap!" Sakura called out. Skitty jumped back and slapped Purugly over and over with her paws.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Sakura ordered. Pikachu shot out a bolt of lightning, which began charging before shooting at Seaking.

"Seaking, use horn drill!" The woman said, as Seakings' horn began rotating, discharging the electricity, causing Sakura to lose points on the counter.

"Skitty, use assist!" Sakura said. Skittys' paw began glowing, and she shot out a stun spore at Seaking, paralyzing it.

"Now, Pikachu, use zap cannon!" Sakura called out. Pikachu launched a black and yellow ball of electricity at Seaking, who couldn't move.

"And finish it up with iron tail!" Sakura shouted. Pikachu slammed his tail into the zap cannon, slamming his electrically charged tail into Seaking, charging it with black electricity. This cause the womans' counter to drop all the way down to three fourths.

"Purugly, use slash!" The woman ordered. Purugly charged forwards towards Skitty, and slashed at it.

Pikachu jumped in front of Purugly, blocking the slash with his iron tail.

"Now, Skitty, use assist!" Sakura ordered. Skittys' paw began glowing, and she launched a flamethrower at Purugly.

Purugly, however, was insulated from the flames by its thick fat.

"Purugly, use faint attack!" The woman shouted, as Purugly launched forwards at a fast speed, before slamming into Pikachu.

_Darn it…_ Sakura thought. _At this rate, I'll never beat Purugly, and if it keeps going like this, Seaking will heal, too!_

Seaking slowly made its way up, and then flew next to Purugly.

"Purugly! Finish it off with slash!" The woman shouted.

"Skitty! Use assist! Pikachu, zap cannon!" Sakura exclaimed. As Purugly charged closer towards her two pokemon, Pikachu launched a slow-moving blast of black and yellow lightning.

At the same time, Skittys' paw began glowing, and she launched out a water sport from Budew. The water sport shot forwards and hit the zap cannon, absorbing all the electricity, before raining down on the enemies with a full 150 points of unhindered electricity as the timer rang out the time.

"And our winner is…" Marian said, looking at the board. "Sakura Sanaeya!"

"Yes! We did it!" Sakura, said, cheering. Skitty jumped forwards into her arms, smiling.

"Well, she actually pulled it off!" Akira said, surprised. "But I didn't expect her to win using assist!"

"Well, that just goes to show you that anything can happen if you're lucky!" Kaien said, as they watched the ribbon ceremony.

* * *

"Yes! I won!" Sakura, said, still enthusiastic about her first contest victory, even later on, almost five hours later.

"Yes, we've heard about it." Akira said.

"But I wuv my contest ribbon!" Sakura said, nuzzling the ribbon.

"Hey, do you think we should go to the daycare center?" Kaien asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 28  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 26  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 27  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 26  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 24  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 27  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

* * *

Eve: So, Sakura won her first pokemon contest! Now, let's move on to the Solaceon Daycare Center! Review please!


	21. Pokemon Daycare Catastrophe!

Eve: Ready to go! Time for the Solaceon Town Daycare Center! It will have a surprising ending! Read and review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 21

* * *

"Wow, this is the Solaceon Town Daycare Center?" Kaien shouted, looking around at all the pokemon playing in the fields.

"I wuv my ribbon…" Sakura said, nuzzling her ribbon.

"Sakura, snap out of it." Akira said, slapping her on the back of her head.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said, returning to the real world. "Now, let's go see them!" Sakura said.

"Hello there!" The man standing in front of the building said, smiling.

"So, do you run this place?" Kaien asked.

"No, that's my wife. My job is to stand here without moving and tell trainers how their pokemon are doing." The man said, smiling.

"Wow." Sakura said. "That must be boring."

"You have no idea." The man said as the group walked into the house.

"Ah, welcome." The woman standing at the counter said, smiling.

"Are you the lady who runs the daycare center?" Akira asked.

"Why yes, I am." The woman said, smiling. "We charge 100 poke to begin with, and then another hundred for each level we raise your pokemon.

"Well, that sounds like a bargain to me!" Sakura said.

"Oh, I forgot. We only have room to take care of two more pokemon." The woman said.

"Hey! I'm back!" A voice rang out, as a girl in blue suspenders and a red shirt walked in, placing her hat on the table.

"Ah, Lyra, welcome back." The woman said, smiling.

"Oh, you're name's Lyra?" Sakura asked, smiling. "Nice to meet you Lyra!"

"Oh, hi! What's your name?" Lyra asked, taking Sakura's hand and shaking it hard.

"Sakura…" Sakura said, smiling.

"Well, hi Sakora!" Lyra said, smiling.

"Um, it's Sakura." Sakura said, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Sakora." Lyra said, smiling brightly.

"So, Lyra, are these your grandparents?" Kaien asked.

"What? Oh, no!" Lyra said, smiling. "These two are friends of my grandparents, so I'm just helping out for a while."

"Oh, so where are your grandparents?" Akira asked.

"Oh, they live in the Johto Region." Lyra said. "I'm travelling through the Sinnoh Region in order to beat the gyms."

"Really? Me too!" Akira said, smiling. "I'm Akira, and this is my partner, Eevee." He then gestured to his partner, who smiled.

"It's so cute!" Lyra said, pulling Eevee off Akira's shoulder, hugging her to her chest.

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling.

"Akira, can you leave Eevee here for a while so I can play with her?" Lyra asked, squeezing Eevee tighter.

"…Sure." Akira said.

"What other pokemon do you guys have?" Lyra asked, squeezing Eevee tighter.

"Well, come on out, guys!" Sakura said, throwing her pokemon out.

"Aw! Your Vulpix is so cute!" Lyra said, picking up Vulpix, squeezing him. "Can you guys leave Vulpix, too?"

"…Okay!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Make sure you guys come back in a while!" Lyra said, smiling.

"Well, what do we do now?" Akira asked, sitting down underneath a tree.

"We could try to go to Celestic Town." Kaien said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, you're right!" Akira said. "That's where my brother is!"

"Brother?" Kaien and Sakura both asked.

"Yeah. My older brother is a gym leader, and a researcher on the side."

"Well where's his gym?" Sakura asked.

"A place called Cierra Town. It's located next to a set of ruins, which he researches."

"Well, why's he in Celestic Town?" Kaien asked.

"He's researching the rumors of Sinnoh, whatever those are." Akira said, smiling.

"Well, let's go pay him a visit!" Sakura said, standing up. "And when we get back, we can pick our pokemon up!"

"Um, I don't feel right, going anywhere without Eevee. I'll go check up on her." Akira said, walking towards the daycare center.

"Akira! Sakura!" Lyra shouted, running up to them, with a Maril at her side.

"Lyra? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The pokemon! They were stolen!" Lyra shouted.

"What do you mean 'stolen?'" Akira asked.

"Two freaky looking guys on an enormous Drifblim sucked them up with a vacuum thing!" Lyra said. "Come on!"

Lyra led the three of them back to the daycare center, where large translucent purple shape was moving away, filled with pokemon. Two Team Galactic members were standing on top of a platform on Drifblim.

"We've got to get them!" Kaien said, throwing out a pokeball, which Staravia emerged from.

"Staravia, use aerial ace!" Kaien said. Staraptor flew into the air, and shot out at the machine. He hit the Drifblim, but simply bounced off.

"Come on Staravia! Keep going!" Kaien shouted. Staravia kept trying, but nothing worked.

"Boy, you need to train that Staravia of yours a little more." A voice said. "He's almost evolved, but not quite there."

"Who are you?" Kaien asked, turning around.

"I'm a gym leader." The man said, smiling. He walked in front of the group, and tossed a pokeball into the air.

"Skar!" The pokemon said, emerging. It was a large, metallic bird, named a Skarmory.

"Skarmory, use metal drill!" The man said. Skarmory began to use steel wing, and shot towards the Drifblim. It then used drill peck, and shot right through the center, blasting a hole through it.

The machine fell to the ground slowly, and landed on the ground. The pokemon crawled out of the hole in the machine, running back to the daycare building.

"Eevee!" Akira said, holding the pokemon that jumped into his arms, smiling.

"Vulpix." Vulpix said, rubbing up against Sakura.

"Vulpix, I'm glad you're safe." Sakura said, picking up her pokemon.

"Aki, now that you've got her back, be sure to hold onto her." The man said, smiling.

"Nice to see you again, Riyo." Akira said, smiling.

The man had brown hair, brushed straight, and he was wearing a blue jacket over a light blue shirt. He was wearing jeans, and he had a dark blue hat over his hair.

"Hey, how do you two know eachother?" Kaien asked, returning Staravia to his ball.

"I'm his older brother, Riyo Saroyan." Riyo said, smiling.

"So you're Riyo's brother, huh?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Yeah. But first, I have to catch some thugs." Riyo said, smiling. "Delibird, I need your help." Riyo threw out a pokeball, and a large bird emerged, holding a bag. It was larger than an average Delibird, and appeared to be more cheerful.

"Delibird, go find those two galactic grunts and put them on ice." Riyo said, smiling, as Delibird flew into the air, heading off after the grunts.

"Hey, Riyo, what are you doing here?" Akira asked.

"I'm here to find the unown ruins." Riyo said, smiling.

"Mr. Saroyan, thank you for saving the pokemon." The woman who ran the daycare center said, smiling. "What can we do to repay you?"

"Well, those two pokemon belong to them, right?" Riyo asked.

"Yes." The woman said. "Why?"

"Give them back free of charge, and we'll call it even." Riyo said, smiling.

"Deal." The woman said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you, Akira." Riyo said, saluting Akira, before jumping onto Skarmory and flying off.

"Wow." Sakura said. "You're brother's pretty cool."

"Yeah." Akira said, nodding.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something." The daycare lady said, walking into the building, before coming out carrying two brown and cream colored pokemon eggs.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I found these eggs with your pokemon. I don't know how they got there, but your pokemon had it. You do want them, yes?" The man asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura said.

"Wait one second." The woman said. We'll let you have your pokemon back free, but you'll have to pay for the eggs.

"Fine." Sakura said. "How much?"

"2,500 poke." The woman said, smiling.

"2,500?" Sakura shouted.

"Each." The woman said, smiling.

"I'll pay for it…" Sakura said, pulling some money out of her purse.

"Nice to do business with you." The woman said.

"Congratulations, Sakora!" Lyra said, smiling. "You got two Eevee eggs! You're so lucky!"

"Lyra, can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what?" Lyra asked.

"I don't think I can use two eggs, so can you take one?"

"You want me to take one?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, we couldn't have saved the pokemon." Sakura said.

"Wait, but we can't forget about Eevee!" Lyra said, kneeling next to the pokemon. "Eevee, do you mind me taking one of your eggs?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling and licking Lyra.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Lyra said, smiling.

"Then it's decided!" Sakura said, smiling. She then handed an egg over to Lyra, placing the other one in her bag.

"Great! You got an egg!" Akira said.

"Yeah, but how did Eevee get an egg, let alone two?" Sakura asked. (Is she really that dense?)

"I don't know, but it is great that you'll have an Eevee, too!" Akira said, smiling.

"Uei!" Eevee said, licking Sakura on the cheek.

"Alright, where should we go next?" Kaien asked, as we walked up to the split rode, deciding between Veilstone City and Celestic Town.

"Let's go to Veilstone!" Akira said, smiling.

"Right!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"We're almost away!" One of the galactic grunts said.

"Delibird!" A Delibird said, landing in front of the grunts.

"Out of the way, bird!" One grunt said, holding up a pokeball, but before he could throw it, Delibird hit the two with an ice beam.

"Great job, Delibird!" Riyo said, as Skarmory landed on the ground.

"Deli!" Delibird said, smiling.

"Alright, Akira, it's almost time!" Riyo said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 30  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 27  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandshrew (male) Lvl 27  
Moves: Rollout, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 26  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

Eve: Alright, guys! Riyo is a gym leader from another region, but it doesn't really matter. Anyways, read and review!


	22. Water Friends For?

Eve: So, the group will now head out to Veilstone City for Akira's third gym battle! What will happen next? Read on to find out! And please review!

Eve: Also, I'd like to address a recent review I got on the last chapter. The person was asking about pokemon evolutions, particularly Eevee and Turtwig. First off, I'd like to say this. Cuteness is a major factor for putting together a pokemon team. With that, I probably won't be evolving Turtwig very soon, though I probably will eventually. Also, Eevee will definitely not be evolving for a long time. Also, in this, instead of Eevee evolving into Umbreon and Espeon through friendship, it'll be through Moon Stone and Sun Stone, which they should have done originally. But, I'm rambling, so thanks for the review and let's go on!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 22

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Veilstone?" Kaien asked.

"Simple." Sakura and Akira said.

"I have to battle the Veilstone City Gym and win my third badge next, so that's why we're going there!" Akira said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What 'what'?" Akira asked.

"That's not why." Sakura said.

"Okay, why do you think we should go there?" Akira asked.

"Veilstone City is the home of the game corner!" Sakura said. "And not only that, the biggest department store in Sinnoh is also there! We're talking major shopping trips, super cash flow, large amounts of goods!" Sakura shouted, running around, happily.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Akira asked.

"It's not all girls." Sakura said, smiling. "Just me."

"Okay, well, let's just keep going to Veilstone, okay?" Akira said, holding his hand up to get her to be quiet.

"Right!" Sakura said, throwing her arm into the air.

"Well, this should be fun…" Kaien said, looking down.

"Bui!" A voice shouted. An orange pokemon jumped out from a bush, grabbing Kaien's wallet.

"What's that?" Sakura shouted.

"It's a Buizel." Akira said, looking at the weasel pokemon that was running away.

"And it's got my wallet!" Kaien shouted, running after it.

"Kaien, let it go…" Akira said, face palming.

"We'd better go after him, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"Uei!" Eevee said.

"Kaien!" Akira said, running after his friend.

* * *

"Come back here, you jerk!" Kaien said, tackling the Buizel. However, Buizel was too fast for him, and jumped to the side, wallet in hand.

"Don't mock me!" Kaien said, throwing out a pokeball.

"Staravia, get my wallet back!" Kaien shouted.

"Starai!" Staravia said, flying towards Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel said, hitting Staravia dead on with and ice punch, knocking him to the ground, frozen.

"Staravia, are you okay?" Kaien asked, running over to his frozen pokemon. He returned Staravia to his ball, and looked up. Buizel was just standing there, and then he stuck his tongue out, mocking Kaien.

"Get back here!" Kaien shouted, chasing after Buizel.

"Kaien!" Akira, said, running up to Kaien, panting.

"What do you want?" Kaien asked.

"Come on, you're waisting to much time." Akira said. "We need to get to Veilstone."

"I need to get my wallet back!" Kaien said, running after Buizel.

"Akira, where'd Kaien go?" Sakura asked, running up to him.

"He went that way, but I lost him." Akira said, sheepishly.

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling. She jumped off of Akira's shoulder, and began sniffing the ground.

"Uei! Uei!" Eevee said, running towards the river.

"Okay, let's go, Sakura!" Akira said, running off after his pokemon.

"I… can't… run… anymore…" Sakura said, panting.

* * *

"Give me back my wallet!" Kaien shouted, running through the bushes… and fell into the river.

"Bui!" Buizel said, laughing.

"Darn you, Buizel!" Kaien said, climbing out of the river.

"Bui!" Buizel said, glaring at Kaien. He then ran towards the river, gesturing towards the weeds covering a part of the river bank.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kaien asked, walking over to the river bank.

"Bui!" Buizel said, gesturing to the pokemon lying in the weeds.

"Oh, is this your friend?" Kaien asked, looking down at the injured Shellos. Its' blue skin was badly burned on one side, looking as if it really hurt whenever Shellos was swimming.

"Shellos, are you hurt?" Kaien asked, kneeling next to the injured pokemon.

"Shell…" Shellos said, nodding.

"Buizel, did you steal my wallet in order to bring me here?" Kaien asked, looking at the weasel pokemon.

"Bui!" Buizel said, nodding.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now, we need to fix this burn. I'd say we need to find a cold compress and then a rawst berry." Kaien said, looking at the Shellos.

"Bui!" Buizel said, nodding.

"Alright, so Buizel, first, I'll need some water." Kaien said, dipping a thermos into the river, getting some water. "Next, I'll need you to use ice punch."

Buizel began focusing energy into his paw, which then began glowing blue. Buizel then pressed his paw onto the water, freezing it solid. After Kaien chipped it out, Buizel shattered it with another ice punch. Kaien then took his jacket off, wrapped it around the ice, and pressed it to Shellos' burn.

"Alright, Buizel, I need you to get a rawst berry for me, alright?" Kaien asked, holding the compress in place.

"Bui!" Buizel said, nodding. He ran off into the forest, and returned a few minutes later with a blue berry.

"Uei!" Eevee said, running after him, with Akira in tow.

"Hey, Kaien, what are you doing here?" Akira asked, stopping next to the river bank.

"I'm helping a Shellos." Kaien said, feeding the Shellos the rawst berry. Shellos slowly began healing, as the burn began to recede to nothingness.

"Buizel, do you think Shellos is ready to swim?" Kaien asked.

"Bui!" Buizel said, nodding. Shellos slowly began inching its way into the water, and then righted itself, swimming around happily.

"Bui! Buizel said, smiling.

Suddenly, a large blast of water shot out from the dam blocking off the far end of the river. The water shot forth, engulfing Shellos. The large flow of water began pushing Shellos at high speed towards what appeared to be a waterfall off in the distance.

"Bui!" Buizel shouted, jumping into the water. His tails began spinning, propelling him towards the waterfall, where the current caught up to him. He managed to grab onto Shellos with one paw, and grab onto an outcropping of rock with the other.

"Buizel! Hang on a little longer!" Kaien shouted, as he and Akira began running toawards the falls.

"Bui!" Buizel shouted.

"Sandshrew, we need you!" Kaien said, throwing out Sandshrews' pokeball.

"Sandshrew, I need you to use dig to dig under the riverbed and make it collapse!" Kaien said. Sandshrew began digging under ground, and he began punching holes in the river bed, then he emerged from the ground.

"Sandshrew, it wasn't enough! We need to help Buizel!" Kaien shouted.

"Kaien, just use Staravia!" Akira said.

"I can't… he's to injured to fly right now..." Kaien said. "Sandshrew's our last hope…"

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew shouted, as he began to glow.

"Sandshrew's evolving!" Akira exclaimed.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash said, smiling.

"Whoa, Sandslash! You evolved!" Kaien shouted.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash shouted, shooting out a tremor through the ground. The already fragile riverbed then began to collapse, causing the current to weaken.

"Whoa, Sandslash learned earthquake!" Akira said.

"Bui!" Buizel shouted, propelling himself and Shellos forwards, past the currents and onto dry land.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." Kaien said, smiling.

"Bui!" Buizel said, taking Kaiens' wallet again.

"Buizel give me back my wallet!" Kaien shouted.

"Bui!" Buizel said, smiling.

"Hey, Kaien, I think Buizel wants to go with you." Akira said.

"Really, Buizel?" Kaien asked.

"Bui!" Buizel said, smiling.

"Alright, Sandslash, are you up for the challenge?" Kaien asked.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash said, smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kaien said.

"Buizel!" Buizel said, shooting off a water gun at Sandslash, who dodged it with dig.

"Bui!" Buizel then shot off a water pulse into the ground, sending out a wave of energy.

Sandslash emerged from the hole, lunging at Buizel, who countered with an ice punch.

"Sandslash, use rollout!" Kaien shouted. Sandslash curled up into a spiked ball, and rolled at top speed towards Buizel.

"Bui!" Buizel said, coating his body with water, and shot forwards with an aqua jet. The two pokemon collided with each other, and were knocked into the air before hitting the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" Kaien said throwing out a pokeball. The ball hit Buizel, and then engulfed him in light and pulled him in.

The ball began shaking for a few seconds, before finally settling down.

"Alright!" Kaien shouted, grabbing the pokeball, before releasing Buizel from it.

"Bui!" Buizel said, smiling. He then ran forwards, and grabbed a pokeball off of Kaiens' belt. He then ran over to Shellos, who was watching the battle with Akira and Eevee, and pressed it to her head.

Shellos was pulled into the ball, which began shaking before settling down.

"Alright! I caught a Shellos!" Kaien sai, picking up the pokeball.

* * *

"So, Akira, we're headed off to Veilstone, right?" Kaien asked, as they walked through the forest.

"You got it!" Akira said, smiling.

"I can't wait to see all the sights of Veilstone!" Kaien said, smiling.

"You know, I get the feeling I forgot something..." Akira mused.

"Really? What?" Kaien asked.

"Um, Akira?" Sakura called out, looking around the forest. "Akira, are you here somewhere?"

"Akira? Kaien? Anyone?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Hello?"

* * *

"It's probably nothing." Kaien said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Akira agreed.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 30  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Tackle, Protect, Iron Defense, Take Down.

Gastly (male) Lvl 27  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Lick, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staravia (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Wing Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Team.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 26  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, Kaien got two new members to his team! And Sakura's stranded in the woods! How will the team deal with this? Find out next time!

Read and Review.


	23. How To Blow 100K In One Easy Lesson

Eve: I did not write a part of this chapter. My boyfriend/story consultant wrote the shopping scene, saying I had a bad glance at how guys are. Anyways, if there's a drop in quality, that's why. Blame him, okay?

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 23

* * *

"I'm not going to forgive you." Sakura said, pouting.

"Geez, I said I was sorry! What else do you want?" Akira asked.

"It's not that simple! You left me alone in the forest!" Sakura said.

"I came back for you!" Akira said.

"Not good enough! You have to make it up to me!" Sakura said, glaring at Akira.

"What do you mean 'make it up'?" Akira asked.

"When we reach Veilstone, you have to go shopping with me, and carry some of my bags." Sakura said, smiling.

"You're dead, man. That's always the first step." Kaien said, patting Akira on the shoulder.

"Fine…" Akira said.

"Alright! I can see the town in the distance! We're almost there!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Ho boy…" Akira said, sighing.

"Alright, what should we do now?" Kaien asked.

"Let's go to the gym, first." Akira said.

"What? No way! We're going to the department store first!" Sakura said.

"Gym!"

"Department store!"

"Guys! Guys!" Kaien said, stepping in between the two of them.

"Fine. I already agreed to help you out with shopping, so can I at least challenge the gym first?" Akira asked.

"Fine. It'll just give me more time for shopping." Sakura said.

"Alright, according to the map, the gym is this way.

* * *

"Whoa, this gym is cool." Akira said, looking at the fighting gym.

"Hey, there's a note on the door." Kaien said.

"What's it say?" Akira asked.

"'We are sorry to say that the gym is temporarily closed for the gym leaders' training. We are sorry for the inconvenience.'"

"Okay! Time for shopping!" Sakura said, grabbing Akira by the jacket and pulled him towards the department store.

"I'll stay here and wait for the gym leader to come back!" Kaien said, picking up Eevee.

* * *

"Alright! Off to shopping! First off, clothes!" Sakura said, walking into the department store.

"God, please kill me now." Akira muttered under his breath.

"Okay, here we are!" Sakura said, smiling. "I'll find clothes."

"Maybe if I run now I can get away…" Akira muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Akira, which do you think looks better? The white cream dress or the white snow dress?" Sakura asked, holding up two white dresses.

_This is going to take a while._ Akira told himself.

* * *

"So, Eevee, while your trainer is going through the six gates of hell, what do you want to do?" Kaien asked, setting Eevee down.

"Uei!" Eevee said, running over to a large rock sticking up inside a crater.

"Huh? What's this?" Kaien asked, walking over.

* * *

"Alright, purple or violet hair ribbons?" Sakura asked, holding up two ribbons.

_God help me…_ Akira thought.

"Well, I'll just go with both of them." Sakura said, putting the two ribbons in her bag, on top of the two dresses.

"Alright, now which of these should I get?" Sakura asked, holding up two shirts with blue flower patterns.

"…Those are the same shirt." Akira said.

"What, are you blind? This one has daisies for the pattern and this one has daffodils for the pattern." Sakura said.

"I can't take much more of this…" Akira said.

"Alright, then let's move on to shoes." Sakura said, packing up the fifty-something shirts, skirts, dresses, and shorts into the twenty-something bags.

"Wait, I have to carry these?" Akira asked.

"Duh." Sakura said.

* * *

"According to the brochure guides, this is a meteorite that fell to earth about a hundred years ago." Kaien said. "It's rumored to emanate a strange aura that has affects on certain pokemon."

"Uei?" Eevee asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, that is weird. According to this, the pokemon it affects is said to appear with a colored aurora and transforms into another pokemon after touching the meteor." Kaien said.

"I wonder what Akira is doing right now…" Kaien said, looking up.

* * *

"Sakura… A little help…" Akira said, teetering back and forth with a large tower of bags and boxes stacked up in his arms, blocking him fron seeing.

"Just one more stop~" Sakura said, smiling.

"What is it…" Akira asked, scowling.

"The underground section, for buying dolls." Sakura said, smiling.

"Where's that?" Akira asked.

"Top floor." Sakura said, smiling.

That was the point that Akira blacked out, the packages and bags falling to the ground.

* * *

"Ugh… my head…" Akira said, waking up, rubbing his head.

"Akira, I bought all the dolls, so I need you to carry them, along with the rest of the stuff. AS YOU PROMISED." Sakura said the last sentence with a thinly veiled sense of menace.

"Fine…" Akira said, picking all the items Sakura bought.

"Alright, I received a text from Kaien." Sakura said, pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Oh, the gym is open! Let's go! We need to hurry!" Sakura shouted, running out of the department store.

"So, what's with the large amount of bags, Akira?" Kaien asked.

"Don't ask." Akira said, scowling. He was seated on a park bench outside of the pokemon center, with a mountain of bags and boxes stacked up to the side.

"Okay, I've arranged everything." Sakura said, walking out of the pokemon center. "All the clothes and dolls will be delivered to my house.

"Sakura, how did you afford all of that?" Kaien asked.

"Oh, my parents gave me an allowance of spending money that I was supposed to use on my journey." Sakura said.

"…And you blew the whole thing shopping." Akira said.

"Of course not. I saved some for the game corner." Sakura said, holding up about 50,000 poke.

"Her parents must really want her out of the house." Akira said.

"Alright, on to the gym!" Akira said.

* * *

"Sorry kid, but the leader is in a battle. Come back in an hour or so." The man in the battle costume said.

"Of course." Akira said.

"Alright, then off to the game corner!" Sakura said, running off to the game corner.

"Oh, great…" Akira said, following after her.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, you shouldn't gamble…"

"Come on, Akira! I can stop any time I want!"

"Yeah. Right." Akira said.

"Alright!" Sakura said, sitting down at one of the slot machines with a large tray-full of coins. She slipped one coin into the slot, and began playing.

_You lose._

"One more time." Sakura said, putting in another coin.

_You lose._

"One more time." Sakura said, putting in another coin.

_You lose._

"One more time." Sakura said, putting in another coin.

_You lose._

"One more time." Sakura said, putting in another coin.

_You lose._

"One more time." Sakura said, putting in another coin.

_You lose._

* * *

200 coins later…

"One more time." Sakura said.

"Enough." Akira said, grabbing Sakura's hand. "We're leaving." He pulled Sakura out by the arm, but she broke free and ran back in.

"No." Akira said, dragging her back by the collar of her dress.

"Help! Help!" Sakura shouted, thrashing around. "Kidnap! Kidnap!"

"Sakura, will you be quiet? You used up all your coins, remember?" Akira said.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura said, as Akira continued to drag her back to the gym.

"Well it's about time you guys got here." Kaien said. "You're lucky the gym leader is ready to battle, or you'd be dead."

"Sorry, Sakura is a slot machine addict, so we were a little late."

"Did you seriously blow 50K?" Kaien asked.

"Almost." Akira said. "I managed to stop her."

"Alright, well the gym battle is ready, so let's go!" Kaien said.

* * *

Eve: So, the battle starts! I still say that girls, myself included, don't do stuff like that shopping.

Mukuro: Okay. Let me write something here. First off, you are totally off on that. Girls ALWAYS make the guys carry the stuff, whether they mean to or not. Anyways, just putting that out there.

Eve: Well, anyways, review!


	24. Fighting the Fighting Gym!

Eve: So Akira challenges the Veilstone City Gym at long last! How will he fare? Read on to find out! Review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 24

* * *

"Alright!" The karate man from earlier said, raising two flags. "This match will be a three on three pokemon battle between the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town, and the Leader of the Veilstone City Gym, Maylene! Only the challenger, Akira Saroyan, is allowed to make substitutions!"

"I'm glad you decided to take my challenge!" Akira said, smiling.

"Of course I did! After a battle five years ago, I'm taking on all challengers!" Maylene said, taking out a pokeball. "But I train daily with my pokemon, so there's no way we'll lose easy!"

"Begin!" The judge said, raising the flags.

"I wonder what Akira will choose." Kaien said, smiling. "After all, Maylene is a fighting type gym leader."

"So?" Sakura asked.

"That means he's obviously going to use a certain pokemon." Kaien said, smiling.

"Gastly, go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball. Gastly emerged from the pokeball, smiling.

"Alright, Meditite, go!" Maylene said, tossing out a pokeball. A pokemon that looked like a blue and white human emerged.

"Gastly, use night shade!" Akira shouted. Gastly shot out a blast of violet black lightning at Meditite.

"Meditite, use detect!" Maylene shouted. Meditites' eyes began glowing green, and it moved backwards completely avoiding the move.

"Gastly, use confuse ray!" Akira shouted. Gastly shot a colored ball at Meditite, moving at a fast speed.

"Confusion!" Maylene exclaimed. Meditites' eyes began glowing purple, and the confuse ray compressed, before disappearing.

"Now, use foresight!" Maylene ordered. Meditites' eyes began glowing red, and then ceased.

"Gastly, use night shade!" Akira shouted. Gastly shot lightning at Meditite, which it dodged.

"And finish it off with drain punch!" Meditite charged forwards, and its fist began glowing green, and it collided with Gastly.

"Gastly's a ghost type! How did that happen?" Sakura asked.

"Foresight is a move that makes ghost pokemon susceptible to damage from fighting and normal type moves." Kaien said.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Meditite wins!" The judge said, raising a flag.

"Alright, I wonder what Akira's going to use next?" Sakura asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Kaien said, smiling.

"Staravia! Go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball. Kaien's Staravia emerged from the ball, flying up into the air.

"Wait, where'd Akira get a Staravia?" Sakura asked.

"I loaned it to him." Kaien said, smiling.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say it will be mutually beneficial." Kaien said, smiling.

"Meditite, use confusion!" Maylene said. Meditite began focusing energy, and Staravia began glowing.

"Staravia, dodge it with aerial ace!" Staravia disappeared, and shot forwards, slamming into Meditite.

"Meditite, get up!" Maylene shouted.

"Med…itite…" Meditite said, struggling to get up.

"Meditite, use confusion!" Meditite focused energy, and Staravia began glowing again.

"Starvia, do the same thing!" Akira said. Staravia used aerial ace again, and slammed into Meditite again.

"Meditite is unable to battle!" The judge declared. "Staravia wins!"

"Machoke!" Maylene shouted, throwing out a pokeball. A large, grey muscular humanoid pokemon emerged.

"Staravia, use aerial ace!" Akira shouted, but Staravia refused to move.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"It must have been confused from that confusion attack." Kaien said. (OMG no!)

"Machoke, use dynamic punch!" Maylene shouted. Machokes' fist began glowing brightly, and slammed hard into Staravia, knocking him into the air.

"Staravia, are you alright?" Akira asked.

"Star!" Staravia said, nodding.

"Good, Machoke's dynamic punch snapped Staravia out of confusion by reverse confusing it!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Staravia, use aerial ace!" Akira said, as Staravia shot forwards.

"Machoke, use dynamic punch!" Maylene shouted. Machoke held up its' glowing fist, which Starvia collided with, knocking both of them backwards.

"Staravia, are you okay?" Akira asked.

"Machoke, get up!" Maylene shouted.

"Wait, Staravia's glowing!" Sakura said. Staravia had begun glowing, and when the light ceased, a much larger bird pokemon was standing there.

"Staraptor!" The Staraptor said, flying up into the air.

"Machoke, use dynamic punch!" Maylene shouted. Machoke charged forwards, with its' fist glowing.

"Staraptor, use aerial ace!" Akira shouted. Staraptor charged forwards, dodging around Machokes' fist, slamming into its' chest.

"Machoke!" Maylene exclaimed.

"Machoke!" Machoke shouted, standing up.

"Staraptor, what else can you do…" Akira said, opening the pokedex. "Oh, you can use close combat…"

"Machoke, use seismic toss!" Maylene shouted. Machoke grabbed onto Staraptor, and jumped up into the air.

"Staraptor, use close combat!" Akira shouted. Staraptor began striking machoke repeatedly, causing it to weaken its grip a little. The two pokemon slammed hard into the ground, throwing up a large dust cloud.

As the dust settled, both pokemon were still standing, before collapsing to the ground.

"Machoke and Staraptor are unable to battle!" The judge announced.

"Lucario! Go!" Maylene shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which a blue wolf pokemon emerged from.

"Shieldon, go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Shieldon emerged from.

"Why'd he use Shieldon?" Kaien exclaimed. It has a double weakness to fighting!"

"Lucario, use force palm!" Maylene shouted. Lucario charged forwards, thrusting its palm at Shieldon.

"Iron defense!" Akira shouted. Shieldons' head began glowing, and it blocked the force palm.

"Metal claw!" Lucario charged forwards, as three metal claws extended out of its hands, and it charged forwards.

"Iron head, Shieldon!" Shieldon charged forwards, as his head began glowing, and slammed into the metal claw.

"Now that I think about it, that is a pretty good idea." Kaien said. "He's using Shieldons' ultimate defense to block all of Lucarios' moves."

"Lucario, use bone rush!" Lucario generated a blue bone in its hands, and charged forwards.

"Iron defense!" Akira shouted, as Shieldon began glowing silver. Unfortunately, Lucario flipped Shieldon into the air with the bone, and followed it off with an aura sphere.

"Shieldon!" Akira shouted, as Shieldon hit the ground.

"Shieldon!" Shieldon said, righting itself.

"Now, use bone rush again!" Maylene shouted. Lucario charged forwards again, creating a bone.

"Protect!" Akira said.

"Akira's taking it seriously now. He didn't expect that last move, but now he's more prepared." Kaien said.

"Lucario! Use aura sphere!" Maylene shouted, as soon as Shieldons' protect faded.

The aura sphere shot forwards high speed at Shieldon, who managed to jump out of the way.

"it's not going to work!" Maylene said, smiling. "The aura sphere is locked onto Shieldons' aura, so it will follow him until it hits.

"Shieldon, use iron head!" Akira shouted. Shieldons' head began glowing, and he slammed it into the aura sphere, knocking it towards Lucario.

"Lucario, bone rush!" Maylene shouted. Lucario generated a bone again, and slammed it into the aura sphere, knocking it at Shieldon.

"Shieldon, use iron head!" Akira shouted. Shieldons' head began glowing, and he charged forwards at the aura sphere. It hit the aura sphere, disintegrating around it, surrounding the iron head with a blue aura. Shieldon then charged forwards at Lucario.

"The aura sphere turned iron head into a fighting move!" Kaien said.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"So, fighting moves are good against Lucario's steel type!" Kaien finished, smiling.

"So, you mean Akira can win!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling.

"Lucario, use bone rush!" Maylene shouted. Lucario generated a bone again, and brought it down on Shieldons' head.

"Shieldon!" Shieldon shouted, breaking through the bone and slammed into Lucario, knocking it into the air.

"Lucario!" Maylene shouted, as Lucario struggled to get up.

"Now, Shieldon, use flash cannon!" Akira shouted. Shieldon began charging its body with white energy, preparing to unleash it.

"What's flash cannon?" Sakura asked.

"It's a powerful steel type move, but it's very hard to learn. I don't think it's possible for Shieldon to know it now, though." Kaien said. "But nevertheless, Akira's been practicing."

"Oh, so it could work!" Sakura said, smiling.

_However, it's far too early to try and use it in battle._ Kaien thought.

"Shieldon!" Shieldon shouted, releasing a blast of energy at Lucario.

"Lucario, use force palm!" Lucario slammed its palm into the flash cannon, causing it to disperse almost instantly.

"As I thought. It's far too fragile." Kaien said.

"Shieldon!" Shieldon shouted, slamming into Lucario.

"Wow, you used flash cannon as a distraction to hit Lucario with iron head!" Maylene said.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Shieldon wins! The victory of the match goes to Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town!" The judge shouted.

"Alright! I won!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 32  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 31  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 31  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, Akira's finally won his third badge! What will he do now? First, I'll give you a hint. Within the next few chapters, Akira will get a new pokemon that's a starter from another region! What will it be? Keep reading to find out! Remember to Review!


	25. Extreme Battling!

Eve: Alrighty! The group is now heading out to the next town! Which town? Well, read and review, everyone!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 25

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go on?" Sakura asked.

"We're sorry, but this road to Pastoria City is temporarily closed for analysis." The scientist said. "We have reason to believe that an endangered pokemon lives in this area, and until we confirm it, we have to keep the rode closed."

"Darn it… How are we supposed to get to Pastoria now, anyway?" Akira asked.

"According to the map," Kaien said, getting a map out of his bag, "we can go through Hearthome, and then go south to Pastoria."

"That sounds good." Akira said. "Maybe we could go to Celestic Town, first."

"Great!" Sakura said, setting her bag down, and pulling the brown and cream colored egg out of her bag.

"Sakura, why did you get the egg out?" Akira asked.

"I wanted to hold it! If I do, it might hatch faster!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kaien asked.

"Hear what?" Akira asked.

"It sounds like a motorcycle…" Kaien said.

"Hey, I can hear it too!" Sakura said.

"Move it!" A voice shouted, as a motorcycle raced by them, and skidded to a stop.

"What the heck?" Sakura shouted. "I could have dropped my egg!"

"Sorry!" The man said, getting off his motorcycle. He then pulled his helmet off and smiled.

"So who are you, anyways?" Kaien asked, standing up from where he jumped out of the way.

"My name is Bari, the extreme cop." Bari said, running a hand through his black hair.

"I thought all cops were women?" Akira asked.

"Most of them are. I'm an independent cop."

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm on the track of the dregs of the team galactic that was broken up five years ago." Bari said, smiling. "One of my friends, Looker, helped disband them. I'm on the track of their remaining leader, who currently remains anonymous."

"So, where are you headed?" Kaien asked.

"I've heard that there have been some sightings of team galactic in the area around Celestic Town, so I'm headed there next." Bari said.

"Really? We're headed there too!" Sakura said.

"Really? Well, what are your names, kids?" Bari asked.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said, smiling.

"Kaien." Kaien said.

"I'm Akira, and this is Eevee." Akria said, gesturing to his partner.

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling.

"You kids aren't extreme, are you?" Bari asked.

"Extreme?" Sakura questioned.

"Yep. Extreme people are people with four letter names and pokemon with four letter nicknames." Bari said. "So I'm the extreme cop, Bari."

"Okay…" Sakura said.

"Alright, guys! I'll meet up with you guys at Celestic Town!" Bari fit his helmet onto his head, and zipped up his leather jacket. "To the extreme!" He shouted, racing off on his motorcycle.

"That guy was weird." Sakura said.

"He was awesome!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Guys, let's just head off to Celestic Town…" Akira said.

* * *

"Ugh… I'm so tired!" Sakura complained, as they struggled to get to Celestic Town.

"Hey, you two, get out of here!" A voice shouted.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Akira asked.

"We're team galactic!" The Team Galactic Grunt shouted, throwing out a pokeball. "Stunky, take him down!" A Stunky emerged from the pokeball, growling.

"Croagunk!" Another Grunt said, throwing out a pokeball, which a frog pokemon emerged from.

"Move it, Team Galactic!" A voice shouted, as Bari raced towards the grunts on his motorcycle.

"What the heck?" The first grunt shouted.

"I'm going to take you down to the extreme, Team Galactic!" Bari said, climbing off his bike.

"Oh, yeah? Croagunk, use poison jab on that jerk!" The second Grunt shouted.

"Roll! Come out to the extreme!" Bari said, throwing a pokeball, which a Sandslash emerged from.

"Roll, use an extreme metal claw!" Bari shouted. Sandslashs' hand began glowing silver, and struck the poison jab, knocking Croagunk back.

"Alright, Burn, fight them to the extreme!" Bari shouted, throwing out a pokeball. A pokemon emerged from it. It looked like a large white and brown monkey with flames coming out of its head.

"Whoa, an Infernape!" Kaien shouted.

"Roll, use gyro ball to the extreme!" Bari shouted. Sandslash began spinning in a silver top-like form, charging at the pokemon.

"Burn, use an extreme thunder punch!" Bari ordered. Infernape charged lightning into his fist, and charged forwards. He slammed his fist into Sandslash, charging the Sandslash with electricity, and shooting him forwards.

Sandslash knocked into Croagunk and then Stunky, knocking them unconscious.

"Alright, you guys are under arrest." Bari said, pulling out three pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed the two galactic grunts to eachother, and then each to two trees.

"After I contact Officer Jenny, I'll be back for you two." Bari said, returning Sandslash and Infernape to their pokeballs before climbing onto the motorcycle.

"Oh, and you three, I'm going to need you to watch these guys." Bari said, riding off.

* * *

"Well, now that Officer Jenny has those two in custody, I'm going to go see if I can help get them to talk." Bari said, smiling. "See ya. And remember, fight to the extreme!"

"That guy really is weird." Sakura said.

"Well, at least we managed to make it to Celestic Town." Akira said.

"Hey, I wonder if we should go see Masato…" Akira said.

"Wait, you know Masato?" Kaien shouted.

"Yeah… He loaned me Eevee." Akira said.

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Akira said, backing up.

"Masato is one of the most well known trainers in Hoenn!" Kaien exclaimed. "He's also well known for being the only teenaged researcher in the world!"

"Wow. I didn't know that." Akira said.

"Well, if you know him, let's go visit him!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, according to the address he gave me, his house is… Over there." Akira said, pointing towards a large house.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sakura exclaimed, running towards the house.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Masato said, smiling. "Would you all like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Sakura said, smiling.

"I see that Eevee that I gave you has grown quite well." Masato said, smiling.

"Yup." Akira said, nodding.

"Uei!" Eevee said, nodding.

"So, what else do you have?" Masato asked.

"I have Luxio," Akira said, releasing all his pokemon. "Turtwig, Shieldon, and Gastly."

"So, is that that Shinx from before?" Masato asked.

"Yep!" Akira said, smiling.

"Oh, and Akira, if you want to do some exploring, you can always try the ruins." Masato said, smiling.

"Okay, got it!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 32  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 31  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 31  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, how was the chapter? I really like Bari, so if I have a chance to introduce him, I will. Review!


	26. Legends Awaken

Eve: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been having computer troubles, along with college class studying. Well, anyways, onto the next chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 26

* * *

"So, what is this, anyways?" Sakura asked, looking around the ruins the group had entered.

"Were you paying attention to Masato?" Kaien asked. "These are the Celestic Ruins. Recently reconstructed, as well, by a researcher and trainer named Cynthia. It was also thought that Cynthia had something to do with-"

"Ah. This is what I what I wanted to show you." Masato said, interrupting Kaien's psycho-drabble. He was standing in front of a large mural. The mural showed three glowing lights surrounding a large sphere of red energy.

"Originally, there was the assumption that the three figures were the legendary psychic pokemon: Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, while the red sphere represented the power to control Dialga and Palkia upon their emergence at Spear Pillar." Masato said, running his hand across the mural. "In that case, it might be a foretelling of the future, of the events five years ago."

"The event?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Five years ago, a man called Cyrus took control of the pokemon Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. He used them to take control of Dialga and Palkia, in order to create his own world. However, after the events were stopped, he disappeared." Masato said.

"So, what went wrong?" Akira asked.

"Well, there seemed to be a trainer named Ash who interfered." Masato said. "But there's more. It seems there also existed a third being, a being of shadows, named Giratina."

"Giratina?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Giratina exists in a world on the flip side of ours, the Distortion World. A world where time and space no longer exists." Masato said.

"So, the three pokemon, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, are the three pillars of this world: Time, Space, and Darkness." Akira said.

"Yes. Although the existence of Dialga and Palkia is well known, Giratina wasn't seen for a long time. It's strange to wonder why.

"Wait, wait, wait. What proof is there that these pokemon exist?" Kaien asked. "They're called 'legendary pokemon', so doesn't that mean that they're just that? Legends?"

"Yes, there is always that possibility, but I've seen legendary pokemon myself. Legendary pokemon from the Hoenn region." Masato said.

"Now that I think about it… It makes sense." Akira said, putting his hand to his chin. "My father told me once, before he disappeared five years ago, that the legendary pokemon Dialga and Palkia actually existed. He said he would summon them to reality if it cost him his life."

"So you're sure that the two pokemon exist." Masato said, turning back towards the mural.

"So which of the three is being depicted here?" Kaien asked.

"Well, according to a friend of mine, all of them." Masato said.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"My friend Cynthia once told me something. She said that she believed that the three pokemon around the sphere actually represented Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, instead of Mesprit Azelf and Uxie." Masato said.

"So then if those pokemon aren't the other three, than what is in the center?" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure. My guess would be that it would be a pokemon that can only be summoned by the combined presence of the three pillar pokemon. The only question is what that pokemon is." Masato said.

"Arceus." A voice answered.

"What?" Everyone asked, turning around.

"The pokemon is called Arceus." Riyo repeated, walking up to us.

"Arceus?" Sakura asked.

"Arceus is a legendary pokemon that has been missing for centuries. While I was researching the origins of the plates in the Canalave Library, I came across an old childrens book." Riyo said, pulling a small old paperback book out of his bag.

"Take a look at these specific pages." Riyo said, opening up the book to a two-page spread.

"Here, we see three large pokemon." Riyo said, pointing to three large shapes that looked something like a winged serpent, and upright dragon, and a four-legged dragon.

"Based on past stories and legends, we can assume that this," Riyo said, pointing at the upright one, "is Palkia."

"And this," he said, pointing at the four-legged dragon, "is Dialga."

"Taking that into account, the last of the three pokemon, this flying one, must be Giratina."

"So, what does this story have to do with the legend?" Sakura asked.

"These were drawn so that it's impossible to tell if they really are the pokemon, but if you look at the three, you can see that they are obviously fighting." Masato said. "The one that looks like Palkia seems to be using something like a void cutting move, and the one like Dialga seems to be using a blast of energy."

"Right. And the last pokemon, Giratina, seems to be firing blasts of shadows out of his body." Riyo said. "Which is the exact basis of the next page."

Riyo turned the page, and the group looked at the page. It depicted a white centaur pokemon emerging from a ring of sixteen plates.

"This shows the legendary pokemon Arceus emerging to put a stop to the battles between Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina." Riyo said, moving his hand to a passage that was written above the picture.

"It says here that 'on the darkest hour, when the three forces of time, space, and shadows reach the climax of their battle, combine the sixteen elemental plates together, and summon the Original One from the world of light. When the Original One releases its judgment onto the three, the world will be righted once more.'"

"I see…" Masato said.

"What?" Akira asked.

"This is basically a telling of a past event. Sometime in the past, the three legendary pokemon went on a rampage, trying to destroy eachother. This is quite similar to an event that happened in the last five years. Anyway, at the apex of the battle, Arceus, the Original One, emerged and ended the fighting."

"Well, that is interesting." Kaien said.

"That sounds cool!" Sakura said, smiling. "I wish I could see that!"

"You'd probably have been killed." Akira said.

"What?" sakura asked.

"He's right." Masato said.

"Hey, Riyo, I have a question." Akira said.

"What?" Riyo asked, looking up from his bag where he put the book away.

"Can you battle me?" Akira asked.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 32  
Moves: Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 31  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 29  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 29  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 31  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 30  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, Akira's going to battle his brother! How will things go? Since his brother is a gym leader, does he get a badge if he wins? Anyways, review the story, everyone!


	27. A Sixth Member Burns

Eve: On my last chapter, I received an inflammatory review. First off, I'd like to say this. If you don't like my story, then don't read it. If you're going to flame, you shouldn't have read my story up to chapter 26. Also, I really don't care what your opinion is, because you didn't use a file. If you used a file, then you're not afraid of being judged. But you didn't, so I'm not going to care about your criticism until you use your file, if you have one. When you do flame with one, then I'll take it seriously. However, thank you for your opinion. Review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 27

* * *

"So, Akira, who are you going to use in your battle against your brother?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to him.

"Your pokemon are fully healed!" Nurse Joy said, walking out of the back room.

"Thanks." Akira said, walking up and taking the five pokeballs.

"Hey, Akira." Kaien said, walking into the pokemon center. "I've decided to battle your brother first."

"Why?" Akira asked, turning around.

"Because. This way, you get a chance to see his pokemon in battle!" Kaien said.

"Yeah, I've already witnessed tons of battles with him, so I don't need to watch you two battle." Akira said.

"To bad. I'm still going to battle!" Kaien said.

"It's your funeral." Akira said, smirking.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to be the judge for this battle." Masato said, standing in the center box of the battlefield building. "Both trainers can use one pokemon each."

_Alright,_ Kaien said to himself, smiling. _This will be simple. Staraptor would never lose in a flying battle, and this guy's a flying gym leader, obviously._

"Staraptor, come on out!" Kaien shouted, throwing out a pokeball, and Staraptor emerged from it.

"Of course he would use Staraptor, his strongest pokemon." Akira said.

"So he's going to win?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not." Akira said.

"Empoleon! Go!" Riyo said, throwing out a pokeball. A large blue and white penguin emerged.

"Empoleon isn't a flying type!" Kaien shouted incredulously.

"Who said I was a flying type gym leader?" Riyo asked, smiling.

"Staraptor! Use aerial ace!" Kaien shouted. Staraptor flew upwards, and then shot down at Empoleon at high-speed.

"Empoleon! Jet smash!" Riyo shouted.

"What's jet smash?" Sakura asked.

"It's a combo that Riyo came up with. Just watch." Akira said, shushing her.

Empoleon started off with a blizzard, which shot forth into Staraptor, freezing it solid.

As Staraptor fell towards the earth, Empoleon shot forth with a drill peck, and then used aqua jet to make a spinning drill of water.

Empoleon shot into Staraptor at full force, carving straight through the ice and striking Staraptor, knocking him into the air.

"Hydro cannon!" Riyo shouted. Empoleon charged a sphere of water in its hands, and shot it towards Staraptor.

The sphere hit Staraptor at full force, blasting him into the ground.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Empoleon wins! The victory of the match goes to Riyo!" Masato announced.

"Wow… I can't believe I lost!" Kaien said, returning Staraptor to his pokeball.

"Alright, it's my turn." Akira said, standing up. "Ready, Eevee?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, hopping onto Akira's shoulder.

"Alright, this is a battle between pokemon trainer Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town and Cierra Town Gym Leader Riyo Saroyan." Masato declared. "Both trainers can use one pokemon each! Begin!"

"Eevee! Go!" Akira said. Eevee jumped off his shoulder, and landed on the ground.

"Ghost! Come out!" Riyo shouted. He threw out a pokeball, which a small, white pokemon emerged from.

"Is that an Eevee?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I think so." Kaien said, frowning. "But it's shiny. A grey and white Eevee."

"Wow…" Sakura said. "It really does look like a ghost."

"Eevee! Quick attack!" Akira ordered. Eevee charged forwards at super high speed at Ghost, and slammed her body forwards.

"Ghost, dodge it with your quick attack." Ghost used quick attack as well and jumped over Eevee.

"Now, use trump card." Ghost began glowing, and shot out several glowing squares at Eevee, knocking her to the ground.

"Eevee! Get up!" Akira shouted. Eevee managed to stand up, and charged at Ghost.

"So predictable…" Riyo said, face palming. "Ghost, use trump card."

"Eevee, use quick attack!" Akira shouted. Eevee jumped above the cards that were shot at her, and slammed into Ghost.

"Ghost, use trump card again!" Riyo shouted. This time, Eevee wasn't fast enough to dodge it, and the cards slammed into Eevee.

"That looked way more powerful than last time…" Sakura said.

"Trump card gets more powerful the more it's used. He has two more shots with it, and if the last one hits Eevee, there's no way she'll win." Kaien explained.

"That's bad…" Sakura said.

"Eevee, use quick attack!" Akira shouted.

"Ghost, use your quick attack." Ghost charged forwards, and the two Eevee collided with eachother.

"Eevee, use quick attack again!" Akira shouted. Eevee stood up again, and then collapsed.

"Ghost, use trump card!" More cards shot out from around Ghost, and they hit Eevee full force.

"Eevee, are you alright?" Akira asked.

"Uei…" Eevee said, standing up. She then began glowing.

"Whoa, Eevee's using hidden power!" Kaien said.

"Not a chance." Riyo said, as Ghost charged forwards. The hidden power shot out in the form of several ghostly spheres, which collided with Ghost without any effect. Ghost than use trump card for the last time, and the cards hit Eevee, knocking her into the air, before she collided with the ground.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" Masato announced. "Ghost wins! The victory of the match goes to Riyo!"

"I lost…" Akira said, walking over to his partner, as he kneeled down to pick her up.

"Akira, do you want to know what went wrong?" Riyo asked.

"No, what?" Akira asked.

"That hidden power was a ghost type, because you couldn't control it. If you could have, you might have won."

"So how can I control it?" Akira asked.

"Using plates. I have the fist and spooky plates, which can change hidden power to ghost and fighting types. Unfortunately, I need them for research."

"I see…" Akira said.

"Oh, and before I forget, I need to give this to you." Riyo said, handing Akira a pokeball.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, walking up to where Akira was standing.

"I don't know." I said, pressing the button on the pokeball. A small, blue and yellow pokemon emerged from it.

"Cyndaquil!" The pokemon said, smiling.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Sakura said hugging the pokemon.

"Cynda…" The pokemon started. "Quiiiiiil!" Sakura was then hit with a blast of luke-warm flame.

"Ow!" Sakura said, setting the pokemon down. "What is he, anyway?"

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset." The pokedex said.

"So, why are you giving me Cyndaquil?" Akira asked.

"An acquaintance of mine from the Johto Region gave him to me, but I haven't been able to bond with him. So, I thought you might be able to do it." Riyo said, smiling.

"Well, I'll give it a try." Akira said, turning to Cyndaquil. "Hi, Cyndaquil. I'm sure we'll be good friends."

"Cynda." Cyndaquil said, shooting a blast of flame into Akira's face.

"Okay, we'll have to work on that." Akira said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Cyndaquil (male) Lvl 15  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Smokescreen.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 31  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 31  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 30  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, Akira now has a full party! Hurray! What'll he do next? Review!


	28. The Sanaeya Corporation

Eve: Yay! I got more reviews from someone named sean! Thank you very much, sean! Alright! Onto the next chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 28

* * *

"Alright, your Eevee is fully restored." Nurse Joy said, walking out of the ER with Eevee next to her. "We hope to see you again."

"Okay, Cyndaquil, meet the rest of the group!" Akira said, standing up from the table, releasing his other four pokemon.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil said, turning away.

"Cyndaquil acts a bit like Turtwig used to." Sakura said, smiling.

"Cyndaquil, how about we train?" Sakura asked, picking up the fire pokemon.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said, hugging Sakura.

"Wow, Cyndaquil sure likes Sakura." Kaien said.

"Yeah." Akira said.

"Alright, so how are we going to go about training?" Sakura asked Cyndaquil. "Do you want to battle? You do, don't you?"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said, nodding.

"Alright, let's get started on your fire type moves!" Sakura said, smiling. She picked Cyndaquil up, and walked out of the pokemon center.

"Oh, did Sakura leave already?" Nurse Joy asked, walking out of the back room. "I had a letter for her."

"Oh, we'll give it to her." Akira said, taking the letter.

"So, who's it from?" Kaien asked, looking at the letter.

"I think her family." Akira said, scanning over the envelope. "Yeah, it says it's from the Sanaeya Corporation."

"Oh, Sanaeya, like her last name." Kaien said. "Wait, the return address says it's from Geminite City…"

"Wait, isn't that that really high-class city where only the super rich and powerful live?" Akira asked.

"Yeah." Kaien said.

"Wait, does that mean that Sakura's really hyper rich…?" Akira asked.

"Well, it's from the Sanaeya Corporation? I knew her last name sounded familiar!" Kaien shouted.

"Okay, what's the Sanaeya Corporation?" Akira asked.

"The Sanaeya Corporation is one of those high-class privately owned families who secretly run the world. They are one of the highest financial backers of the Pokemon League, ranging from construction of facilities to supplying research equipment." Kaien explained.

"So that's why she had 50,000 poke. She's rich." Akira said.

"Not only rich. She's one of those people that look down on rich people. The entire Sanaeya estate is estimated at a 100,000,000,000 poke minimum. They also either own or provide financial backing for almost every organization in Sinnoh, along with some other regions." Kaien said.

"Wow, that's richer than rich." Akira said.

"What I don't understand is why a girl from one of the richest families in Sinnoh is traveling alone. I thought for sure that a child like that would have bodyguards or something along those lines." Kaien said.

"Well, we'd better go find Sakura." Akira said.

* * *

"Oh, Akira, what is it?" Sakura asked, looking away from the mock battle between Vulpix and Cyndaquil.

"W-well, we have this letter for you…" Akira said, sweating. _I can't believe that she could financially ruin me…_

"W-we didn't read it, I swear…" Kaien said, sweating. _We're so dead…_

"Okay, can I have it?" Sakura asked, smiling. She held out her hand for the letter.

"Yes, Mistress Sakura." Akira said, handing her the letter, bowing. "I mean, Lady Sakura."

"What?" Sakura asked, taking the letter.

"Sorry, Lady Sakura." Kaien said, bowing. "I mean, Princess Sakura."

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Sakura asked, pulling their faces up.

"Well, we sort of saw the envelope, and… well…" Akira said, looking down.

"So you know." Sakura said.

"Yeah, sorry." Kaien and Akira both said.

"Well, I suppose it was bound to come out eventually." Sakura said. "Yes, I'm the second heir to the Sanaeya Corporation, right after my sister."

"So, you are rich." Akira said, standing up.

"Yeah. My parents raised me in a sheltered environment, forcing me to study pokemon battling tactics into the wee hours of the morning." Sakura said. "My parents wanted me to be just like my sister, to conquer all the gyms in Sinnoh."

"I know, I can totally relate." Akira said. "My mom wanted me to be just like my brother."

"So, why do you want to enter contests?" Kaien asked.

"Well, I don't want to do what my parents want and challenge the gyms. I want to challenge contests, and be Sakura Sanaeya. The coordinator. Unfortunately, my family secretly runs the Sinnoh Region. So, I have little to no freedom, which is probably what this note is about." Sakura said. She then opened the letter, and began reading it.

"I thought so." Sakura said.

"What?" Akira asked.

"My parents want me to come to a celebratory party that they're throwing for me, for being out on my journey for so long."

"It hasn't been that long." Kaien said.

"I know that." Sakura said. "They're just inviting me so they can explain the 'error of my ways' for choosing to compete in contests, so I can start competing in gym battles."

"Wow, that must be depressing." Kaien said.

"Well, we might as well go to Geminite City." Sakura said, smiling.

"Alright, so how do we go there?" Akira asked.

"Well, according to my mom, she's sending one of our private jets." Sakura said.

"Hey, is that the jet?" Kaien asked, pointing up into the air.

"Yeah, that's it." Sakura said, as the enormous jet landed in front of the pokemon center.

"How is that a private jet?" Akira exclaimed. "It's the size of a jumbo jet!"

"Don't split hairs." Sakura said, returning her pokemon to their pokeballs. "Let's get on."

"Come on, Cyndaquil…" Akira said, picking up the fire pokemon, as Eevee jumped on his shoulder and they followed Sakura onto the jet.

"Alright! We're going on a jet!" Kaien exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

"Ah, so these are Sakura's young traveling companions." A woman said, as we were led in by Sebastian, the Sanaeya Families Butler.

"Yeah, mommy." Sakura said, smiling.

"Sakura, it's nice that you've managed to make your way back!" A man said, smiling.

"Poppy!" Sakura said, smiling.

"'Mommy and 'poppy'?" Akira asked, as he and Kaien began snickering.

"Shut it." Sakura said, glaring at the two.

"It's surprising how much Sakura looks like her mom." Kaien whispered. He was right. Sakura's mom looked exactly like Sakura. She had blonde hair down to below her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a bow in the back, and a blue ribbon around her neck. Her father, on the other hand, looked nothing like her. His large frame was dressed in a fine suit with a bright blue tie, and he had dark brown hair combed straight. He had very dark, piercing eyes, and a thick beard.

"So, which one of you is seeing my daughter?" Sakura's father asked, stepping in front of the two boys.

"E-excuse me?" Kaien asked, smiling shakily.

"Which one of you is seeing my daughter?" He asked again, staring at us fiercely.

"N-neither of us is dating her!" Akira exclaimed, stepping back.

"Good." Sakura's mother said. "You two are far too low class for our daughter."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Akira and Kaien aren't normal people."

"Well, they aren't fit for a young lady like yourself. We will find a husband for you, Sakura, just like my parents did for me." Sakura's mom said. "But I'll humor you. What is so great about those two?"

"Well, It's not like I want to marry one of them, but they are different." Sakura said. "Kaien is the son of a researcher who has a patent on a machine that can revive pokemon, which has made him tons of money, and Akira is the younger brother of Riyo Saroyan, a gym leader and world famous researcher."

"I see." Sakura's mother said, smiling. "Money isn't everything, however. We need prestige."

She then turned to Akira. "So, boy, are you interested in marrying our daughter?"

"…No thanks." Akira said, backing up several feet.

"Well, it wouldn't happen right away. Only if you could beat the pokemon league or gather over forty gym badges." Sakura's father said.

"Okay, I said 'no thanks' which means I'm not really that interested." Akira said, backing up to the wall.

"Well, I suppose that we might have to wait a few years…" Sakura's mother said, pondering.

"Your parents don't take no for answer, do they?" Kaien asked Sakura.

"Nope." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Alright, Akira, if we're going to have you marry our daughter, you'll have to make a good impression on our guests." Sakura's father said, picking up Akira and held him over his shoulder.

"And as for you," Sakura's mom said, turning to Kaien. "You'll have to borrow one of our suits for the party."

"Oh, great…" Kaien said, face palming.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 39  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Cyndaquil (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Smokescreen.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Swift.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 31  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, that was surprising! Sakura's actually rich! Who'd have thought? Well, on to the next chapter! Review, please!


	29. The Party Begins

Eve: So, we've finally reached the party! What will happen now? Remember to review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 29

* * *

"Ugh… I hate fancy parties like this…" Kaien muttered, walking out of one of the spare rooms. He was wearing a suit with a black tie, and he had his hair brushed down, without his hat.

"Hey…" A voice said, as another person walked out. He was wearing a suit exactly the same as Kaien, and he had straight brown hair down to his neck.

"Wait, Akira?" Kaien exclaimed. "What the heck happened to you?"

"They cut off the last two inches of my hair and straightened it…" Akira said, looking down. "They said I was too messy…"

"However, there is one good thing about it." Akira said, smiling. "I look like Pierce Brosnan from GoldenEye and Tomorrow Never Dies."

"Oh, don't." Kaien said, face palming.

"Come on, I have to." Akira said, smiling.

"You so do not." Kaien said, smiling despite himself.

"Bond. James Bond." Akira said.

"Well, should we go to the party?" Kaien asked.

"Yes, we shall." Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, where's Eevee, anyway?" Kaien asked. The two of them were standing by the buffet table, and were about as popular as plutonium. There was actually about a fifteen foot gap around the two of them, with no people in between.

"I had to leave her in the daycare room, since pokemon aren't allowed out of their pokeballs in the ballroom." Akira said.

"Ow, harsh." Kaien said.

"Hey, look, there's Sakura!" Kaien said, pointing up at what appeared to be a stage at the very end of the room, where Sakura was standing behind a microphone.

"Wow, she really does look pretty in that dress." Akira said. Sakura was dressed in an expensive white gown, the kind you'd expect a bride to wear. She had a blue and silver bow on the back of the gown, which wrapped around to the front, just under the chest. The bow had two silver ribbons at the bottom, which reached down to her knees. Her hair was let down, brushed straight, and had a blue ribbon entwined in it, and a silver bow on the side.

"Ah, so are you changing your mind about refusing to marry Sakura?" Kaien asked, poking Akira.

"I'm not getting married." Akira said adamantly.

"Ever?"

"Not right now." Akira corrected.

"So, in, say, ten years, you'll marry her?" Kaien asked.

"I didn't say that." Akira said. "Shut up, she's talking."

"Um, everyone…" Sakura said into the microphone. "Thank you for coming today…"

"As many of you know, I went on my journey one month ago." Sakura continued, growing slightly more confident. "My pokemon right now are My Vulpix and Skitty, who I got from mommy and pappy, and a Turtwig I got from Professor Rowan."

"I thought you had the Turtwig." Kaien said.

"I do. But I got it from Sakura, and she has to put up a façade." Akira said, smiling.

"I also have a Budew and a Pikachu, both of who I'm also training for gym battles." Sakura said, smiling. "I currently have three gym badges." She held up a badge case, which held Akira's badges in it.

"Aren't those your badges?" Kaien asked.

"Yes." Akira said. "I gave them to Sakura before the party."

"Thank you all for coming to my party today." Sakura said, bowing. "I hope you all will continue to support me!"

Akira and Kaien noticed that everyone else was applauding, so they began to as well.

"That was a great speech that Sakura made." Kaien said, smiling.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Akira asked.

"Well, let's go see Sakura and congratulate her on her speech." Kaien said.

"Well, well, well." A snooty voice said. "What do we have here?"

"Huh?" Akira and Kaien asked, turning around.

"What are you two inferior trainers doing here?" A woman asked. She looked like she was one of those snooty, rich people, which she probably was. Her assumed husband, a short, pudgy man with glasses, was behind her.

"What are people like you doing here? This is a party for the rich and famous. Not for… gutter trash… like you." The woman said, brushing a gloved hand through her black hair.

"What are you saying?" Akira asked, glaring at the woman. "We have as much of a right to be here as you do."

"Of course you do." The woman said, but her black eyes were cold, saying she meant no such thing.

"Do you have the strength to back up your accusations?" Akira demanded.

"What a rude child that boy is." One person whispered to another.

"Can you believe he's talking that way to someone that important?" Another whispered.

"Um, Akira, I think we're attracting a little too much attention..." Kaien said, feeling the intimidating glares.

"Fight us in a double battle!" Akira exclaimed, quiet enough to not be yelling and yet loud enough for everyone to here. "Me and my friend against the two of you!"

"Why do I always get dragged into stuff like this…" Kaien moaned.

* * *

"Alright, are we clear? This will be a two on two battle! We can each only use one pokemon, and the first team to lose their two pokemon loses the match!" Akira shouted. The four of them were now in the practice room, with Akira and Kaien on one side, and the woman and her husband on the other. The rest of the guests were seated in bleachers the size of a football field on one side of the room, and on the other side a box with Sakura and her parents was on the wall about 20 feet from the ground.

_Come on guys, you can do it!_ Sakura thought, mentally cheering the two on.

"That's acceptable." The woman said.

"So, how'd I get involved in this?" Kaien asked.

"Just shut up and throw out Sandslash." Akira ordered.

"Hey, why are you ordering me around?" Kaien exclaimed.

"Just do it." Akira said, so Kaien reluctantly sent out the mouse pokemon, sighing.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Kaien said.

"I do." Akira said, throwing out a pokeball.

"Cynda!" Akira's Cyndaquil said, emerging from the ball.

"Why are you using Cyndaquil?" Kaien asked. "Shouldn't you use something more like Luxio or Shieldon?"

"Just wait…" Akira said, smiling.

"Persian, go!" The woman said, throwing out a pokeball. A large, white cat emerged from the ball, snarling.

"Jolteon, go!" Her husband said, throwing out a pokeball as well. This time, a spiky yellow dog-like pokemon emerged from it.

"Kaien, info." Akira ordered.

"Can't you just use a pokedex?" Kaien asked, sighing. "Fine. The cat one is Persian, the evolution of Meowth and a normal type. The other one is Jolteon, the electric evolution of Eevee."

"Good." Akira said, smiling. "Then this should work out perfectly."

"Persian, use fury swipes!" The woman shouted. Persians' claws began to glow, and it leapt at Sandslash.

"Sandslash, dodge it with dig!" Kaien exclaimed. Persian, however, leapt over the hole and cut into Cyndaquil.

"Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" The man said, as his Jolteon began charging energy, before releasing it at Cyndaquil.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash shouted, jumping out of the ground in front of the electric attack, blocking it.

"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" Akira shouted.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil shouted, shooting out a blast of flames at Jolteon.

The flame attacks hit Jolteon head on, knocking it to the ground, and as it struggled to right itself, Sandslash jumped out from under it, knocking it into the air.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 39  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Cyndaquil (male) Lvl 23  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Flame Wheel.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 31  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, how was that chapter? Review, please!


	30. Improvision

Eve: Alright, let's move on to this chapter! P.S. Sorry for last week, it was just an off week for me. Come on, guys! Review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 30

* * *

"Jolteon get up!" The man shouted, as the electric pokemon righted itself.

"Alright, Persian, use hyper beam!" The woman shouted. Her Persian charged up a sphere of energy, and shot it at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use dig!" Akira shouted. Cyndaquil dug underground as fast as possible, and dodged the hyper beam. He then emerged from underground, and fired a flamethrower at Persian, who dodged.

"Jolteon, use pin missile!" The man shouted. His Jolteon fired several glowing needles at Sandslash, who dug underground to dodge.

"Alright, Kaien, tell Sandslash to get back. But don't let him go underground." Akira whispered.

"Got it!" Kaien confirmed. "Sandslash, run back!"

"Cyndaquil, use dig!" Akira shouted. Cyndaquil dug underground, and then stayed there.

"Jolteon, Persian, go after Sandslash!" The woman shouted, as the two pokemon charged at Sandslash.

"Cyndaquil! Use eruption!" Akira shouted. Suddenly, blasts of fire shot out of the holes from dig. The ground also shot up, blasting into Persian and Jolteon in a volcanic blast.

"That was a little… big." Akira said, smiling shakily.

"Gee, ya _think_?" Kaien asked.

"Jolteon and Persian are unable to battle." The judge said. "Therefore, the team of Cyndaquil and Sandslash is the winner!"

"Alright! We won!" Akira said, smiling.

"That was a pretty good strategy." Kaien muttered, smiling.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Akira asked.

"I can't believe those two won." Someone in the audience whispered to someone else.

* * *

"Well, congratulations for winning." Sakura said, smiling. The group was now sitting in Sakura's room, which was about the size of a small house.

"I don't know if it was worth it, though. Those people were looking at us kind of meanly…" Akira said.

"They're just jealous because you guys are so strong!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Sakura!" A voice called.

"Oh, great… It's my mother…" Sakura said, sighing.

"Sakura, I came here to congratulate your friends on their magnificent victory." Sakura's mom said, walking in.

"Mommy, what's the real reason you came here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that you haven't been challenging gyms." Sakura's mom said. "I saw on TV a few weeks ago that you were participating in a contest, and not a battle.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked.

"Contests are not needed for trainers." Sakura's mother said. "And your old friend Ray agrees with me."

"Wait, Ray's here?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Yes, he is."

"Who's Ray?" Akira asked.

"He's an old friend of mine." Sakura said. "I grew up with him, and he was also one of my fiancé candidates."

"Yes, I was." A voice said. A kid about the same age as the group walked in, frowning. He was dressed in an expensive tuxedo, and had slick black hair and dark eyes. He had perpetual sour look on his face, as his eyes scanned us.

"Alright, Sakura." Sakura's mom said. "We can't have you entering pokemon contests, so Ray here will show you how good battles are… By battling your friend Akira."

"Seriously?" Akira exclaimed. "Why do I have to battle him?"

"Ray has already gathered eight gym badges. So if he wins, he'll become Sakura's fiancé. If you win, you will."

"Darn it…" Akira muttered.

"Also, we shall return your six pokemon to you for this battle." Sakura's father said, giving Akira the rest of his pokeballs.

"Come on, Akira! You have to battle!" Sakura said. "I don't want to have to marry somebody like him, who only trains pokemon for strength."

"Fine…" Akira muttered, grabbing a pokeball. "Cyndaquil, let's help Sakura out."

"Alright, let this battle begin!" The judge said. The group was now located at the other battlefield, while the first one was being repaired.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil said, smiling as the flames on his back flared up.

"Fine." Ray said, holding up a pokeball. "Wormadam, emerge!" Ray tossed out the pokeball, and a strange pink pokemon emerged.

"Whoa, what's that…?" Akira asked, holding up his pokedex.

"Wormadam, the Bagworm Pokémon, and the evolved form of a female Burmy. Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved." The pokedex said.

"Since that Wormadam is pink, that must mean it evolved from a Burmy wearing a trash cloak." Kaien said. "So it must be a bug/steel type, whose only weakness is fire."

"Exactly." Ray said. "Wormadam, use mirror shot." Wormadam began charging energy, and shot a green blast at Cyndaquil, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Alright, Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" Akira shouted.

"Cynda!" Cynda exclaimed, shooting out a stream of flames at Wormadam.

"Wormadam, use mirror coat." Ray said. "Wormadam began glowing red, and when the flamethrower hit her it was reflected back at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use dig!" Akira shouted, as Cyndaquil dug underground to dodge the flamethrower.

"Wormadam, use magnet rise!" Ray ordered. Wormadam began glowing yellow, and levitated in the air, far away from where Cyndaquil was underground.

"Now, use flash cannon!" Ray ordered. Wormadam fired a silver blast of energy in to the hole, and began dragging it around the field, before it finally hit Cyndaquil underground.

"We have a major problem here." Kaien said.

"Really? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Mirror coat was developed to reflect special moves." Kaien said. "The only physical fire moves Cyndaquil can learn are flame wheel and flare blitz, only one of which is learned naturally, and neither of which he knows."

"So how can Akira win?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly, I can't think of a way." Kaien said. "Cyndaquil's only other physical move is rollout, and that won't be affective against bug/steel."

_I need to find a way to hit him with a physical fire attack._ Akira thought. _I bet he never had someone hit his Wormadam with a physical fire attack before. It's probably even his one fatal flaw._

"Wait, Akira looks like he's come up with something!" Kaien said.

"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" Akira commanded.

"No! Flamethrower won't work!" Kaien exclaimed.

"You fool." Ray said. "Wormadam, use mirror coat. Wormadam began glowing red, in preparation for flamethrower.

"Cyndaquil, use rollout!" Akira said. Cyndaquil shot forwards, rolling into a ball. As the flamethrower collided with Wormadam, reflecting it, Cyndaquil rolled through the flamethrower. Cyndaquil continued to shoot forwards, covered in a veil of flames, and he slammed into Wormadam.

"Amazing!" Kaien said, smiling. "He came up with an improvised flame wheel by combining flamethrower with rollout!"

"Wormadam is unable to battle!" The judge declared. "Cyndaquil is the winner! The victory of the match goes to Akira!"

"What? How did I lose?" Ray exclaimed. "I need to train more if I lost to a trainer with three badges!"

"Yeah! I won!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"That was a good fight." Akira said, sitting down on Sakura's bed. "I still can't believe I won."

"Well, Akira. I am surprised." Sakura's mom said. "I didn't expect you to win. Now, we are perfectly happy with having you marry our daughter. "

"Whoa, wait. Marriage?" Akira asked.

"Yes. We need the two of you to get married to increase our prestige. Of course, only after you beat the gyms and become a pokemon master." Sakura's mom said.

"Mommy, can you leave me for a while? I need to talk to Poppy." Sakura asked.

"Of course." Sakura's mom said, leaving.

"So, Sakura, what do you want to talk to me about?" Sakura's father asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Well, Poppy, I really don't want to challenge the gyms like Sissy. I want to be my own girl." Sakura said.

"I understand." Sakura's father said. "I used to be a coordinator myself. Of course, your mother never knew that."

"So, I'm allowed to compete in contests now?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. It'll be hard to convince your mother, but I'm sure I can manage."

"Um, so what are we going to do now?" Kaien asked.

"Sebastian, bring the helicopter to the balcony." Sakura's father said into his phone, as the group walked outside.

"Mistress, are you ready to leave?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura called, jumping onto the copter, followed by Akira, Kaien, and Eevee.

"Good luck, you guys." Sakura's father said.

"Wait, what happened to Sakura and Akira?" Sakura's mom said, running in.

"They went to go elope." Sakura's father said, pointing to the helicopter moving off.

* * *

"Well, it seems like Mr. Akira is doing well." A girl said, smiling. "Well, I'd better go find Mr. Akira. I hope he'll let me fight him!"

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 39  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Cyndaquil (male) Lvl 27  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, how do you like it? Remember to review!


	31. The Lass Who Loves Battling

Eve: Alright! New chapter! Let's keep going strong!

Audience: YEAH!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 31

* * *

"Pastoria City!" Sakura said, looking out over the city. "We made it at last!"

"The helicopter might have helped some." Akira commented.

"Well, what should we do first?" Kaien asked. "Look around town, or challenge the gym?"

"I think we should challenge the gym!" Akira said, smiling. "So let's get going!"

"Huh? What do you mean we can't go in?" Akira asked. "I want to challenge the gym leader!"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Wake is in preparation for his wrestling match, so please come back tomorrow after his match is over.

"Aw, man…" Akira said, looking down.

"Hey, come on, Akira!" Kaien said, patting him on the shoulder. "This way, you can practice your strategy!"

"Yeah!" Akira said, throwing his fist up into the air.

"Look out!" A voice shouted. "-"

A girl was seated on top of a red bicycle, riding downhill at an incredibly fast speed, and collided directly with Akira.

"Ouch, that really hurt…" Akira muttered.

"Sorry…" The girl said, standing up. "Let me help you, Akira-sempai!"

The girl just stared at Akira opened mouthed for a while.

"What?" Akira asked, standing up.

"You're Akira Saroyan, right?" The girl asked. "You beat three gyms already?"

"Uh, yeah…" Akira said.

"I knew it!" The girl said, throwing her arms up, smiling. "Akagi was right!"

"Um, excuse me…" Sakura said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Sakura-sempai! My name is Akagi Sanagawa! I saw your victory at the Solaceon Contest! It was awesome! Whoo!" Akagi said, smiling.

"So, how did you know about me?" Akira asked.

"Oh, I've been following you guys for long time! But then I got lost in Eterna Forest, so I couldn't catch up for a while until I saw Sakura-sempai in that contest, and knew you were in Solaceon. I tried to catch up with you, and met you here!"

"So, why are you following me?" Akira asked.

"Because you have so much promise!" Akagi said. "I saw your first battles, and they were so cool! I really wanted to battle you!"

"This girl is kind of flaky, don't you think?" Akira whispered to Kaien.

"I wouldn't say that." Kaien said. "If that's the Akagi Sanagawa I'm thinking of, then she's really strong."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Akira-sempai! Sakura-sempai! Kaien-sempai! What are you all whispering about?" Akagi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Akira said.

"Well, Akagi, did you come from the Hoenn Region?" Kaien asked.

"Yes! Leave it to Kaien-sempai to do his research!" Akagi said, smiling.

"Okay, now why do you call us 'sempai'?" Kaien asked. "You might be our age, but you're a very experienced battler, starting on your journey at the age of nine, which was unprecedented."

"Well, I always have new things to learn." Akagi said. "Therefore, I think that anyone who is a trainer is my sempai, because they always have new things to teach me."

"So, Akagi, what pokemon do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I only have three with me right now." Akagi said, taking out two pokeballs. "Come on out!"

A small, blue rodent appeared from one pokeball, while a small, blue penguin appeared from the other.

"Wow, what are those things?" Akira asked, holding up his pokedex.

"Nidoran, the poison pin pokemon. Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than a male's." The pokedex said. Akira then moved to the other pokemon.

"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold." The pokedex said.

"So, Piplup and Nidoran, huh?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I just love them so much! My third pokemon, however, doesn't like being out of his pokemon when he's not battling, so I won't show him to you now." Akagi said.

"So, are you any good at battling?" Akira asked.

"You bet!" Akagi said, smiling. "Back home, they called me 'the Lass that loves to battle'! I had a great reputation!"

"Alright, so how about you and me have a battle?" Akira asked.

"A battle with Akira-sempai?" Akagi said, smiling. "That would be so awesome!"

"Alright, but I have to wait until after my gym battle tomorrow." Akira said.

"Wait, you're having a gym battle tomorrow?" Akagi asked. "Can I come?" Akagi asked. "-"

"Sure." Akira said, putting his hand over her mouth. "Just don't do that."

"Yes, Akira-sempai!" Akagi said, saluting.

* * *

"Alright, so who should I use against Crasher Wake?" Akira asked, sitting down at one of the tables the pokemon center.

"Well, Akira-sempai, I'd use your Turtwig and your Luxio, then maybe Gastly or Eevee." Akagi said. "However, it might be good to surprise him, so I'd use Turtwig, Luxio, and either Cyndaquil or Shieldon."

"Seriously?" Kaien asked. "I wouldn't do that."

"Really, Kaien-sempai?" Akagi asked. "I've won battles with pokemon weak to the type before."

"Look, Akagi, I know you've been battling a lot, but I'm the best at strategies." Kaien said.

"I know!" Akagi said, smiling. "You are the best, but I think I'm right!"

"Are you sure?" Kaien asked.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" A loud voice shouted. A cue ball walked into the pokemon center, scowling.

"Um, excuse me, what do you want?" Akagi asked.

"I want to show you a good time, girl." The cue ball said, gabbing onto Akagi's hand.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Akagi said, pulling her arm back. But the cue balls' grip was to strong.

"Let's go, girl." The cue ball slurred.

"Akagi, wait up!" Akira said.

"No, that's okay." Akagi said, smiling. "I'll just be a second." The cue ball dragged her out the door, slamming it.

"Let's go, Kaien." Akira said, standing up.

"Right." Kaien said.

"Hold on, you two." Nurse Joy said. "That guy could be dangerous. You shouldn't go after him."

"Then what should we do?" Sakura asked. "Let her get kidnapped?"

"I'll call Officer Jenny." Nurse joy said. "She should get here fast."

"To do what?" Akagi asked, walking into the pokemon center.

"Akagi?" Akira asked. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I just talked to the cue ball, and he let me go." Akagi said, smiling. "Why, were you worried about me, Akira-sempai?"

"Never mind." Akira said. "Let's go see what happened."

The group walked outside, only to see and unconscious cue ball with five pokemon knocked out beside him.

"She did this in like thirty seconds?" Akira asked.

"What sort of third pokemon does she have?" Kaien asked.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 39  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Cyndaquil (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

Eve: So, this chapter is finished! And please, remember to review!


	32. A Waters' Wake!

Eve: Sorry for lack of updates, I was planning my sisters' wedding!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 32

* * *

"Alright, Akira-sempai! I got my gym badge!" Akagi said, holding up the Fen Badge.

"Whoa, how'd you get that?" Akira asked.

"Oh, after the wrestling match, I challenged him to a battle." Akagi said.

"But his match ended only ten, fifteen minutes ago." Sakura said. "You actually won that fast?"

"Well, I had wait about five or six minutes before the battle, so it was more like I won in under ten minutes." Akagi said.

_So, now she won against a gym leader that fast?_ Akira thought. _How strong is she…_

"Akira-sempai, why are you looking at me like that?" Akagi asked.

"It's nothing…" Akira said. "I'm going to need to battle against Crasher Wake, so I need to be prepared."

"Alright! Welcome, challenger, to the Pastoria City Gym!" Wake shouted, laughing.

"Alright." The judge said. "This is a gym battle between the Gym Leader Crasher Wake and the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town." Kaien said. "Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."

"Alright! Go, Gyarados!" Wake shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which a large blue and yellow sea serpent emerged from.

"W-whoa…" Akira said, looking at the large dragon pokemon.

"Alright!" Akira shouted. "Luxio, come on out!"

"Luxio!" Luxio said, emerging from the ball, landing on one of the circular platforms in the pond.

"Alright, then!" Wake shouted. "Gyarados! Dragon rage!"

"Gyaara!" Gyaradors shouted, firing an orb of fire at Luxio.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira shouted. Luxio shot a blast of electricity at the dragon rage, smashing it.

"Gyarados, use bite!" Wake shouted. Gyrados shot forwards, biting on to Luxio, lifting her into the air.

"Luxio, use spark!" Akira shouted. Luxio charged her body with electricity, charging electricity into Gyarados, who released Luxio.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage!" Wake shouted, as Gyarados launched a blast of fire that shot at Luxio.

"Luxio!" Luxio shouted, slamming her tail into the fireball.

"What did Luxio just do?" Sakura asked.

"Woohoo!" Akagi said, cheering. "Luxio learned iron tail!"

"How?" Kaien asked. "She would need a TM."

"Well, necessity creates the power needed to win!" Akagi shouted.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage!" Wake shouted, but Gyarados wasn't moving.

"What's wrong with Gyarados?" Sakura asked.

"Spark must have paralyzed it." Kaien said. "So this is Akira's chance!"

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira shouted. Luxio fired a blast of electricity at Gyarados, electrocuting it along with the water.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Luxio is the winner!"

"Alright!" Wake shouted. "Quagsire! Go!"

"Quag!" A blue mud fish pokemon said, emerging.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira ordered, as Luxio shot out a blast of lightning.

"Quagsire, dodge and use ice beam!" Wake shouted. Quagsire jumped to the side, and shot a blue beam at Luxio, which hit her dead-on.

"Luxio, use spark!" Akira shouted. Luxio charged forwards, charging her body with electricity, and she slammed into Quagsire.

"It had no affect?" Akira exclaimed. "Why not?"

"It's part ground type, so electricity won't affect it…" Kaien said, face palming.

"It must be part ground type Akira said. "Luxio, use iron tail!"

Luxio charge forwards, her tail glowing.

"Quagsire, use ice beam!" Wake shouted, as Quagsire fired a shot of ice at Luxio, freezing her solid.

"Luxio, return!" Akira shouted. "Turtwig, go!"

Akira threw out a pokeball, which Turtwig emerged from.

"Quagsire, use sludge bomb!" Wake shouted, as Quagsire fired several brown blasts of energy at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, counter it with razor leaf!" Akira shouted, sticking his arm out. Turtwig fired several leaves, shooting straight at the sludge bombs, countering them all.

"Quagsire, use ice beam!" Wake shouted, as Quagsire shot a blue blast at Turtwig, which hit him dead-on.

"Turtwig, get up!" Akira shouted. Turtwig struggled to get up. Suddenly, the leaves on Turtwigs' head began glowing white, while the rest of his body began sparkling.

"Turtwig's using synthesis!" Sakura exclaimed.

Soon, Turtwig was fully restored, and charged at Quagsire. He jumped into the air, and crunched onto Quagsires' tail.

"Shake it off, Quagsire!" Wake shouted. Quagsire knocked Turtwig off its' tail, and hit him with an ice beam.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Akira shouted. Turtwig launched a few leaves at Quagsire, knocking it backwards.

"Now, finish it off with your new move!" Akira shouted. "Giga drain!" Turtwig shot several tentacles out of his shell, absorbing energy from Quagsire.

"Quagsire! Use ice beam!" Wake shouted. Quagsire shot an ice beam at Turtwig, and the two pokemon were knocked out.

"Quagsire and Turtwig are both unable to battle!" The judge shouted.

"Floatzel! GO!" Wake shouted, throwing out a pokeball. An orange weasel pokemon emerged, smiling.

"What's Akira going to use?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch." Akagi said, smiling.

"Cyndaquil, go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Cyndaquil emerged from.

"Why would he use Cyndaquil?" Kaien asked.

"Floatzel, use razor wind!" Wake shouted. Floatzel began charging energy into its fins, and fired two shots at Cyndaquil, who dodged them.

"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" Akira shouted. Cyndaquil launched a blast of flame at Floatzel, who dodged.

"Now, Floatzel! Use whirlpool!" Wake shouted. Floatzel created a tornado of water above its' head, and shot it at Cyndaquil, knocking it into the air, as it fell into the pool.

"Cyndquil!" Akira shouted, running over to the edge.

"How long can Cyndaquil last in the water?" Sakura shouted.

"It won't be long." Kaien said. "The judge will have to call it."

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle!" The judge shouted. "Floatzel is the-"

"Don't stop!" Akagi shouted.

"Huh?" Sakura and Kaien asked, looking at her.

"This is just getting good." Akagi said, smiling.

Suddenly, the patch of water began glowing orange.

"W-what's happening?" Sakura asked.

"Cyndaquils' blaze is kicking in." Akagi said. At that moment, Cyndaquil jumped out of the water, the flames on his back flaring up at an incredible high level. At that moment, Cyndaquil began glowing white.

"Cyndaquil… Is evolving…" Akira said in disbelief.

"Quilava!" Quilava said, smiling.

"An excellent evolution!" Wake shouted, smiling. "Excellent!"

"Alright, Quilava!" Akira shouted. "Use flamethrower!"

Quilava launched a much more powerful blast of flame at Floatzel, who once again dodged.

"Floatzel! Use whirlpool!" Wake shouted. Floatzel launched another tornado of water at Quilava.

"Quilava, use rollout!" Akira shouted. Quilava curled into a ball and rolled at the whirlpool, and emerged covered in a blue veil of water.

"Whoa, Quilava absorbed the water from whirlpool into his rollout!" Kaien exclaimed. Quilava jumped over the pool, landed on the platform Floatzelwas on, and rolled straight towards it. Then, Floatzel jumped into the water to avoid him.

"Alright, Quilava, turn around!" Akira ordered. Quilava turned on a dime and began waiting on the platform.

"Alright, Floatzel! Ice fang!" Wake shouted. Floatzel jumped out of the water behind Quilava and infused the water around him with ice.

"Turn!" Akira shouted. Quilava spun around and shot forwards at Floatzel, covered in a mixture of water and ice. Quilava slammed into Floatzel, knocking it into the water.

"Floatzel!" Wake shouted. "Get up!" Floatzel emerged from the water, and shot a razor wind at Quilava, who dodged. Quilava shot forwards again, slamming into Floatzel, knocking it down.

The ice around Quilava began freezing the water over, and soon Quilava had a platform made of ice.

"Now, finish it off!" Akira shouted. Quilava rolled across a continual forming path of ice, and slammed into Floatzel. He kept rolling forwards, pushing Floatzel, until he hit Floatzel into the wall.

"Floatzel is unable to battle!" The judge shouted. "Quilava is the winner! The victory of the match goes to Akira!"

"Yes! We won!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"Four gym badges!" Akira said, smiling. "I'm half way there!"

"Hey, Akira-sempai!" Akagi said, catching up to the group.

"What?" Akira asked, turning around.

"Let's battle!" Akagi said, smiling. "Please?"

"Well…" Akira said, pondering this for a while. "Why not?"

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 39  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 31  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 32  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Egg (?) Lvl 0  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: So, how was the new chapter? I hope it was worth the wait!


	33. Hatching a Battle Plan!

Eve: Alright, it's time for a new chapter! Let's get this show on the road!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 33

* * *

"Are we really going to battle?" Akira asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Akagi shouted. "Let's go, Akira-sempai!"

"Alright, this battle will be a three on three pokemon battle with both trainers allowed to substitute pokemon." Kaien said, standing between the two of them in the open field.

"Alright! Piplup! Come on out!" Akagi said, throwing out a pokeball. Piplup emerged from the pokeball, smiling.

"Luxio, go!" Akira shouted, throwing a pokeball out, which Luxio emerged from.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira shouted, taking the initiative. Luxio shot a blast of lightning at Piplup, who jumped out of the way.

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!" Piplup launched a multitude of high speed bubbles at Luxio, hitting her dead-on.

"Luxio, go!" Akira shouted. Luxio charge forwards, as Piplup launched another round of bubblebeam, and Luxio released a blast of electricity out of her body, destroying the bubbles and slamming into Piplup, launching it into the air.

"Piplup, use drill peck!" Akagi shouted. Piplup shot itself downwards, spinning in a drill-like formation, slamming into Luxio.

"Luxio! Get up!" Akira shouted. Luxio struggled, but she eventually managed to get to her feet.

"Piplup, use hydro pump!" Akagi shouted.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira shouted.

Luxio and Piplup launched their attacks at each other, and they hit the other pokemon, knocking each other out.

"Piplup and Luxio are both unable to battle!" Kaien shouted.

"Nidoran, go!" Akagi shouted.

"Turtwig, let's go!" Akira exclaimed, throwing out a pokeball which Turtwig emerged.

"Nidoran, use thunderbolt!" Akagi shouted. Nidoran shot a blast of electricity at Turtwig, who held his ground.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Akira shouted. Turtwig launched several leaves at Nidoran, who dodged them.

"Nidoran, use poison fang!" Akagi shouted. Nidorans' fangs began glowing purple, and she bit down onto Turtwig.

"Turtwig, counter it with crunch!" Akira ordered. Turtwig then clamped his teeth down onto Nidorans' foot, and the two refused to let go.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig shouted, knocking Nidoran off.

"This is bad…" Akira said. "Turtwig's badly poisoned…"

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" Turtwig shot leaves at Nidoran, who dodged most of them, but not all of them. Nidoran then clamped onto Turtwig another poison fang, before Turtwig succumbed, falling to the ground.

"Turtwig is unable to battle!" Kaien announced. "Nidoran is the winner!"

"Alright, Quilava, go!" Akira shouted. Quilava emerged from his ball, flames erupting from his back.

"Nidoran, use mud slap!" Akagi shouted. Nidoran shot some mud at Quilava, who dodged it.

"Quilava, use rollout!" Akira ordered. Quilava rolled forwards, haeding for Nidoran.

"Nidoran, use mud slap!" Nidoran slapped more at Quilava, who absorbed it into the rollout, turning it into a ground move, and slammed into Nidoran.

"Nidoran is unable to battle!" Kaien shouted. "Quilava is the winner!"

"Alright." Akagi said, smiling. "You've managed to pull out my final pokemon."

"Go!" Akagi threw out a pokeball, and a large green pokemon emerged from it.

"Sceptile!" The pokemon shouted, smiling.

"Whoa, I've never even seen a pokemon like that." Akira said, holding up his pokedex.

"Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies." The pokedex said.

"Akira, Sceptile is the grass starter of the Hoenn Region!" Sakura shouted.

"Grass type, huh?" Akira said. "Quilava, use flamethrower!"

"Quilava!" Quilava shouted, shooting a flamethrower at Sceptile. Sceptile suddenly disappeared before the flamethrower hit it, and appeared behind Quilava.

"Akira-sempai, my Sceptile can move faster than any pokemon alive!" Akagi shouted. "Good luck!"

"Quilava, use another flamethrower!" Akira shouted. Quilava shot a flamethrower, and then use rollout on it to make an improvised flamewheel.

Quilava shot forwards, then jumped into the air, slamming into Sceptile.

"Whoa…" Akira said, looking at the two pokemon when the smoke cleared.

Quilava was still blazing, but held in place, by Sceptiles' single hand.

"Sceptile, use focus punch!" Akagi shouted. Sceptiles' hand began glowing, and it slammed into Quilava full force.

"Quilava is unable to battle!" Kaien shouted. "Sceptile is the winner! The victory of the match goes to Akagi!"

"I won!" Akagi said, smiling.

"Return, Quilava." Akira said. "You did well."

"Akira-sempai!" Akagi said, smiling. "You did well!"

"Really?" Akira asked.

"Yeah! Don't you agree, Sceptile?" Akagi asked.

"Sceptile." Sceptile said, nodding.

"Alright!" Akira said, standing up. "Next time, I won't lose against you! Right, Eevee?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, nodding.

"Alright, let's go rest up at Pastoria, and after that, we'll split our paths." Akagi said.

"Wait, Akagi, can I ask you something?" Akira asked.

"Sure, Akira-sempai." Akagi said, nodding.

"If you're that strong, why are you battling gyms?"

"Well, Sceptile and I beat every gym in Hoenn, but because I only had one pokemon, I had to go catch other pokemon. And so, I came to the Sinnoh Region."

"So now you have three?" Akira Sakura asked, walking over.

"Exactly!" Akagi said, smiling. "Of course, Sceptile is still more than 30 levels higher than Piplut and Nidoran."

"Wow…" Akira said.

"Don't worry, though, I'm only interested in winning the Hoenn League, not the Sinnoh League." Akagi said, smiling.

"Yeah, that is pretty lucky." Kaien said, smiling.

"Wait, Sakura-sempai! Your bag just flashed!" Akagi said.

"What?" Sakura asked, opening her bag. "Why…?"

"The egg…" Kaien said. "It's hatching."

The egg began glowing brighter, before it dispersed to reveal a small Eevee.

"Uei…" The Eevee said, smiling, before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh, Eevee…" Sakura said, running over to her new Eevee picking it up. "I think we're going to be great friends, don't you?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, smiling.

"Great job, Sakura-sempai!" Akagi said, smiling. "This is such a great day!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said, smiling. "Especially now that we have a new friend!"

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 37  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Water Gun.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 33  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic

Eevee (female) Lvl 1  
Moves: N/A

* * *

Eve: Alright, how was that? Sorry it was so short. I'm hoping to have seven trainers with seven eeveelutions.

Currently:

Akira: Eevee

Sakura: Eevee

Lauren: Leafeon

Lyra: Unknown

Review!


	34. Contest Sadness

Eve: New chapter! Please review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 34

* * *

"Hey, Akira-sempai, I'm going to be going, now." Akagi said, walking up to where Akira was sitting at the pokemon center. "But before I go, I have something to give you."

"What?" Akira asked.

"This." Akagi said, giving Akira a violet colored plate.

"The Toxic Plate!" Akira said.

"Is that what it's called?" Akagi asked. "I just found it in the Great Marsh, when I was practicing my pokemon catching skills.

"Wait, how many pokemon do you have?" Akira asked.

"About thirty." Akagi said. "But I only keep the best ones with me."

"Wow…" Akira said.

"Say bye to Kaien-sempai and Sakura-sempai for me!" Akagi said, leaving.

"Got it!" Akira said, waving goodbye.

* * *

"We're up…" Sakura said, walking in with a ton of super messy hair.

"Brush your hair." Kaien said, brushing his hand through Sakura's hair. "If you don't, then you'll never win a contest."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted. "Besides, there's another contest coming up in Sage Town!"

"So, should we head off to Sage Town?" Akira asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"So, this is Sage Town, huh?" Sakura said, looking around. "Alright! I'm going to sign up for the contest!"

"This is going to be a drag…" Akira sighed.

"Okay, I'm all signed up!" Sakura said, smiling. "Can you guys look after these three?" Sakura asked, handing Akira the pokeballs for Pikachu, Budew, and Eevee.

"Got it." Akira said.

"And Kaien, make sure to not let Akira sleep through ANY of the contest, okay?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Got it." Kaien said, nodding.

* * *

"Akira, wake up." Kaien said, shaking Akira awake.

"Huh… what? I was totally awake?" Akira said.

"Sakura's up next."

"Oh, goodie." Akira said.

"Alright, our next coordinator is Sakura Saneaya from Geminite City!" The announcer said.

Sakura ran onto the stage in her white dress, with Skitty on her shoulder.

"Skitty, go and use attract!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nya!" Skitty said, jumping up into the air, spinning in a circle, shooting hearts out of her body.

"Amazing!" The announce exclaimed. "Skitty performed an excellent entrance mirroring a ball capsule!"

"Alright, Skitty, use assist!" Sakura shouted. Skitty's paws began glowing white, and then created an enormous whirlpool.

"Whoa, Skitty use whirlpool!" Akira said. "How? Sakura doesn't have a water pokemon…"

"I loaned her Buizel." Kaien said.

"Alright, Skitty, use assist again!" Sakura ordered.

"Nya!" Skitty exclaimed, this time charging her paw with ice, and punched the base of the whirlpool, causing the ice to climb up the whirlpool, freezing the outside.

"Now, Skitty, use assist one last time!"

Skitty shot out a fire spin, creating a tornado of fire in the center of the frozen whirlpool, creating a refraction of light.

"Wow, a beautiful combination created completely out of luck!" The announcer said.

"There, her appeal is over. Can I go back to sleep?" Akira asked.

* * *

"Alright!" Kaien shouted, loud enough to wake Akira up.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Sakura made it to the second round!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Obviously." Akira said.

"Alright! We will now begin the battle round!" The announcer announced. "The first battle will be Sakura Sanaeya vs. Hiruko Mitsubayashi!"

"Pikachu, Eevee, go!" Sakura said, throwing out two pokeballs, which Eevee and Pikachu emerged from.

"Zubat, Scyther, go!" Hiruko said, throwing out two pokeballs, which a bug pokemon with scythe blades and a small miscolored bat pokemon emerged from.

"Alright, Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Sakura exclaimed. Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at the green Zubat, who flew up in the air to dodge.

"Scyther, use quick attack!" Hiruko ordered. Scyther shot forwards, slashing at Pikachu.

"Counter it with iron tail!" Sakura ordered. Pikachu dodged the quick attack and slammed his tail into Scyther, knocking it to the ground. This caused Hiruko's counter to go down a bit, putting Sakura in the lead.

"Now, Pikachu, use toxic!" Sakura ordered. Pikachu shot an orb of toxic energy at Scyther, only to have Zubat jump in the way and counter it.

"Zubat, use wing attack!" Hiruko ordered. Zubat shot forwards at Pikachu, who prepared an iron tail, but Zubat flew over Pikachu, slamming its wing into Eevee, knocking her into the air. This caused Sakura's counter to drop by 1/4th.

"Pikachu, use toxic!" Sakura shouted. Pikachu shot a blast of poisonous energy towards Scyther. Then, at that moment, Pikachu charged his body with electricity, and shot out to the toxic, covering himself with a poisonous aura, and charged into Scyther, causing Hiruko's counter to drop to one half.

"Scyther, use night slash!" Scyther charged its' blade with purple aura, and charged forwards, slamming its claw into Pikachu, bringing Sakura's counter down to one half.

"Wait, Eevee is glowing." Akira said. Eevee was indeed glowing, and she then released a ton of energy into a blast of light, hitting Scyther dead on, knocking it to the ground. This caused Hiruko's counter to drop even further.

"Whoa, Eevee just used solar beam!" Kaien exclaimed. "But that's not possible!"

"Zubat, use air slash!" Hiruko ordered. Zubat formed a sphere of wind and shot it at Eevee, knocking her into the air. This caused Sakura's counter to drop to 1/4th.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Sakura shouted. Pikachu charged forwards at Zubat, but before he hit Zubat, the timer went off.

"I… I lost…" Sakura said, looking down.

* * *

"Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk, right?" Akira asked, walking into the dressing room.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, looking down.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice said. The two of them turned around, to see Hiruko standing there. He had green hair in a bowl cut, and he had light green eyes. He was dressed in a black and white suit, and he had a calm look on his face.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I beat you…" Hiruko said. "I'm not even a good coordinator, I just joined to keep my mind off battling…"'

"No, it's okay." Sakura said. "Losing helped clear my head, anyways."

"So, is it okay if I travel with you guys for a while?" Hiruko asked.

"That came out of nowhere." Kaien said, walking in. "Why did you ask that?"

"Because I have this pokemon, Larvitar." Hiruko said, releasing a green pokemon from its ball. "The only problem is that I'm no good at training, but you guys are. I'd like to see how you guys battle, so if it's okay…"

"Sure!" Kaien said, smiling. "The more the merrier!"

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 37  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 33  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 5  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

* * *

Eve: Yes, I know Eevee can't learn solarbeam, but all of the Eevee that come from Akira's Eevee are weird. Let's leave it at that, okay? Please?


	35. A Poke Panic!

Eve: Alright, here's another chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 35

* * *

"So, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Sakura asked. "Besides Scyther and Zubat, I mean."

"Well, I already told you I had Larvitar, and that's it." Hiruko said.

"I see." Akira said. "So what exactly are you traveling for?"

"I'm trying to train my pokemon to be stronger." Hiruko said. "I need to be as strong as I can."

"Wow, that is interesting." Kaien said. "So why don't you and Akira have a battle?"

"Really?" Hiruko asked, rubbing his hand through his green hair. "I'm not sure…"

"Come on! What's the worst that can happen?" Akira asked. "Besides, I need to have some more practice."

"Alright…" Hiruko said.

"Okay, this will be a three on three battle!" Kaien said, standing between the two of them. "Neither trainer will be able to substitute their pokemon!"

"Zubat, go!" Hiruko shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which his green Zubat emerged from.

"Shieldon, come out!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Shieldon came out of, smiling.

"Zubat, use air slash!" Hiruko shouted. Zubat charged wind into the shape of a sphere, and fired it at Shieldon.

"Shieldon, iron defense!" Akira ordered. Shieldon glowed silver, and blocked the blast.

"Now, use ancient power!" Akira said. Shieldon created a silver sphere of energy, and fired it at Zubat, who dodged.

"Zubat, use wing attack!" Hiruko ordered. Zubat charged his wing with energy, and shot forwards, slamming his wing into Shieldon, who didn't even flinch.

"Now, use shadow ball!" Zubat charged a sphere full of shadow energy, and fired it at Shieldon, who countered it with ancient power.

"Shieldon! Iron head!" Shieldon shot forwards, and charged his head with silver energy, and slammed into Zubat, knocking him to the ground.

"Zubat is unable to battle!" Kaien announced. "Shieldon wins!"

"Scyther! Go!" Hiruko said. Scyther emerged from the pokeball, smiling.

"Shieldon, use flash cannon!" Akira shouted. Shieldon began charging himself with silver energy, and then fired it in a blast of energy.

"Scyther! Use night slash!" Hiruko ordered. Scyther charged his claws with a purple aura, and slammed them into the flash cannon, shattering it, and then charged forwards, slashing into Shieldon.

"Now, use vacuum wave!" Hiruko ordered. Scyther began spinning around, and created a tornado, which he fired into Shieldon, knocking him unconscious.

"Shieldon is unable to battle!" Kaien announced. "Scyther wins!"

"Alright." Akira said, smiling. "Quilava, go!"

"Quilava!" Quilava said, emerging from the pokeball.

"Scyther, use U-turn!" Hiruko ordered. Scyther shot forwards, slamming into QUilava, then returned back to his pokeball.

"Wait, I thought we weren't allowed to substitute!" Akira said.

"U-turn is a pokemon league rule that allows the pokemon to return to his pokeball after being used." Kaien said. "Therefore, he can use it as such."

"Darn…" Akira muttered.

"Larvitar, go!" Hiruko said, throwing out a pokeball. Larvitar, a small green pokemon, emerged, smiling.

"Larvitar, use dark pulse!" Hiruko said. Larvitar fired several blasts of dark energy, which slammed into Quilava.

"Quilava, use an improvised flame wheel!" Akira ordered. Quilava used rollout a flamethrower, creating a flame wheel, and charged at Larvitar.

"Larvitar! Use ancient power!" Hiruko ordered. Larvitar fired a silver sphere at Quilava, which covered over the flame wheel, turning it into a rock type again. Larvitar then jumped out of the way, and fired another dark pulse.

"Larvitar, use stone edge!" Hiruko said. Larvitar shot several sharpened stones at Quilava, knocking him to the ground.

"Quilava is unable to battle!" Kaien said. "Larvitar wins!"

"Alright, Eevee! Ready?" Akira asked.

"Uei!" Eevee said, jumping in front of Akira, preparing for battle.

"Larvitar, use dark pulse!" Hiruko ordered. Larvitar fired several blasts at Eevee, who dodged with quick attack.

"Eevee, use take down!" Akira said. Eevee charged forwards, and slammed into Larvitar, knocking him into the air, then shot a quick attack at Larvitar, knocking him down to the ground.

"Uh oh…" Hiruko said.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar shouted, glowing. It then charged into Eevee, knocking her backwards.

"Larvitar's using outrage!" Sakura shouted. Larvitar began raging around, hurting himself.

"Listen, we have to put our battle on hold!" Hiruko said. "We need to help Larvitar!"

"Alright, Eevee, try and restrain Larvitar!" Akira ordered, and Eevee charged after Larvitar, who slammed her out of the way.

"Hiruko, try to return Larvitar to his pokeball!" Kaien said.

"Right." Hiruko said, throwing a pokeball at Larvitar, who knocked it back.

"I know!" Sakura said, pulling out a pokeball. "Go, Budew!"

"Budew!" Budew said, smiling.

"Budew, use stun spore!" Sakura ordered. Budew launched a cloud of yellow spore at Larvitar, who ran away from the cloud, which settled on the ground away from him.

"Listen, we have to catch him!" Akira said, chasing after Larvitar, grabbing onto him, and holding him in the air.

"Look, it looks like Larvitar is calming down!" Kaien said, running over to Akira.

"Yeah…" Akira said. "But he's in bad shape…"

"Bad shape?" Hiruko asked, worried.

"Yes…" Akira said. "He's badly confused. Even returning him to his pokeball wouldn't do much. And not only that, it seems that he's suffering from overwork with a high fever."

"So what can I do?" Hiruko asked, worried.

"Get me some persim berries." Akira said. "It might help."

"Right!" Hiruko said, running off into the forest, trying to find persim berries.

"Kaien, get me a cold compress, along with some ice to stabilize the fever." Akira said. "And get Buizel to help you."

"Right." Kaien said.

"Sakura, use Vulpix to create a fire to boil the water, and find some oran berries to make the medicine taste better." Akira said.

"Got it." Sakura said.

"Alright, I've got that compress." Kaien said, placing it over Larvitar's head, and placed ice on top of it.

"Okay, Vulpix, let's get started on that stew." Sakura said, releasing her fire pokemon.

"Vulpix." Vulpix said, shooting a small stream of flame at the pile of sticks on the ground, and held a pot over the fire, which Buizel shot a stream of water into. She then ground a few oran berries she had into the water, and mixed it together to give it a blue color.

"Alright, I've got those berries." Hiruko said, running up to the group, panting. He handed them to Akira, who mixed them into the medicine. When the medicine became a purple liquid, he had Buizel put out the flames.

"Is Larvitar going to be okay?" Hiruko asked.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for the medicine to cool off enough to be able to eat." Akira said, smiling.

"Alright, it seems to be cool enough." Sakura said, taking a spoon of the medicine, feeding it to Larvitar.

"And now?" Hiruko asked.

"He'll be just fine." Akira said, smiling.

"So why did he do that, anyway?" Kaien asked.

"Well, when Larvitar gets mad, he goes on a rampage, then is confused for a while." Hiruko said. "That's why I don't use him much. If he could evolve into Pupitar, that would be good, but as a Larvitar he's too fragile."

"Well, if you keep on caring for him and training him, he's sure to evolve!" Akira said, smiling.

"Thanks." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

Hiruko slowly snuck away from the group that night, and opened up a cell phone.

"It's working." Hiruko said into a cell phone. "These people trust me completely."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" The man on the other line asked.

"…No." Hiruko said. "Everything I do is for Team Galactic."

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 37  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 34  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanma (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonicboom, Supersonic.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Blue Shellos (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Mud Bomb, Body Slam, Rain Dance.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 5  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

* * *

Eve: Ooh, the plot thickens! How suspicious! Now, on to the next chapter!


	36. A Poacher's a Problem

Eve: Okay, here's the new chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 36

* * *

"Alright, so where should we go to?" Sakura asked.

"I say Hearthome City." Akira said. "The gym might be open now, and besides, there's a contest hall."

"Sounds good." Kaien said, smiling. "What do you think, Hiruko?"

"Sure." Hiruko said, smiling. "But to get there we need to go through Mt. Coronet."

"Alright, then let's get going!" Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

"…And we're totally lost." Akira said, looking around the dark forest.

"Well, I don't have the best sense of direction, okay?" Sakura said.

"Zubat, find us a way out of this forest." Hiruko said, throwing out a pokeball, which a small green bat emerged from.

"Zu!" Zubat said, nodding, flying higher up into the air.

Suddenly, a net shot out from one of the nearby mountains, wrapping around Zubat, and was pulled back towards the ledge.

"Zubat!" Hiruko shouted.

"Staraptor! Go see what's going on!" Kaien said, throwing out a pokeball, which Staraptor emerged from. He then flew upwards, and looked over at the mountain ledge, where another net came out. Only this time, Staraptor sliced through the net with aerial ace, and flew back to the ground, landing in front of the group.

"So there's a poacher over there?" Kaien asked.

"Star." Staraptor said, nodding.

"Alright, let's go!" Akira said.

* * *

"Excellent…" A man stood by a net producing machine said, holding up the net with Zubat inside of it. "Soon, my bird collection will be complete…"

"Hold it right there!" Akira shouted, running up to the cave where the man was standing in.

"Who are you?" The man asked, glaring at Akira.

"Give back Zubat!" Sakura shouted.

"The Zubat family line is the only family with poison/flying types." The poacher said. "I will collect fifteen type pairings with flying, and then I will be the ultimate flying trainer!"

"I don't think so!" Kaien shouted. "Yanma, take him down!"

"Yan!" Yanma shouted, charging at the bag that held Zubat.

"Excellent!" The poacher said, smiling. "I have yet to catch a bug/flying type!"

He pressed a button on the machine, and it released a net that caught Yanma.

"No, Yanma!" Kaien shouted.

"Scyther, go!" Hiruko said.

"Pidgeot, take it down!" The poacher said, throwing out a pokeball, which a sleek bird emerged from.

Pidgeot shot forwards, slamming into Scyther, knocking him to the ground.

"Drifloon, go!" Kaien said, throwing out a pokeball, which Drifloon emerged from.

"A ghost/flying type!" The poacher said. He shot out another net, which then caught Drifloon.

"Go, Burn!" A voice shouted. A pokeball landed on the cave ground, which a large monkey pokemon emerged from.

"Whoa, an Infernape!" Kaien exclaimed.

"Hey, guys." Bari said, walking in. He then turned to the poacher.

"Burn, use thunder punch!" Bari ordered. Infernape charged forwards, slamming his electrified fist into Pidgeot, knocking it into the machine, causing an explosion.

"That machine costs money!" The poacher shouted.

"Yeah, and this is the end of the line." Bari said. "You're under arrest."

"Not a chance." The poacher said, holding up a gun. "I'm going to walk out of here, or I'll shoot those pokemon."

"Damn it…" Kaien growled.

"There's nothing we can do." Bari said. "Not when he has hostages."

Suddenly, Yanma's body began glowing white, and he fired a ball of energy at the poacher, knocking the gun out of his hand. He then began glowing, and he evolved into Yanmega, slicing through the net.

"Damn it!" The poacher shouted, running towards the cave entrance, but Bari grabbed his arm, shoved him to the ground, and handcuffed him.

"Alright, we've got Zubat back!" Kaien said, smiling. "And not only that, but Yanma evolved into Yanmega!"

_Why?_ Hiruko thought. _Why would they help me?_

"Alright, then, I'm going to be taking this guy to the station." Bari said. "Call me if you need me again, got it?"

"Right!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Bari said, reaching into his bag. "I found this plate near here. Do you need it?"

"The Stone Plate!" Kaien said, looking at the plate.

* * *

"Alright, so what should we do now?" Hiruko asked, during their walk down the ledge. "According to the map, Mt. Coronet is a ways away from here!"

"Yeah, but my moms' house is near here." Kaien said. "We could go there…"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Akira said. "We might be able to stock up on items, and then we could make way for our journey to Hearthome."

"So, we'd better be going, then…" Kaien said. "The sun is setting."

* * *

"It's too early…" Sakura said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "We've been camping for too long… I want a real bed…"

"You can have a real bed when we get there." Akira muttered.

"Alright, let's get going!" Kaien said.

"It's too early for shouting!" Akira and Sakura shouted.

* * *

"Ah, so you're Kaiens friends." Kaien's mother said, smiling. She was a tall woman, with long black hair. The house itself was actually pretty small, only about the size of a large room.

"This is my friend, Shellice." Kaien's mother said, gesturing to her pink Shellos.

"Oh, mom, about Shellos…" Kaien said.

"Yes?" Kaien's mother asked.

"Is it alright if I leave my Shellos behind for a while? Because she's not a very good fighter, so I wouldn't want her to get hurt…" Kaien said.

"Of course." Kaien's mom said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, would you and your friends like to know a shortcut to Mt. Coronet? After all, you are going there."

"Oh, yes, please." Sakura said.

"Alright, first, you have to go through Celestic Town, which is a ways up the road, and then go through Mt. Coronet to reach Hearthome.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great shortcut, right guys?" Akira asked.

"Well, we'd better be going, then." Sakura said, smiling.

"Wait, don't you want to stay for tea?" Kaien's mom asked.

"Well… I guess…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's just stay for tea." Hiruko said. "Mt. Coronet will still be there tomorrow, right?"

* * *

"Sir, the preparations have been finished!" A galactic grunt said, rushing into the room where the boss was sitting.

"Yes?" The boss said. "Good. We will begin to level Mt. Coronet tomorrow!"

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 37  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Tackle, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 5  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

* * *

Eve: And so, we move on to the next chapter! Remember to review!


	37. Truth

Eve: New chapter! Review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 37

* * *

"So, this is the café mom told us about, huh?" Kaien said, looking around the restaurant.

"Welcome." The waitress said, bowing. "I will now show you to your table."

"Alright, now what would you like?" The waitress asked as we sat down.

"Well, what do you have?" Hiruko asked.

"We have Moomoo Milk." The waitress said, smiling.

"Then why would you ask us?" Hiruko asked.

"I was hoping you wanted it." She said, smiling.

"Signora, this milk is not heated up correctly!" A large man at the next table shouted.

"Mario, you're making a scene." His wife whispered.

"Gosh, that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet." Kaien said sarcastically.

The waitresses' eye went wide, and she walked over to the phone.

"Begin with phase one." The woman said in Russian, and hung up the phone before leaving.

"That was weird." Sakura said. "Well, anyways, there's contest happing in Celestic Town, so I'm going to go there!"

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Akira said. "What do you think, Hiruko?"

"Sure…" Hiruko said, nodding. "It would be nice to watch a contest for once, instead of competing."

"Wait, you won't be competing?" Sakura asked. "Why not?"

"Well, I just don't want to." Hiruko said.

"Aw, that's no fun…" Sakura sighed.

"Alright, so let's go on the move to Celestic Town!" Sakura said, standing up.

"Yeah, we might as well, since we probably won't actually drink milk, right, Eevee?" Akira said, smiling.

"Uei!" Eevee said, nodding.

* * *

"And now we're lost. Again." Kaien said, smirking.

"Then stop letting me lead!" Sakura said.

"It's okay, guys." Hiruko said, smiling. "Celestic Town is right past here."

"Wait, is that a motorcycle?" Akira asked.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Bari asked, pulling to a stop in front of the group.

"We came to compete in the pokemon contest." Sakura said.

"Well, that might be difficult." Bari said. "Some guy from Team Galactic has come to blow up the ruins, and refuses to leave until he blows the whole town up."

"What?" Akira shouted. "Bari, take us to the ruins!"

"Ever notice how whenever people are in a tight situation, they call on ten year olds?" Kaien whispered to Sakura. "It makes no sense."

"Alright, get away from the ruins!" Bari shouted, driving up, with the rest of the group straight behind him.

"Well, well, well." The galactic grunt said, smiling. "If it isn't the police. Come any closer, and I'll blow it."

"Wait a second!" Akira shouted. "We're not going to let you get away with that!"

"You kids are so naïve." The galactic grunt said, smiling. "You haven't even noticed that we have one of our spies in your midst already."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"That friend of yours, Hiruko, he's one of the galactic spies." The grunt said, smiling.

"Yeah, right." Kaien said. "Like we'll believe you."

"No…" Hiruko said. "He's right."

"Right? What do you mean he's right?" Akira asked. "All this time… You've been spying on us?"

"Yes… I was ordered to spy on you, but you helped Larvitar… And tried to save Zubat…" Hiruko said, looking down.

"You always were sentimental." The grunt said, smiling. "That's why you aren't a good grunt. You need to realize that pokemon are tools."

"They aren't!" Hiruko shouted. "Pokemon are supposed to be friends, not weapons!"

"You fool." The grunt said, frowning.

"So, I'm going to fight you." Hiruko said, taking out two pokeballs. "Go, Larvitar, Zubat."

"Wait, what's going on?" The grunt said, staring at the two pokemon, who were now glowing.

"They're evolving!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whoa, what are they?" Akira asked, taking out his pokedex as the light faded.

"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain." The pokedex said. "Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's."

"Whoa, alright…" Akira said, smiling.

"Pupitar, use sandstorm!" Hiruko ordered. Pupitar shot sand from his body, whipping up a sandstorm, blocking sight.

"Gol!" Golbat said, flying back from inside the sandstorm, holding the detonator.

"Smart." Bari said. "Hiruko blocked sight with sandstorm, while Golbat's echolocation found the detonator."

"Great!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Darn it!" The grunt shouted, turning tail and running.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bari shouted, throwing out a pokeball. "Get him, Vine!"

"Tangrowth!" The large, green pokemon said, shooting out several tendrils, catching the grunt, pulling him back.

"Alright, now that that's wrapped up, I should probably leave." Hiruko said. "I need to turn myself in for my crimes."

"Hey, I hope we see you again." Sakura said.

"Really?" Hiruko asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Sakura said, nodding. "I still need to beat you in a contest, after all."

"Oh, speaking of contests, good luck with it, okay?" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go." Bari said, cuffing the grunt, along with Hiruko.

* * *

"Wow, it's still hard to believe that Hiruko was working for team galactic." Kaien said, as Sakura came back from registering at the contest hall.

"I know… But if he was a bad person, Eevee wouldn't have gotten along with him." Akira said.

"Alright, you guys are all set up!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Wait, what?" Akira asked, surprised.

"I got you both contest passes!" Sakura said, smiling. "We'll all be competing!"

"…No freaking way." Akira said. "I can barely stay awake through a contest, but competing in one?"

"You sound like you have a choice." Sakura said, smiling evilly. "I have pictures of when I drew all over your face when you were asleep, and unless you compete, I'll post them on the internet."

"Fine." Akira said.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can threaten you with." Sakura said to Kaien. "...Yet."

"…That's nice." Kaien said, stepping back.

* * *

"Alright, welcome to the Celestic Town pokemon contest!" The announcer called, standing in the center of the stage, with the audience applauding. "And our first contestant is Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town!"

"Alright, go, Turtwig!" Akira called, running out. He tossed out a pokeball, which Turtwig emerged from in a flurry of leaves.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf, then energy ball!" Akira ordered. Turtwig launched leaves into the air, which began rotating through the sky in an orbit. He then fired a sphere of energy into the air, in the center of the orbits.

"And use razor leaf one last time!" Turtwig fired a single leaf up into the energy ball, causing it to explode, and likewise the spinning leaves.

"Wow, I didn't expect Akira to be this good." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Kaien said, nodding. "He's good at improvising."

"This is going to be hard…" Sakura said, looking at the view screen.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 37  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Spark.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Astonish, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 35  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Budew (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Absorb, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 5  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

* * *

Eve: Alright, next chapter!


	38. Rekindling An Old Rivalry

Eve: Okay, time for another chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 38

* * *

"Alright, I'm going up after this guy, so I'll be going." Kaien said, smiling.

"Good luck!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Thanks." Kaien said, taking out a pokeball.

"Now, our next competitor is Kaien Shimura from Oreburgh City!" The announcer said, as Kaien walked out into the center of the stage.

"Buizel, go!" Kaien shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which Buizel emerged from in blast of bubbles.

"Buizel, used whirlpool!" Kaien ordered. Buizel held up his hands, and created a whirlpool above his head, throwing it in front of him. He then launched an ice punch onto it, freezing it solid.

"That thief…" Sakura said, staring at the blatant rip-off of her style.

"Well, it was his pokemon." Akira said. They then turned their attention to the screen.

"Bui!" Buizel said, jumping into the air, launching an aqua jet down into the base of the whirlpool, shattering it into ice crystals.

"Now, use razor wind!" Kaien ordered. Buizel began spinning, and launch a whirlwind out of his body, blowing the ice crystals out over the audience.

"Okay, that's another inspiring performance." Sakura said, smiling. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Now, our last performance of the day is Sakura Sanaeya from Geminite City!"

"Alright, go, Budew!" Sakura said, throwing out a pokeball. Budew emerged in a flurry of petals, and then began glowing.

"Budew is evolving!" The announcer proclaimed, as the light settled around Roselia, with petals falling around him.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sakura asked, looking at her pokedex.

"Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison." The pokedex said. "Roselia's current moves are: Petal Dance, Poison Sting, Stun Spore, and Giga Drain."

"Okay, Roselia, use petal dance!" Sakura ordered. Roselia began spinning around in a circle, launching petals out of the flowers on his hands.

The petals flew up into the air, and began to lightly fall towards the grown.

"Now, use poison sting!" The flowers on Roselia's hands began glowing, and he launched poisonous needles out of the flowers, piercing every single petal, turning them into a small dust, which mixed with the stun spore Roselia launched.

"A beautiful rainbow hue created by mixing two attacks!" The announcer proclaimed. "Magnificent!"

"Alright, it looks like Sakura made a good appeal!" Kaien said, smiling.

"Yeah, now let's see if we all make it to the final round!" Sakura said, walking into the dressing room, smiling.

"Okay, they're posting the people who passed on the view screen." Akira said, pointing at the screen, where the three of them were located, along with five others.

"Pay up." Akira said, sticking his hand out to Kaien, who grumbled, placing a 500 poke bill in his hand.

"You two were betting on whether or not you would get to the next round?" Sakura asked. "That's so immature."

"Not exactly." Akira said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We were betting on whether or not you would get into the second round." Akira said.

"You were betting on me?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Actually I was betting against it." Akira said.

"Then why did Kaien pay?" Sakura asked.

"Because I bet 1000 poke that both of us would get in to, which he bet against." Akira said.

"Alright, now they're displaying the battles." Kaien said, interrupting them.

"Whoa…" Akira said, looking up at the view screen.

"So, the first battle is between the two of you?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"Alright, that's what I was waiting for!" Kaien said, smiling. "Our last battle was in Oreburgh, in a tie!"

"I can't wait to finally resolve this." Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, the first battle will be between Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town and Kaien Shimura from Oreburgh City!" The announcer said.

"Alright, so what will they use?" Sakura asked herself. "Kaien has Yanmega, bug/flying, Staraptor, normal/flying, Sandslash, ground, Drifloon, ghost/flying, and Buizel, water. So, Akira will probably use something against flying types."

"Luxio, go!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Luxio emerged from.

"Sandslash, come out!" Kaien said, throwing out a pokeball, which Sandslash emerged from.

"How nostalgic." Akira said, smiling.

"Same to you, pall." Kaien said, smiling. "Sandslash, use rollout and dig!"

Sandslash dug into the ground, and began rolling around underground, increasing power.

"Luxio, just wait until you see the ground come up." Akira said.

"Lux." Luxio said, nodding.

Sandslash shot out from the hole, and Luxio jumped backwards, dodging the attack, causing Kaien's counter to go down.

Luxio, use iron tail!" Akira ordered. Luxio charged her tail with iron force, and slammed it into Sandslash, knocking him to the ground, causing Kaien's counter to go down to 3/4ths.

"Sandslash, use earthquake!" Kaien shouted. Sandslash slammed into the ground, shooting a shockwave at Luxio, who jumped into the air.

Sandslash's claws began glowing bright, and he charged forwards, slamming his claw into Luxio, knocking her to the ground, while Akira's counter went down to 3/4ths.

This went on for a while, back and forth, until the counters were down to 1/4th and the timer was down to 3o seconds.

"Sandslash, use crush claw!" Kaien ordered.

"Luxio, use iron tail!" Akira said. Luxio and Sandslash charged towards eachother, and slammed together in a fierce blow.

"And the winner is…" The announcer said, looking up at the board.

"Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town!" The announcer proclaimed.

"Yes!" Akira said, smiling.

"Ah, well…" Kaien said, shrugging.

"Congrats, Akira!" Sakura said, smiling. "I'm up next!"

The battles went on, until the final battle.

"Now, the last battle is Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town vs. Sakura Sanaeya from Geminite City!"

"Alright, Vulpix, go!" Sakura said, throwing out a pokeball, which Vulpix emerged from.

"Eevee, ready?" Akira asked, throwing out a pokeball, which Eevee emerged from.

"Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Sakura ordered. Vulpix launched a blast of flame at Eevee, who dodged with quick attack. She then charged forwards, and slammed into Vulpix, knocking him back.

"Eevee, use take down!" Akira ordered. Eevee charged forwards, slamming into Vulpix, causing both the counters to lower.

"Vulpix, use energy ball!" Sakura ordered. Vulpix fired a blast of energy in a sphere, which hit Eevee dead on, causing Akira's counter to drop.

Eevee emerged from the smoke, charging into Vulpix with a take down, and Vulpix countered with a fire spin, badly injuring her.

"Vulpix, use fire spin and flamethrower together!" Sakura said. Vulpix launched a stream of flame combined with a tornado of flame.

Suddenly, Eevee began glowing, launching several large bubble spheres from her mouth, hitting the combined attack, blowing it up, as Vulpix struggled to stand up, The two counters dropped to 1/4th.

As the time ran out, Eevee charged forwards at Vulpix with a take down, as Vulpix launched a stream of flame at Eevee, the two collided in a blast of smoke.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roselia (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Sting, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 7  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

* * *

Eve: I'm so evil! Also, what's the conversion of poke to dollars? I mean if it's a direct transfer, you start out with 3000 dollars. I'm guessing it's like a hundredth, so about 30 dollars in reality.


	39. Ball Practice

Eve: Sorry for the long wait!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 38

* * *

The smoke cleared around the two pokemon, who stood about a foot apart, glaring at each other, before Eevee collapsed to the ground.

"And so, Sakura Sanaeya wins the Celestic Town Contest!" The announcer declared.

"Ah, well…" Akira said, shrugging. "At least Kaien owes me money now that she won."

"Alright!" Sakura said, smiling. "I won my second ribbon!"

"Right!" Akira said, smiling. "And next stop, Hearthome City!"

* * *

"What?" Sakura asked. "Mt. Coronet is closed?"

"Yes." The man said. "We are going through an excavation to find new materials inside the deepest parts of Mt. Coronet. And due to safety regions, we have to barricade the area."

"Oh…" Sakura said, sighing.

"Don't worry, guys." Kaien said, smiling. "I know what to do."

"What?" Akira asked.

"Staraptor, come on out!" Kaien said, throwing a pokeball. "Staraptor, fly Sakura and I to Hearthome City!"

"Star!" Staraptor said, nodding. Kaien and Sakura climbed onto Staraptors' back, and flew into the air.

"Hey, what about me?" Akira asked.

"Find your own way!" Kaien shouted.

"Alright, guys, we need to find a way up there." Akira said, releasing Luxio, Shieldon, Turtwig, and Quilava. He climbed on top of Luxio, and ran past the guard, who yelled at him, with Shieldon and Turtwig on top of Quilava.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf to cut down the dead trees." Akira said, as Turtwig cut down several dead trees, as Luxio leaped from ledge to ledge.

"Alright, Shieldon, I need you to push that rock out of the way." Akira said, as Shieldon pushed up against a rock, knocking it out of the way to reveal a cave.

"Alright, Quilava, use flamethrower to illuminate the cave." Akira ordered. Quilava launched a blast of flame, illuminating the cave for a while. The group rushed through the cave, with Quilava firing flame blasts, before they finally emerged out in the light, about a quarter of a mile from Hearthome City.

"Okay, guys." Akira said, taking out his pokeballs. "Return."

"Okay, now then, let's go find those two." Akira said, as he and Eevee began the hike to Hearthome City.

* * *

"That was a long hike…" Akira said, walking in to the pokemon center.

"Oh, Akira! You made it!" Kaien said, standing up from where he was seated at the table.

Akira then brought his fist into Kaien's face, knocking him to the ground.

"That's for leaving me stranded." Akira said, taking Kaien's seat.

"Well if you got here safely, you weren't stranded, were you?" Kaien said, standing up.

"Kaien, Akira looks pretty pissed, so I'd be quiet." Sakura said, smiling.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Kaien asked, sitting next to Akira. "Which first, gym or contest?"

"Well, I think we should go to the gym." Akira said.

"No, the contest is better." Sakura said.

"Gym." Akira said.

"Contest." Sakura said, grinning.

"Gym."

"Contest"

"Gym!"

"Contest!"

"Quiet!" Kaien said, cutting off their little shouting match. "Listen, the line for registration is way too long. She can register while you go battle the gym."

"No, I'll just wait here." Akira said, leaning back. "And get some much needed rest."

* * *

"Akira, wake up." Sakura said, shaking him awake. "You should go train yourself while I train against Kaien."

"Fine…" Akira said, standing up. "I need to perfect a move anyways."

Akira walked out to a park near Hearthome, while Sakura and Kaien went off to the battle field.

"Alright, go, Gastly!" Akira said, throwing a pokeball out. Gastly emerged, smiling.

"Okay, Gastly, it's time to perfect your shadow ball." Akira said. "Try to use it."

"Gastly." Gastly said, nodding. Gastly began charging energy and shot out several blasts of nightshade.

"Alright, we need to find some other way." Akira said. "Try gathering the energy together in the shape of a sphere before firing it."

Gastly began focusing energy into a sphere, before firing it at a tree. The shadow ball hit the tree, and smashed to pieces, cutting into the tree repeatedly.

"Tres bon!" A voice said.

"Who are you?" Akira asked, turning around.

"My name is Fantina." Fantina said, smiling. "I'm the Hearthome City Gym Leader."

"Really?" Akira asked.

"Oui." Fantina said. "I noticed you are working on a shadow ball."

"Yeah, but it's hard to use." Akira said. "I don't know why I need to know how to perfect it."

"Simple." Fantima said, taking out a pokeball, which Gengar emerged from. "Use Gastly's shadow ball on that boulder."

"Alright." Akira said. "Gastly, use shadow ball."

Gastly charged up a shadow ball, and fired it at the stone. It shattered, and scarred the rock rather badly.

"Now, watch a full shadow ball." Fantima said, as her Gengar fired a shadow ball at the rock, blasting it to pieces.

"Whoa…" Akira said, stunned. "How do I do that?"

"I will teach you how in time for our next gym battle." Fantima said. "After all, I want it to be tres magnifique."

"Alright, ready, Gastly?"

"Gastly!" Gastly said, nodding.

* * *

"Okay, Kaien, I've decided." Sakura said, after their battle was finished. "I need to find a new pokemon."

"Really?" Kaien asked. "Where?"

"That's the problem." Sakura said. "I don't know where to look for a good one."

"Well, who have you used the least?" Kaien asked.

"Probably my Eevee." Sakura said. "But I'm not sure if she's ready…"

"Alright, then you need to find someone else." Kaien said. "Though we should probably train Eevee some more."

"Right!" Sakura said, smiling. "Ready, Eevee?"

"Uei!" Eevee said, nodding.

* * *

"Hey, Akira, how'd your training go?" Sakura asked, as the three met up.

"Fine." Akira said. "What about you?"

"Fine!" Sakura said, smiling. "So, are you ready for your next gym battle?"

"So the battle is first?" Akira asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Sakura said, nodding. "But first, I need something."

"What?" Akira asked.

"Come with me for a while." Sakura said, pulling his arm over to the wall of the pokemon center.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade/Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Curse.

Quilava (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roselia (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Sting, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 10  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Eve: So, here's the new chapter!


	40. Fighting For Fifth

Eve: Sorry for the long wait!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 40

* * *

"Alright, who are you going to use against Fantina?" Kaien asked.

"Well, Gastly, for sure, then maybe… Quilava or Luxio."

"Why not both?" Kaien asked.

"Because I've got a good third seat." Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, this will be an official gym match between the challenger, Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town, and the gym leader, Fantina. Both trainers are allowed to use three pokemon each, and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions." The judge stated.

"So, do you think Akira will win?" Sakura asked, sitting down at the viewer seat.

"Maybe." Kaien said. "But I can't be positive. Ghost pokemon are tough."

"Gastly, come out!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Gastly emerged from.

"Gengar, go!" Fantina said, throwing out a pokeball, which her Gengar emerged from.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sakura asked, lifting up her pokedex.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar is the final evolved form of Gastly. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill." The pokedex said.

"So, this is a battle between the first and final evolutions of a family tree?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Kaien said. "And not only that, but that Gengar taught Gastly how to use shadow ball."

"Gastly, use shadow ball." Akira ordered. Gastly charged black lightning into the shape of a sphere.

"Gengar, shadow claw!" Fantina shouted. Gengar charged its' arm with black lightning, and then punched forwards, firing a fist at Gastly, destroying the shadow ball and knocking him to the ground.

"Gengar, use nightshade!" Fantina ordered. Gengar fired black lightning at Gastly, who dodged to the side.

"Gastly, use nightshade!" Akira ordered. Gastly fired a blast of black lightning at Gengar, who countered with another blast of lightning.

"Return, Gastly." Akira ordered. Gastly was returned to his pokeball.

"Why would he do that?" Akira asked.

"Watch." Sakura said, smiling.

"Go, Skitty!" Akira said, throwing out a pokeball, which Sakura's Skitty emerged from.

"What-? How-? Why-?" Kaien sputtered.

"I traded Skitty to him for something I'll use in another contest." Sakura said, smiling.

"Gengar, use shadow punch!" Fantina ordered. Gengar fired its' fist at Skitty, who jumped out of the way.

"Skitty, use assist!" Akira ordered. Skitty began charging her fist with energy, and then fired a blast of flame at Gengar, who narrowly avoided it.

"Counter it with nightshade!" Fantina ordered. Gengar shot black lightning at Skitty, hitting her dead on. However, Skitty barely felt a thing, and leapt forwards, using another assist. This time, she fired a bolt of lightning at Gengar, knocking it to the ground.

"And use assist one last time!" Akira ordered. Skitty this time fired a flash cannon at Gengar, knocking it out.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" The judge ordered. "Skitty wins!"

"Nya!" Skitty said, smiling.

"Drifblim, go!" Fantina said, throwing out a pokeball. A large, balloon shaped pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"Skitty, return!" Akira said, returning Skitty to her pokeball. He then threw out another pokeball, which Quilava emerged from.

"Drifblim, use ominous wind!" Fantina ordered, as Drifblim fired a blast of purple wind out of its' mouth, knocking Quilava backwards.

"Quilava, use flamethrower!" Akira ordered. Quilava opened his mouth and fired a blast of flame at Drifblim, who quickly dodged.

"Quilava, use flamethrower again!" Akira said. Quilava fired another blast of flame at Drifblim.

"Psychic." Drifblim used psychic to take control of the flames, redirecting them back at Quilava.

"Quilava, use flamethrower again!" Akira shouted. Quliava once again fired another blast of flames, which Drifblim caught in psychic again.

"Quilava, now use rollout!" Akira ordered. Quilava rolled into a ball, letting the flamethrower hit him, covering him in a fiery veil. He then shot out towards Drifblim, using flamewheel.

Quilava then maneuvered underneath Drifblim, using heat to push up into Drifblim, blowing heat into it, inflating the pokemon, shooting it into the air. Quilava then shot up into the air, slamming into Drifblim, knocking it down to the ground at full force.

"Drifblim is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Quilava wins!"

"Alright, he's won two battles already!" Kaien said, smiling. "And he hasn't even lost a single pokemon!"

"Go, Mismagius!" Fantina shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which a female looking ghost pokemon emerged from.

"Whoa, what's that?" Akira asked, opening up his pokedex.

"Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well." The pokedex said.

"Okay then." Akira said. "Quilava, use flamethrower!"

"Mismagius, dodge it with a psybeam!" Fantina ordered. Mismagius launched a psybeam that collided with Quilava's flamethrower, cancelling each other out.

"QUilava, use rollout!" Akira ordered. Quilava rolled into a ball and charged at Mismagius, who dodged out of the way, and hit Quilava dead-on with a psybeam.

"Mismagius, now use psywave!" Fantina ordered. Mismagius fired a wave of psychic energy at Quilava, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Quilava is unable to battle!" The judge declared. "Mismagius wins!"

"Alright, return, Quilava." Akira said, returning Quilava to his pokeball. "Gastly, come on out!"

"Gastly, use nightshade!" Akira ordered. Gastly fired a blast of black lightning from his body, which Mismagius narrowly dodged.

"Mismagius, use magical leaf!" Fantina declared. Mismagius fired shining leaves at Gastly, hitting him directly.

"Gastly, use nightshade!" Akira ordered. Gastly fired a blast of black lightning, which Mismagius countered with psybeam.

"Mismagius, se dark pulse!" Fantina ordered. Mismagius focused energy into its' chest, and then fired black rings at Gastly, knocking him into the air, before he fell to the ground.

Now, finish it off with a psybeam!" Fantina ordered. Mismagius charge energy, then launched a rainbow colored beam at Gastly, knocking him out. Suddenly, Mismagius fell to the ground, as well.

"How did that happen?" Sakura asked.

"It must have been destiny bond." Kaien answered.

"Destiny bond?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kaien said. "It's a ghost move that if the user faints upon use, then the pokemon that fainted the user faints as well."

"Since neither pokemon is able to battle, this battle is a draw!" The judge declared. "The victory of the match goes to Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town!"

"He won!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Whoa, that was close…" Akira said, sitting down. "I could have sworn I was going to lose."

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Destiny Bond.

Quilava (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Roselia (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Poison Sting, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 10  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

* * *

Eve: Alright, so we've got a new chapter! Now, Akira finally has five gym badges! Where will he go to next?


	41. Three's a Charm!

Eve: Sorry for the long wait! New chapter!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 41

* * *

"Alright, my contest is tomorrow!" Sakura said, smiling. "I can't wait to get my third ribbon!"

"Not a chance." A voice said.

"What?" Sakura asked, turning around.

"Ray!" Akira said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show Sakura how worthless contests are, by showing her that even someone like me who hasn't trained at all can win one." Ray said.

"Not a chance!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm definitely going to win!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Ray said, walking away, smirking.

"Alright, it's time for practice!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm getting all fired up!"

* * *

"Boy, I'm so tired." Akira said, sitting down at the view seats.

"Well, you're always tired during contests." Kaien said.

"Yeah, but this isn't bored tired, it's exhausted tired." Akira said. "Sakura had me make nothing but poffins all night long, so I'm going to sleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first participant today is Ray Soares!"

"Alright, Wormadam, Magmortar, emerge." Ray said, throwing out two pokeballs, which Magmortar and Wormadam emerged from.

"Wormadam, use rain dance!" Ray ordered. Wormadam created a rainstorm in the arena, and then used psychic to move the rain in a ring pattern.

"Magmortar, use lava plume!" Ray said. Magmortar blasted an eruption of flames out of its' back, hitting the rain, creating a blast of rainbow hued smoke.

"Akira, you should have seen this!" Kaien said. "It was awesome!"

"Zzz…" Akira snored.

* * *

"Akira, wake up." Kaien said, shaking Akira awake. "Sakura's up next."

"Alright, guys! Come on out!" Sakura said, throwing out two pokeballs, which Turtwig and Vulpix emerged from.

"I see." Kaien said. "You traded Turtwig for Skitty."

"Only temporarily." Akira said.

"Turtwig, use leaf storm!" Sakura ordered. Turtwig launched a whirlwind of leaves into the air, as Vulpix jumped into the air, and launched a fire spin down, as the fire and leaves meshed in a tornado of flames and leaves.

"Now, both of you use energy ball!" Sakura ordered. Vulpix jumped into the air and launched an energy ball downwards, as Turtwig launched one upwards.

The two collided, creating an explosion, which launched out flaming leaves.

"Amazing! It's a perfect representation of global warming burning up the trees!" The announcer proclaimed.

"…Sure." Sakura said, smiling.

"Well, that was interesting." Kaien said.

* * *

"Alright, it's time for the battle rounds." Akira told Sakura. "I'm just glad you made it."

"I know, right?" Sakura said, smiling. "Well, the next round is the battle stage, so I hope I can win that one, at least.

* * *

"Akira, wake up." Kaien said, shaking Akira awake.

"What?" Akira asked, looking up.

"Sakura's going to go up against Ray." Kaien said.

"Well, we all know what's going to happen." Akira said, yawning. "Sakura's going to win."

"Well, I hope so…" Kaien said, looking out over the stage.

"Magmortar, Electivire, emerge!" Ray said, throwing out two pokeballs, which massive fire and electric pokemon emerged from.

"Pikachu, Roselia, come out!" Sakura said, throwing out two pokeballs, which Roselia and Pikachu emerged from.

"That's a bad match up…" Kaien said, looking down.

"Just shut up and watch…" Akira said.

"Magmortar, use fire blast!" Ray shouted, as his Magmortar fired a star shaped fire ball at Roselia.

"Pikachu, use zap cannon! Roselia, petal storm!" Sakura ordered. Pikachu fired a zap cannon into the fire blast, causing it to disperse, as the petal storm rotated the flames around, keeping them from being injured, while at the time Ray's counter when down by a few points.

Unfortunately, as the fire died down, Electivire emerged with a thunderpunch.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Sakura shouted. Pikachu's tail began glowing white, and he slammed it into Electivires' hand, knocking it to the ground.

"Magmortar, use flamethrower!" Ray shouted, as Magmortar fired a flamethrower at Pikachu, knocking him to the ground. This caused Sakura's counter to drop down a little.

"Alright, Roselia! Use petal dance! Pikachu, use toxic!" Pikachu fired a glowing violet orb at Roselia, who released a helix of petals, which struck the orb, turning it into a toxic helix. The helix shot out at Magmortar, who jumped out of the way, and the helix struck Electivire, knocking it to the ground. This caused Ray's counter to drop down to about 3/5ths.

"Electivire! Use focus blast!" Ray ordered. Electivire fired a glowing ball of energy at Pikachu, who jumped out of the way.

"Okay, it's time!" Sakura said, reaching into her bag. She then threw out a white and yellow stone, which hit Roselia, causing it to glow.

"What's going on?" Kaien asked. The glowing ceased, and Roselia had evolved into Roserade.

"Roserade, use sludge bomb!" Sakura ordered. Roserade fired a large sphere of toxic energy at Electivire. Pikachu then used iron tail, and slammed his tail into the sludge bomb, knocking it into Magmortar and Electivire, causing Ray's counter to drop down to half at the moment the time ran out.

"See? I told you he'd lose." Akira said, yawning.

"But how did Sakura manage to defeat such powerful pokemon?" Kaien asked.

"Someone who doesn't raise their pokemon with love will never defeat Sakura." Akira said, sitting up straight. "I don't think we've realized it, but it seems that Sakura's probably become a rather strong trainer."

"Really?" Kaien asked. "You are a better judge of these sort of things…"

"Of course I am." Akira said, smiling. "But it seems like Sakura's the only trainer who's actually a challenge to me."

_Arrogant jerk. He's already forgot about the crushing defeat against Akagi a few weeks ago… _Kaien thought.

"Akira, we should go congratulate Sakura on her victory." Kaien said, smiling. "She must be happy!"

* * *

"Of course I'm happy." Sakura said, smiling. "I managed to defeat a jerk who won eight badges!"

"Well so did I." Akira said. "So don't be getting to arrogant, okay?"

"Don't worry." Sakura said, smiling. "And besides, I've already decided on my last party pokemon."

"Really?" Kaien asked. "What?"

"A Wormadam like Ray's." Sakura said.

"NO." Akira said. "Absolutely out of the question."

"Shut up, Akira." Sakura said, running out of the contest building. "I'm going to go catch a Wormadam! Just you wait!"

"Well, we'd best be heading off to Canalave City." Kaien said. "After all, that's where the next gym badge is."

"Guys, come here!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Kaien asked, running out of the stadium, to where Sakura was standing.

"It's an injured pokemon…" Sakura said, picking up the blue pokemon.

* * *

"It's a good thing you brought this Burmy here to us." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "Burmy don't last long in the wild without their cloaks."

"Cloak?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kaien said, nodding. "Burmy are a bug pokemon that are very unique. If they battle in a forest, they use a plant cloak, if they battle in a cave, they use a sandy cloak, and if they battle in a town, they use a trash cloak."

"So what do cloaks do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, when a Burmy evolves into Wormadam, it retains its' cloak, making it bug/grass, bug/rock, or bug/steel." Kaien answered.

"So, Burmy evolves into Wormadam?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Yes…" Kaien said.

"Nurse Joy, is it alright if I take this Burmy with me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, since he's already fully rested, and since he has a cloak formed…" Nurse Joy said. "But he's very weak, so you shouldn't use him in battles for a while."

"Okay!" Sakura said, picking up her shiny Burmy.

"Not only that, but it's shiny…" Kaien said, smiling.

"Alright, now that I have a full party, let's move on to Canalave!" Sakura said.

"Wait a minute, please." Fantina said, walking into the pokemon center. "I would like to have a word with Akira Saroyan."

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Gastly (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Hypnosis, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Destiny Bond.

Quilava (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Roserade (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 10  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Burmy (male) Lvl 20  
Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bug Bite, Hidden Power.

* * *

Eve: So, what does Fantina have in store for Akira?


	42. Rushing to Canalave

Eve: Sorry for the long wait.

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 42

* * *

"Onwards to Canalave City!" Akira said, smiling.

"You know, he's taking the lack of a party member quite well." Kaien said.

"Yeah, but can you believe the Fantina herself is training his Gastly to use shadow ball?" Sakura said. "I can see why he's happy!"

"How much longer until we reach Canalave?" Akira asked.

"Well, there's a boat leaving right… now." Kaien said, looking out at the harbor.

"Darn it!" Sakura pouted. "We were almost there!"

"Well, the next boat leaves in an hour, which gives Akira enough time to train." Kaien said.

"Yeah, great idea." Akira agreed. "What pokemon does he use?"

"Steel type." Kaien said. "So be sure to use Quilava."

"Got it." Akira said. "Quilava, let's train against Shieldon, okay?"

"Quilava!" Quilava said, nodding.

"Okay, Quilava, use flamethrower!" Akira ordered. "Shieldon, dodge it and use flash cannon!"

Quilava fired a flamethrower at Shieldon, who dodged it, and then fired a blast of metal energy at Quilava.

"Alright, Quilava, use rollout!" Akira ordered. Quilava rolled into a ball, and the flash cannon dispersed on contact, absorbing the metal energy into his skin, and shot forth into Shieldon, knocking him into the air.

"Shieldon, are you alright?" Akira asked, running over, picking up his pokemon.

"Shiel…" Shieldon said, fainting.

"Okay, you can rest for a while." Akira said, returning Shieldon to his pokeball.

"Alright, Quilava, let's try again!" Akira said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, Burmy, you need to evolve, since you don't know any good enough moves." Sakura said, holding up her new pokemon.

"Burmy!" Burmy said, nodding. He jumped to the ground, and began scurrying around, looking for wild pokemon.

"Look! There's one!" Sakura said, pointing to a Bidoof.

"Bid!" Bidoof said, running away.

"Burmy, use hidden power!" Sakura ordered. Burmy fired several shining balls of energy at Bidoof, knocking it into the air, and then jumped up, and used bug bite on Bidoof, knocking it out.

"Evolving yet?" Sakura asked.

"Burmy." Burmy said, shaking his head.

"Star!" A Staraptor swooped down towards Burmy, and used wing attack at Burmy, who dodged it barely.

"Burmy, use protect!" Sakura ordered. Burmy formed a barrier, stopping Staraptor from striking him.

"Now, use hidden power!" Burmy launched several balls of energy at Staraptor, who was struck by them, electrocuting it.

"Alright, Burmy!" Sakura said, smiling. "Nice job!" Burmy began glowing white, until the light faded, and a Blue and yellow moth pokemon emerged.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Simple." Kaien said, walking up. "Female Burmy evolve into Wormadam, but male Burmy evolve into a pokemon known as Mothim."

"Oh…" Sakura said, looking down. "Oh, well! I love my cute Mothim, anyway!" Sakura grabbed the pokemon, squeezing him tightly.

"Well, that's nice." Kaien said, returning Staraptor to his pokeball.

"Hey, guys! The boat's arrived!" Akira called out. Sakura and Kaien ran downhill to the boat dock in a hurry, and they just barely reached the docks in time to get aboard.

* * *

"I love the sea…" Sakura said, looking out over the ocean, leaning on the railing of the ship.

"Oh, Akira-sempai!" A voice shouted out.

"I recognize that voice…" Akira said, sweating.

"Hello, Akira-sempai!" Akagi said, pouncing on Akira's back, nearly knocking the two of them off the ship.

"Akagi, why did you jump on top of me?" Akira asked.

"Well, I missed you, Akira-sempai…" Akagi said, staring at him with a puppy-dog face. "After all, I'm your number one fan."

"Ah, it must be nice to have a girl like that worshipping the ground you walk on." Kaien said, sighing.

"Yeah, keep on dreaming, Kaien." Sakura said, smirking.

"So, Akagi, why exactly are you here?" Akira asked.

"Well, I've got a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Akagi said, smiling. "Four tickets to the Hoenn Region, as well as four tickets for participation in the Water Competition!"

"Water Competition?" Sakura asked. "What's that?"

"It's a tournament where trainers gather once a year at Icicle Island, an area in the Hoenn Region. The winner of the tournament gets an ultra-rare pokemon egg with perfect move breeding." Akagi said, smiling.

"What's move breeding?" Sakura and Akira asked in unison.

"What?" Akagi asked. "You don't know about move breeding?"

"No." Akira and Sakura said, shaking their heads.

"Well, let me explain it." Kaien said, stepping into the middle of the conversation. "You know about normal breeding, right?"

"Of course." Sakura said, nodding. "It's when two pokemon, um… well… and, well… an egg comes out…?"

"…Sure." Kaien said, sweat-dropping. "Well, you take a female pokemon compatible with a male pokemon. The female pokemon should be the one you want, and the male pokemon should be the one with the moves you want. If you breed the two, you'll end up with a pokemon the same as the female, with moves the male knows."

"So that's how it works?" Akira asked.

"The simplified version, yes." Kaien said, nodding.

"Well, are you three going to come?" Akagi asked, brushing back her brown hair.

"Alright, we are now at Canalave City, home of the Canalave Gym and the Canalave Library." The captain of the ship announced over the radio.

"Well, I'll head back to the Hoenn Region now." Akagi said, handing three of the tickets to Akira and the group. "See ya, guys." Akagi said, rubbing Eevee lightly on the head.

She turned around, and walked to the departing ship.

"Alright, guys, lets head off to the Canalave Gym for my sixth badge!" Akira said, smiling.

"Wait, Akira, we should head off to the library first." Kaien said. "You never know what researching your opponent can do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Akira said, sighing. "We might as well get to work on it."

"Excuse me, can you help me?" A man asked, walking up to them.

"With what?" Akira asked.

"Well, my son has been having bad dreams, so I was wondering if you could help me by going to Full Moon Island and taking the Lunar Wing from the island to him. Only that can restore him from his sleep." The man said.

"So, should we help him?" Kaien asked. "Because I think we should."

"I agree." Sakura agreed.

"Then it's unanimous." Akira said, smiling. "Of course we'll help you out."

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Quilava (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Wing Attack, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roserade (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 10  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Mothim (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power.

* * *

Eve: So, how was the new chapter?


	43. Light and Darkness

Eve: Alright, new chapter! Please review this one!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 43

* * *

"So, that's Fullmoon Island." Akira said, looking out from the ships' deck at the island they were arriving at.

"Yes." The captain said, nodding. "That is where the Lunar Wing is said to be."

"Well, we've arrived." The captain said, pulling up to the dock. "Please, find the Lunar Wing and help my son."

"Don't worry, captain!" Sakura said, smiling. "We'll find the Lunar Wing, you can count on it!"

"You three are so kind…" The captain said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Uh-oh, he's crying…" Akira whispered to Kaien, as they walked off the boat, and headed off into the forest where the shrine that held the Lunar Wing was supposed to be.

"Hey, is that the shrine?" Kaien asked, running off towards what he believed to be the shrine where the shrine was located.

"So, this is the shrine?" Sakura asked, walking up to a beautiful wooden shrine in front of a pristine lake.

_Leave this place… _A voice suddenly rang through the heads of all three.

"D-did you hear that?" Akira asked, looking around.

"I-is it a ghost?" Sakura asked, shaking.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kaien asked, smirking. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Sakura said, shaking.

_Leave at once…_ The voice said.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura demanded. Suddenly, the lake turned into a black and violet abyss, which a whirlpool formed in the center of. A dark figure emerged from the whirlpool, glowing black.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura shouted, falling to the ground. "No! What is that thing?"

"Let me see…" Akira said, taking out his pokedex.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them." The pokedex said.

"That must be the pokemon causing the captains' son to have nightmares!" Kaien exclaimed.

"Eevee, go!" Akira ordered. Eevee jumped off of Akira's shoulder, and charged at the Darkrai.

A black tentacle shot out from the abyss, and wrapped around Eevee, holding her aloft in the air.

"Eevee!" Akira shouted. Akira charged at Darkrai, who held up his hand, and Akira began glowing.

"Kaien!" Akira shouted. "What's going on?"

"Darkrai's using psychic!" Kaien shouted.

"So what do I do?" Akira shouted down.

"Hang on!" Kaien shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which Staraptor emerged from. "Staraptor, use aerial ace!"

Staraptor shot forwards, slamming into Darkrai, who disappeared before being hit, and then another tentacle shot out of the abyss, grabbing onto Staraptor. Akira fell from the sky, but a tentacle emerged from the abyss, wrapping around him.

"Akira! Staraptor! Eevee!" Kaien shouted. Suddenly, the abyss opened up beneath him, and a tentacle shot out from beneath him, holding him captive.

"They're all… Trapped…" Sakura said, looking out at the abyss where the group was suspended.

"It doesn't make sense…" Kaien said. "No pokemon could be this powerful…"

Suddenly, a sphere descended in front of Darkrai, and began glowing bright. The light faded, and a yellow, blue, and pink pokemon was in front of Darkrai.

"Wow…" Sakura said, looking up at the rainbow hued pokemon. "So beautiful…"

Sakura held up her pokedex, and it scanned the pokemon.

"Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon." The pokedex said.

_Darkrai…_ A voice assumed to be Cresselias rang through the groups' heads. _Stop this…_

_Cresselia, they attacked me first._ Darkrai said. _I simply defended myself._

_I saw the whole thing, Darkrai. _Cresselia said. _They only attacked you after you cast your spell on them_

_I had to determine whether or not these humans were a threat._ Darkrai said. _The only way I could do that was to use hypnosis._

_That may be so, but you must leave now._ Cresselia said. _These children seem to be good people._

_Cresselia, someday you will thank me for protecting this island._ Darkrai said, disappearing. The abyss turned back into a lake, and Akira, Kaien, Staraptor, and Eevee were returned to the ground through the use of Cresselia's psychic.

_Children…_ Cresselia told the three of them. _I am thankful that you have journeyed this far. I also know why you have come, so I will give you what you came for._

"Really?" Sakura asked, standing up, smiling.

_Yes…_ Cresselia smiled. _But for now, the dream must end._

The entire world began glowing white, before the world disappeared.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, to see Akira, Eevee, and Kaien waking up as well.

"Whoa…" Sakura said, looking around the forest floor they were lying on. "Did that really just happen?"

"Well, if we all remember it, I think it did." Akira said.

"Hey, look." Sakura said, holding up a green and white feather.

"The Lunar Wing!" Akira said, smiling. "Let's go report to the captain."

* * *

"Captain, we found the Lunar Wing!" Sakura said, running up to the boat, holding up the feather.

"With this…" The captain said, smiling. "I'll be able to help my son?"

"Yes, we think so!" Sakura said, smiling.

"I'm so happy!" The captain blubbered, hugging Sakura tightly.

"So, yeah, we'll be on the boat." Akira said, as he and Kaien walked aboard the boat.

* * *

"I'm back!" The captain said, running into his house. "And I have the Lunar Wing!"

"Really?" The captain's wife asked, turning around from where she was seated next to her son.

"Yes." The captain said, holding up the feather. "This should work." The Lunar Wing began glowing, and then the boys' eyes slowly opened.

"My boy…" The captain said, smiling. He grabbed his son, and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you managed to find a Lunar Wing." The captains' wife said, smiling.

"It wasn't me." The captain said, turning to Sakura, Kaien, and Akira. "It was them who risked their lives finding the Lunar Wing. I only wish there was some way I could repay them."

"Well, we could use some ca-Ow!" Kaien started, until Sakura brought her heal down on Kaien's foot.

"We won't be requiring any payment." Sakura said, smiling.

"Well, at least allow me to use my boat to take you wherever you'd like to go." The captain said.

"That would be fine." Sakura said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Quilava (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 37  
Moves: Brave Bird, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roserade (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 12  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Mothim (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power.

* * *

Eve: So, what will the group do next in conjunction to the game storyline?


	44. Goin' to Hoenn

Eve: Alright, sorry for the late updates recently. Please review, people!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 44

* * *

"Excuse me, but when is the next boat leaving for the Hoenn Region?" Sakura asked, walking up to the ferry service.

"Well, miss, the next ferry will be departing in an hour." The man standing at the counter said, smiling.

"What a weird boat schedule." Sakura said to herself. "Boats either leave as soon as we get there or in an hour after we ask."

"So, Sakura, when's the next boat leaving?" Kaien asked, laying back lazily on the park bench, as Sakura walked up to the group.

"In an hour." Sakura answered.

"Weird boat schedule." Akira yawned. "But I still have time for a nap."

"No, you don't." Sakura said, pulling him off the bench by the ear. "We have to get on the boat now, because the next one after it doesn't leave for another week. By then, the tournament will be over."

"What are you getting so worked up over?" Kaien asked. "I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about battling."

"I'm not." Sakura said. "But we have paid tickets to an expensive hotel in the Hoenn Region! It's not every day I get to live in an environment I'm used to!"

"And yet you still wouldn't bother to fly us there first class in a jumbo jet." Kaien muttered.

"Well, then we wouldn't get to watch the ocean." Sakura said, smiling.

"Are you serious…" Kaien sighed.

"Look!" Sakura said, pointing out at the horizon. The boat was moving towards an island in the distance. "I think I see it!"

* * *

"You know…" Sakura said, looking around. "I thought the Hoenn Region would be a little… I don't know… bigger?"

"Sakura, it's an island in the Hoenn Region." Akira said. "According to the map Akagi gave us, we're on a larger island between Lilycove City and Mossdeep City. It's used for several pokemon tournaments."

"Alright, guys." Kaien said, smiling. "Let's go write our names down on the signup sheet, and check into the hotel."

"We're sorry, but due to viewer reservations for the tournament, we are rather short on space." The woman at the front desk said, smiling.

"So you have rooms for the audience but not for the participants?" Akira asked.

"We have one room." The woman said, smiling.

"Say what?" Sakura asked.

* * *

"Wow, this place is fancy." Akira said, looking around the expensive hotel room. It was almost shining with its' expensive objects.

"Alright, I get the bed, you two can sleep on the floor." Sakura said, lying back on the fancy silk bed.

"Wait, why do you get the bed?" Kaien asked.

"You wouldn't make a girl sleep on the floor, would you?" Sakura asked.

"That's why Kaien needs the bed." Akira said, smirking.

"Oh, right." Sakura smirked. "Well, I still get the bed. Kaien, you can sleep on the floor."

"Alright, I'll take this bed." Akira said, pulling out the bed in the couch.

"You guys are evil!" Kaien shouted.

"To bad…" Sakura and Akira muttered in unison.

* * *

"I didn't get any sleep last night…" Kaien yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Even the ground feels better than wood floor."

"Wow, it feels good to sleep in a real bed for once, right Akira?" Sakura said, smiling.

"You said it."

"You guys are evil!" Kaien repeated.

"Wow, look at all these people…" Sakura said, looking around at the crowds of people waiting in front of the battle arena.

"Akira-sempai!" A voice shouted.

"And it starts…" Akira sighed.

"So, are you ready for battling?" Akagi asked, walking up. "Just being back in my home region makes me more fired up then ever before!"

"Hey, Akagi, so how's your Sceptile going?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Akagi said. "I left Sceptile with a move tutor to teach him the ultimate grass move."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Then he'll be even stronger!"

"Yeah, but because he's being trained, I can't use him."

"Bummer." Kaien said. "But I thought you needed three pokemon to enter the tournament?"

"I do." Akagi said, pulling out her pokeballs. "These are the two you know…"

Akagi tossed two pokeballs to the ground, which a Nidorina and a Prinplup emerged from.

"And here are two more you don't." Akagi tossed out two more pokeballs, which a levitating blue pokemon with two arms and a small yellow and black pokemon emerged from.

"Wow, what are those?" Akira asked, taking out his pokedex.

"Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon. Its highly developed intellect and strong megnetic force allow it to create powerful psychic energy." The pokedex read. "Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt primarially inhabits very snowy regions. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune."

"Snorunt isn't very powerful, so I'll probably not be using her much." Akagi said, smiling. "But I have three second stage pokemon, and they're very strong!"

"If you don't have Sceptile right now, maybe I'll have a chance at defeating you!" Akira said, smiling.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Akagi said, smiling.

"Hey, will you kids be quiet?" A large man walked up to the group, glaring at them. "I'm going to be the one to win the ultra-rare pokemon, so don't be talking about who's the strongest."

"Who are you to butt in to this conversation?" Akagi asked, glaring at the man.

"Listen girl, you really shouldn't be talking to me like that." The man said, glaring at her. "I'm a legendary trainer in these parts. I've caught many strong pokemon, where as I can see, you don't even have a third stage pokemon."

"And yet my pokemon are stronger than yours." Akagi said, smiling. An announcement over the loudspeaker kept the man's response from being heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The loudspeaker boomed. "Today, one lucky trainer will step forwards and defeat all their competitors and claim the much valued Mudkip egg!"

"What a Mudkip?" Akira asked.

"What? You don't know what a Mudkip is?" Akagi asked. "It's one of the three hoenn starters, making it ultra-rare!"

"Alright!" Akira said, smiling. "I'm going to get that egg!"

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Luxio (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Quilava (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 37  
Moves: Brave Bird, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 35  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 36  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roserade (male) Lvl 36  
Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 10  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Mothim (male) Lvl 21  
Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power.

* * *

Eve: Alright, guys, please review!


	45. Tourney Battle Rounds

Eve: Okay, time for a new chapter! And to address the flame I recently got, flaming is your right. But I'm still going to tell you to go to hell, since you aren't using an account. And by the way, it doesn't really matter if you don't like it. But others do, so too bad. Please review!

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 45

* * *

"Go, Lairon!" The man across the field from Akira shouted, throwing out a grey and black pokemon.

"Wow, that thing looks powerful." Akira said, looking at the large pokemon. "Alright, go, Shieldon!"

Shieldon emerged from at the pokeball, glaring at the Lairon.

"Wow, this place looks good." Sakura said, looking around at the large arena with people packed into stands. She, along with the rest of the participants, were currently in the viewers box.

"Lairon, use take down!" Akira's opponent shouted, as Lairon charged at Shieldon.

"Shieldon, dodge!" Akira ordered. Shieldon jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the attack.

"Lairon, use double-edge!" Lairon jumped backwards, and slammed into Shieldon at full force, knocking him to the ground.

"Shieldon, use flash cannon!" Akira ordered. Shieldon fired a glowing blast of energy at Lairon, who slammed into it head on, shattering the attack.

"Lairon, use iron head!" Lairon charged its' head with white energy, and charged at Shieldon.

"Shieldon, counter it with your iron head!" Akira shouted. Shieldon charged his head, and blocked the iron head. The two of them went back and forth for a long time, before they knocked each other backwards.

"Now, use flash cannon!" The two shouted at once. Shieldong and Lairon fired flash cannons at eachother, but Lairons' hit Shieldons' flash cannon, blew through it, and slammed into Shieldon, knocking him out.

"Shieldon is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Lairon wins!"

"Alright, go, Quilava!" Akira shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which Quilava emerged from.

"Lairon, use takedown!" Lairon lowered its' head, and charged at Quilava.

"Quilava, use dig to dodge it!" Akira ordered. Quilava dug beneath the ground as Lairon lunged at him, then jumped out of the hole and fired off a flamethrower, hitting Lairon in the back.

"Lairon, use flash cannon!" Akira's opponent ordered. Lairon fired off a blast of white energy at Quilava, who used rollout to reflect it. Quilava then charged forwards with his steel-type rollout, and slammed into Lairon head on.

"Lairon is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Quilava wins!"

"Alright, go, Whishcash!" Akira's opponent threw out a pokeball, which a large fish pokemon emerged from.

"Quilava, use flamethrower!" Akira ordered. Quilava fired a blast at flame towards Whishcash, which barely affected it.

"Whishcash, use magnitude!" Akira's opponent shouted. Whishcash charged its' body with a brown aura, flew into the air, and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave of energy that slammed into Quilava, knocking him into the air.

"Now, Whishcash, use hydro pump!" Whishcash fired a powerful blast of water at the airborne Quilava.

"Quilava, use rollout!" Akira ordered. Quilava rolled into a ball, absorbing the water, creating a water rollout. Quilava rolled towards Whishcash at full speed, slamming into it dead on. When the smoke cleared, both QUilava and Whishcash were on the ground unconscious.

"Quilava and Whishcash are both unable to battle!" The judge announced.

"Go, Hariyama!" Akira's opponent shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which a large sumo pokemon emerged from.

"Alright, go, Luxio!" Akira said, sending out his pokemon.

"Hariyama, use arm thrust!" Hariyama slammed its' hands at Luxio, who jumped side to side to avoid the attacks.

"Luxio, use thunderbolt!" Akira ordered. Luxio fired a thunderbolt at Hariyama, who shoved its' hand out to block the attack.

"Use body slam!" Hariyama jumped into the air, and slammed down on Luxio.

"Luxio, use discharge!" Akira ordered. Luxio released a blast of electricity out of her body, electrocuting Hariyama.

"Hariyama's paralyzed!" Kaien noted. "This is Akira's chance!"

"Luxio, use iron tail!" Luxio charged her tail with energy, and slammed it into Hariyama, knocking it into the ground.

"Hariyama, use arm thrust!" Akira's opponent shouted, as Hariyama slammed his hands down at Luxio, who jumped in close and used Hariyama's jaw, knocking it into the air, before falling hard on the ground.

"Now, finish it up with thunderbolt!" Akira ordered. Luxio fired a blast of electricity at Hariyama, electrocuting it.

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Luxio wins! The victory of the match goes to Akira Saroyan from Twinleaf Town!"

"Yes!" Akira said, smiling. "I got past the first round!"

* * *

"I really can't believe you guys lost in the first round." Akira said, shocked. The three of them were seated in the hotel room, eating room service.

"Well don't blame me." Kaien said. "I fought against Akagi. I even thought I could win."

"And you?" Akira asked, turning to Sakura.

"I fought against that guy we met earlier. And he was strong, I'll tell you that." Sakura said.

"Well, I've got another three or four matches to participate in during the next few days." Akira said, standing up from the table, putting his fork atop the dishes. "So I need to go to sleep."

* * *

"Alright!" The judge announced. "The first match of the semi-finals, Akagi Sanagawa vs. Cue Ball Paxton!"

"Alright girl." The man from earlier, Paxton, said, glaring at Akagi. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Akagi yawned.

"Why you…" The cue ball growled. "Go, Machamp!" The cue ball threw out a pokeball, which a large muscular pokemon with four arms emerged from.

"Go, Nidorina." Akagi said, throwing out a pokeball, which Nidorina emerged from.

"Machamp, use mega punch!" Paxton shouted, as Machamp slammed his fist towards Nidorina, who dodged the punch, and bit down on Machamps' arm.

"Machamp, use vital throw!" Paxton ordered. Machamp threw the blue pokemon off of its' arm, and into ground.

"Nidorina, use dig!" Akagi ordered, as Nidorina emerged from the ground, slamming into Machamp.

Machamp fell to the ground, creating a great shockwave.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Akagi said, smiling.

"Akagi really is a little weird." Akira commented. "What's with the bad jokes?"

"Machamp, use mega kick!" Paxton ordered. Machamp shot its' leg out, knocking Nidorina into the air.

"Nidorina, use thunderbolt!" Akagi shouted. Nidorina fired a blast of electricity down onto Machamp, electrocuting it.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Nidorina is the winner!"

"Go, Metagross!" Paxton shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which a large blue metal pokemon emerged from.

"Nidorina, return." Akagi said, returning her pokemon. "Go, Metang."

"Metagross, us meteor mash!" Paxton shouted. Metagross shot its arm down towards Metang, who dodged out of the way.

"Metang, use zen head butt!" Akagi ordered. Metang charged its head with energy, and shot out into Metagross, knocking it backwards.

"Metagross, use meteor mash!" Metagross slammed its' claw towards Metang, who dodged out of the way and used metal claw, knocking it on its' side.

"Now, Metang, use flash cannon!" Metang fired a glowing beam of energy into Metagross, knocking it into the air. Metagross fell towards the ground, slamming into the arena at full force.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Metang wins!"

"Go, Alakazam!" Paxton shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which a large yellow pokemon emerged from.

"Go, Snorunt!" Akagi said, throwing out a pokeball, which Snorunt emerged from.

"Alakazam, use psybeam!" Paxton ordered. Alakazam fired a beam of psychic energy at Snorunt, who jumped out of the way.

"Snorunt, use shadow ball!" Snorunt fired a violet-black ball of energy at Alakazam, who tried to counter with psybeam, but the shadow ball blasted right through the psybeam and slammed into Alakazam, knocking it backwards.

"Snorunt, use ice beam!" Snorunt fired a blue beam at Alakazam, which froze it solid.

"Snorunt, use weather ball!" Akagi ordered. Snorunt fired a ball of energy at Alakazam, blasting through the ice, blasting into Alakazam, knocking it out.

"Alakazam in unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Snorunt wins! The victory of the match goes to Akagi!"

"No!" Paxton growled. "I won't let it end here!"

"Well, since Akagi won that last battle, I guess that means you two will be going up in finals." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yeah, that'll be interesting." Akira said, smiling, standing up from the viewers box to congratulate his friend.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 42  
Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Hidden Power.

Luxio (female) Lvl 40  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Quilava (male) Lvl 37  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 37  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 39  
Moves: Brave Bird, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roserade (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 41  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Mothim (male) Lvl 25  
Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power.

* * *

Eve: Alright, chapter over! And please review!


	46. Birth of a Meme

Eve: Sorry for not updating in so long. Me was busy.

Legends Awaken: Sinnoh Arc

Chapter 46

* * *

"Today, the tensions run high!" The announcer announced over the loudspeaker. "Today will be the final battle, where one trainer will take home a new Mudkip Egg! This Mudkip will know powerful ice moves, and would be a handy addition to any team!"

"Alright, are you ready, Akira-sempai?" Akagi asked. "I'm going to defeat you!"

"You don't have Sceptile with you, so I think I stand a pretty good chance at winning." Akira said, smiling.

"Okay, go, Metang!" Akagi said, tossing out a pokeball, which Metang emerged from.

"Shieldon, go!" Akira ordered, sending out a pokeball which Shieldon emerged from.

"Metang, use zen headbutt!" Akagi commanded. Metang lowered its' head, and charged at Shieldon, glowing with a blue light.

"Dodge, Shieldon!" Shieldon jumped out of the way, leaving Metang to crash into the stadium floor.

_Metang is a rather strong pokemon, but its power is too much for it._ Akira told himself. _If Shieldon can stay out of the way, he has a pretty good chance of winning._

"Metang, use bullet punch!" Akagi ordered. Metang shot towards Shieldon at a fast speed, its fist drawn back and ready to fire.

"Shieldon, use iron defense!" Akira ordered. Shieldon lowered his head, as it began glowing, and Metangs' fist crashed into it at full force, barely doing any damage.

"Now, use iron head!" Shieldon ran at Metang, head glowing, and slammed into Metang, knocking it into the air.

"Shieldon, finish it off with flash cannon!" Akira ordered. Shieldon began focusing energy into his mouth, before firing it off at Metang.

"Metang, counter it with your flash cannon!" Akagi ordered. Metangs' eyes snapped open, and it began charging up energy, firing off a blast of energy at the flash cannon, shattering it, then continuing its course into Shieldon, knocking him into the air.

"Alright, Metang, finish this off with zen headbutt!" Akagi shouted. Before hitting the ground, Metang righted itself and charged towards Shieldon, cloaked in a blue aura.

"Shieldon, use iron head!" Akira ordered. Shieldon lowered his head, glowing white, and braced himself for impact. The two pokemon collided with each other, knocking each other back.

Metang and Shieldon both lay on the ground, not moving. However, Metang slowly but surely made its way back up.

"Shieldon is unable to battle!" The judge declared. "Metang is the winner!"

"Alright, go, Eevee!" Akira said. Eevee jumped out onto the field from where she was standing next to Akira, and glared at Metang.

"Why's he using Eevee?" Kaien asked. "He should be going with someone like Quilava!"

"Settle down, Kaien." Sakura said, pulling him back down into his seat. "We'll see soon enough."

"Metang, use flash cannon!" Akagi ordered. Metang charged up a sphere of energy, and fired a beam of light out at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it with quick attack!" Eevee lowered her head, and jumped from side to side, avoiding each flash cannon.

"Metang, use zen headbutt!" Akagi shouted. Metang lowered its head and shot out at Eevee, who jumped above the attack, landing safely behind Metang.

"Eevee, use bite!" Akira shouted. Eevee charged at Metang, and bit down on its arm incredibly hard.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Sakura winced. "I can't even imagine doing something like that…"

"Shake her off, Metang!" Akagi shouted. Metang swung its arm from side to side, eventually managing to shake Eevee off, throwing her to the ground.

"Alright, Metang, use take down!" Akagi ordered. Metang shot forth at Eevee, who was still lying on the ground.

Eevee then stood up, and her tail began glowing. Eevee slammed her tail full force into Metang, knocking it down to the ground.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kaien asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"Eevee just use iron tail, a move it can't learn without the use of a TM!" Kaien exclaimed. "But that's impossible!"

"I guess not." Sakura said, looking out over the field.

"Metang is unable to battle!" The judge announced. "Eevee is the winner!"

"Okay, then." Akagi said, smiling. "Go, Snorunt!" Akagi tossed out a pokeball, which Snorunt emerged from.

"Didn't Akagi say she wasn't going to use Snorunt in the battles?" Sakura asked.

"I know." Kaien said. "She must be planning something if she's using it now."

"Alright, Snorunt, use ice beam!" Akagi commanded. Snorunt fired a beam of ice at Eevee, who jumped out of the way.

"Eevee, use iron tail!" Akira ordered. Eevee charged at Snorunt, with her tail glowing. Eevee slammed her tail into Snorunt, knocking her backwards.

"Snorunt, use shadow ball!" Akagi ordered. Snorunt charged a violet sphere of energy, and fired it off at Eevee, colliding head on with her.

"Eevee, are you alright?" Akira shouted.

"Uei!" Eevee said, nodding.

"Snorunt, use icy wind!" Akagi said. Snorunt fired out a large wave of snow out at Eevee, hitting her hard.

"Eevee, use iron tail!" Akira ordered. Eevee began charging energy into her tail, and charged forwards at Snorunt.

"Snorunt, use ice fang!" Snorunt opened her mouth and clamped down hard on Eevee's tail, damaging both of them.

"Snorunt, finish it off with shadow ball!" Akagi shouted. Snorunt fired off a shadow ball at Eevee.

"Eevee, use hidden power!" Akira ordered. Eevee fired off several flaming orbs at Snorunt, as the two attacks collided, creating a shockwave of energy, knocking both pokemon to the ground.

The judge looked at both the pokemon laying still.

"Seeing as how neither pokemon is capable of continuing, this is a draw." The judge announced.

"Alright, return, Snorunt." Akagi said, returning Snorunt to her pokeball.

"Return, Eevee." Akira sighed, returning Eevee back into the ball.

"Alright, go, Prinplup!" Akagi shouted, throwing out a pokeball, which her Prinplup emerged from.

"Luxio, go!" Akira said, as he threw out a pokeball, which Luxio emerged from.

"Prinplup, use water gun!" Akagi ordered. Prinplup fired a shot of water at Luxio, who jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Luxio, thunderbolt!" Luxio fired a blast of lightning at Prinplup, who jumped out of the way.

* * *

"This back and forth has been going on for a while." Sakura said.

"I know. It's been about a minute already." Kaien said.

"Our pokemon have been going on for a while, Akira-sempai!" Akagi said, smiling.

"I know." Akira said, smiling.

"Prin!" Prinplup shouted, glowing.

"Lux!" Luxio said, glowing.

"What?" Akira said, looking at the light.

"They're evolving!" Akagi exclaimed.

"Empoleon!" The light around the pokemon faded, and the pokemon was now a steel penguin pokemon.

"Luxray!" The light around Luxray faded, leaving a large black and blue wolf pokemon.

"Wow! Luxi- er, Luxray, you look so cool now!"

"You too, Empoleon!" Akagi said, smiling.

"Alright, so are you ready to use iron tail now?" Akira asked.

"Empoleon, use aqua jet!" Akagi shouted.

"Luxray, use iron tail!" Luxray charged energy into her tail, and slammed her tail into the oncoming Empoleon covered in water.

* * *

"Yes! I won!" Akira shouted, smiling. "I can't believe I won!"

"Ah, well, that's fine!" Akagi said, smiling. "After all, I still have Empoleon!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon said, nodding.

"Mr. Saroyan, for defeating all your opponents, I am happy to bestow upon you this egg, which contains the water pokemon Mudkip." The host of the tournament said, walking onto the arena, presenting Akira with a small blue and orange egg.

"Wow, I have my own egg!" Akira said, gently taking the egg out of the nest it was laying in. At that point, however, the egg began glowing.

The light around the egg ceased, and the small blue pokemon opened her eyes for the first time to see the world.

"Mudkip!" The small Mudkip said, smiling.

* * *

Akira's party:

Eevee (female) Lvl 42  
Moves: Bite, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Hidden Power.

Luxray (female) Lvl 42  
Moves: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail.

Turtwig (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Energy Ball, Crunch, Mega Drain, Razor Leaf.

Shieldon (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Protect, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Flash Cannon (in training).

Quilava (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Flamethrower, Eruption, Dig, Rollout.

Mudkip (female) Lvl 1  
Moves: Ice Ball, Tackle, Growl, Water Gun.

Kaien's party:

Yanmega (male) Lvl 37  
Moves: Ancient Power, Double Team, Sonicboom, Silver Wind.

Staraptor (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Brave Bird, Close Combat, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace.

Sandslash (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Rollout, Dig, Earthquake, Crush Claw.

Drifloon (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Ominous Wind, Minimize, Payback, Gust.

Buizel (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Razor Wind, Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Whirlpool.

Sakura's party:

Vulpix (male) Lvl 40  
Moves: Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Shadow Ball.

Skitty (female) Lvl 38  
Moves: Assist, Doubleslap, Attract, Heal Bell.

Roserade (male) Lvl 38  
Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Stun Spore.

Pikachu (male) Lvl 41  
Moves: Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Toxic.

Eevee (female) Lvl 20  
Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Solarbeam.

Mothim (male) Lvl 28  
Moves: Protect, Confusion, Bug Bite, Hidden Power.

* * *

Eve: So, how was that chapter? Remember to review!


	47. I'll Be Back

Eve: Hello, I am sorry to tell you that I will be going on temporary hiatus with this story. I feel that if I spend a few months of my life away from computers and writing in general, it will lead me to be a better writer. I have numerous things I have to prepare for in the future, along with planning my big sisters' wedding. (yay!) So it's not the end, and I will probably update, but only once and a while. I'm glad that so many people like this story, so I'm sorry I have to take a break from it, but as a certain soon-to-be Ex-Governor of California once said:

I'LL BE BACK.


End file.
